Ladrón De Amor
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__Si señoras otra vez yo, acá traigo algo totalmente diferente a mi anterior historia, espero les guste y me tengan paciencia, la acción no es mi fuerte y aunque de verdad quise hacer un fic de este tipo no se que tal quedo, espero les guste mucho y me perdonen los posibles errores. Este fic es mi segundo fic mas largo, es del estilo de _"Protector De Mi Corazón"_ que hasta ahora había considerado como mi mejor historia, pero esta de verdad me ha gustado mucho, espero que a ustedes también. ¡Que disfruten!_

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Uno **

_*-E-pov-*_

Caminaba por el largo pasillo de esa enorme _mansión_, si es que así se le puede llamar a una guarida de ladrones y asesinos que solo esta disfrazada con la apariencia de reformatorio o con un _refugio_ para jóvenes. Las apariencias verdaderamente podían ser engañosas, algo que tenía una fachada tan caritativa y benévola, era totalmente lo contrario, _La casa de la mafia_, así le decían los de los bajos fondos y ahí es donde viví por un tiempo.

_Los Vulturis,_ eran los que ordenaban en esta casa, con Aro a la cabeza y sus hermanos Cayo y Marco, ellos eran los que movían la mafia en Chicago y las ciudades mas importantes de Estados Unidos, los trabajos no solo los solicitaban en esta ciudad, por todo el país buscaban a Aro y sus hermanos para sus trabajos y bajo su poder nos encontrábamos un sin numero de jóvenes, pues esta solo era la casa principal, _La Sede_, pero por toda la ciudad de Chicago y algunas ciudades vecinas, habían mas _refugios_ con gente de nuestra clase, aparte de algunos que vivían individualmente pero aun así les prestaban sus servicios.

Cuando casi llegue al final del pasillo, pude ver a Alec y Jane custodiando la puerta donde estaba Aro, ambos, eran de los más jóvenes de la organización, pero su edad no les quitaba el que fueran de los más habilidosos, por algo ellos se encargaban de la seguridad de Aro dentro y en ocasiones, fuera de la casa. Y junto a Aro me dirigía, lo mas seguro es que estaba a punto de recibir la próxima misión de mi grupo. Cuando llegue junto a ellos, me saludaron fríamente y me dejaron pasar, no sin antes anunciarme.

— Edward— me saludo alegremente Aro recibiendo prácticamente en la puerta— siempre tan puntual, por eso eres de mis preferidos— yo le sonreí falsamente, el que trabajara para él, no significara que le tuviera afecto, por el contrario, solo podía sentir odio hacia ese hombre

— Aro, ¿para que me llamaste?—

— Directo al punto como siempre— dijo negando con la cabeza

Luego se hizo a un lado y camino hasta su escritorio, pude ver que había una chica sentada frente a su escritorio, estaba de espaldas a mi, de modo que solo pude ver su cabellera chocolate y su complexión delgada y pequeña, tal vez no tan pequeña como la de Alice, pero no debía medir mas de un metro con sesenta y cinco o eso le calcule yo aun estando ella sentada.

— Toma asiento Edward— dijo Aro mientras se sentaba en su sitio de siempre

Cuando lo hice, la chica se giro levemente a verme, me quede impresionado, sus ojos eran hermosos, al igual que su cabello eran en un tono chocolate, su cara tenia forma de corazón y sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor que la hacían ver muy encantadora, era una lastima saber en lo que se convertiría su futuro, pues de algo estaba seguro, si estaba ahí sentada, es porque era la nueva adquisición de Aro.

— Bien, Edward, te presento a Isabella, o como prefiere que le digan, Bella— ahora que ella me miraba de frente, pude notar que en sus ojos había lo mismo que en los míos y en el resto de los chicos que estábamos aquí, _vacio_, lo que me llevaba a pensar, que esta chica, ya practicaba alguna de nuestras _profesiones _

— Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen— le dije tendiéndole mi mano

— Bella Swan— dijo con voz suave y algo fría dándome su mano también. _¿Swan? _¿Acaso ella era…?

— Si— respondió Aro a mi pregunta mental, debió ver la incertidumbre en mi rostro— Ese Swan, Edward, nuestra querida Bella, es hija de Charlie, así que después del lamentable incidente con Charlie, su hija esta aquí también con nosotros— dijo Aro fríamente

— ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?— le pregunte aun sin comprender el porque de mi presencia

— Veras Edward, tu sabes que son pocos los miembros de esta _familia_ en los que confió— así le gustaba a él llamarnos, una _familia_, que lastima de familia éramos entonces— tu eres uno de los mejores y tus capacidades son sobresalientes al resto, por eso, luego de analizar bien la situación he decidido que Bella se integre a tu grupo, deberán enseñarle todo lo que saben, quiero que la entrenen y la unan a ustedes, se que tal vez te tome por sorpresa, pero los únicos que ahora tienen pocos integrantes son ustedes o el grupo de James y como sabrás, no quiero poner a Bella en manos de un depravado como él, se que tu y tu grupo, tienen respeto por las mujeres y su integridad, y aunque me importe poco las relaciones que hay entre todos los miembros, no quiero que James haga de las suyas de nuevo y me ocasione molestias— dijo tan tranquilo como siempre.

James era el líder de otro de los tantos grupos de esta casa, eran muy buenos, pero James tenía una grave obsesión por las mujeres, cuando le gustaba alguna, que en la mayoría de veces, eran casi todas, las perseguía y acosaba y si ellas no se acostaban con él por voluntad propia, entonces las obligaba, claro que esto ocurría cuando Aro ponía a alguna chica nueva en los grupos mas débiles de la casa, que lastimosamente era casi siempre, en cambio poniendo a Bella con nosotros, James lo pensaría dos veces antes de actuar, pues no le convenía armar una guerra con otro de los mejores grupos y si esa llegara a ser la situación, entonces Aro intervendría castigándolo, pues una de las reglas de Aro, era _no peleas físicas_ entre nosotros.

— Por eso— continuó Aro— pensé que él mejor candidato eras tu, Bella no es nueva en este negocio, Charlie supo enseñarle algunas cosas, sus trabajos han sido mínimos, pero tiene una habilidad impresionante, aprende con facilidad y es bastante ágil, así que no tardara en acoplarse. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes alguna objeción?— como si pudiera objetar, era obvio que nadie podía negarse ante las ordenes de Aro, en llegado caso Aro me obligaría a hacerlo o me mataría por desobedecerlo

— Ninguna— le dije simplemente— ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?—

— Hoy mismo, pero primero llévala a tu zona, instala, enséñale las reglas y todo lo que debe saber para desenvolverse en esta casa y en la organización sin ocasionar problemas y luego entrénala, por ahora no tendrán misiones por unos días, aprovecha todo el tiempo, porque para la siguiente quiero que Bella vaya con ustedes y será su problema si ella es un estorbo o una ayuda— yo asentí simplemente— Bien, entonces pueden marcharse—

— Nos vemos luego Aro. ¿Vamos?— le dije a Bella que todo el tiempo permaneció en silencio mirando hacia la ventana, ella no me respondió y simplemente se levanto tomo una maleta a su lado, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a Aro como despedida y me siguió.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta le pedí la maleta y la lleve yo, aunque yo fuera un ladrón, conservaba algunos modales de caballero. Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de la casa, ella solo miraba curiosa por donde pasábamos pero tampoco dijo palabra. Opte por tomar algunos pasillos que yo sabia a esta hora estaban desiertos, pues no tenia ganas de cruzar palabras hipócritas con nadie, rápidamente salimos y la guie hasta mi auto, luego de ayudarla a subir, hice lo mismo y arranque a toda velocidad alejándome lo mas rápido que pude de esa casa del demonio. Cuando estuve a una buena distancia me orille en la carretera y me detuve.

— Bien, antes de continuar, necesito hacerte unas preguntas— dije girándome hacia ella, Bella hizo lo mismo y se giro para mirarme

— ¿Sobre que?— dijo seria

— ¿Qué hace la hija de Charlie Swan aquí? Hasta donde yo tenía entendido y según sus propias palabras, te quería lo más lejos posible de esa casa—

— ¿Conocías a mi padre?— me pregunto ella interesada y tal vez algo emocionada

— Si, algo así, se puede decir que era una de las pocas personas que valían la pena ahí adentro. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta— ella suspiro

— Por dinero, ¿Qué más puede ser? Mi padre murió debiéndole una gran cantidad a Aro y aunque Charlie me tenía supuestamente bien escondida de él, me encontró y seré yo quien le pague la deuda de mi padre con mis servicios— dijo frunciendo el seño. Yo estaba al tanto de dicha deuda, pero pensé que con la muerte de Charlie Aro daría por terminada dicha deuda, tal vez vio en Bella algo que de verdad le llamo la atención para sus miembros, de lo contrario no se habría molestado en traerla solo para pagar la deuda de su padre, así no actuaba Aro

— Charlie debió saber que es imposible esconder algo de Aro— le dije— Según interprete yo las palabras de Aro, te dedicabas a robar ¿No?—

— Si, pero nada comparado con ustedes, yo solo soy una ladrona de la calle— me dijo restándole importancia

— Todos empezamos igual— le dije seriamente— De alguna forma u otra todos llegamos aquí debiéndole dinero a Aro, empezamos por lo bajo, pero una vez dentro es casi imposible salir—

— ¿Exactamente que es lo que voy a aprender?— me pregunto seria

— Defensa personal será lo primero y más importante, luego aprenderás a robar de diferentes maneras y en diferentes situaciones, según tu desempeño te vas a especializar en lo que mejor te salga—

— Aro dijo tu grupo, ¿Cuántos son?—

— Somos cuatro, éramos cinco pero alguien tuvo que salirse por un tiempo, ya los vas a conocer, vas a entrenar con cada uno de ellos, pues cada uno es fuerte en algo diferente, así podremos evaluar tu especialidad, también tienes que aprender las reglas, pero será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, todo a su debido tiempo— le dije encendiendo de nuevo el auto, luego saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marque el tan conocido numero

— _Hey_— me contestaron

— Los necesito reunidos en quince minutos— le dije, Bella solo me miraba atentamente

— _¿Dónde estas?_—

— Voy desde la casa de Aro, allá hablamos— y colgué

— ¿Cuáles son las reglas?— me pregunto Bella luego de unos minutos en silencio

— La primera y mas importante es que no puedes hablar con nadie externo sobre nosotros, lo primordial es mantener la organización en secreto, no se deben armar peleas entre los mismos miembros, si se tiene un problema tan grande con alguien de la organización que no se pueda solucionar sin pelear, se debe recurrir a Aro y sus hermanos Cayo y Marco, ellos designaran que hacer. La palabra de Aro es sagrada, lo que él dice se hace sin chistar. Eso es lo más importante que debes saber por ahora, lo demás te lo iré diciendo de a poco y con mas tiempo—

— Ya veo— dijo simplemente mirando por la ventana

No volvió a preguntar nada más en todo el camino.

—*—


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Dos**

_*-B-pov-*_

No pregunte nada mas, el resto del camino me lo pase analizando mi nueva situación, aunque mi vida nunca fue la de una princesa, aunque siempre nos toco recurrir al robo para comer, nunca pensé que yo terminaría en la misma organización que mi padre.

Charlie aunque no tenia secretos con mi madre y conmigo sobre su _trabajo_, pues externamente a el, mi madre y yo hacíamos lo mismo por un tiempo, solo que a una escala menor, él siempre había dejado muy en claro que no permitirá que yo terminara en el mismo infierno que él. Charlie de joven había tenido muchas deudas, y en una ocasión se encontró un hombre en un bar y este le ofreció un _trabajo_ muy bien remunerado, justo como había dicho Edward Cullen mi nuevo _tutor_ minutos antes, había empezado haciendo cosas pequeñas, pero poco a poco fue _ascendiendo_ y le fue imposible salir después, Charlie me había enseñado lo básico de un ladrón, según él para que aprendiera a sobrevivir cuando él no estuviera. Yo no había tenido que recurrir a mis dotes de ladrona hasta que Charlie cometió un error en una de sus misiones la primera grande en la que se involucraba y por ese pequeño error el dinero que llevarían a Aro se perdió, era tanto dinero que mi madre y yo tuvimos que empezar a robar para la comida de la casa pues el dinero que mi padre ganaba con Aro era todo para pagar la gran deuda que había contraído con él.

Con el tiempo mi padre había decidido mandarme a las afueras de chicago lejos de ellos, pues Aro le había propuesto que me ingresara a la organización y así entre ambos pagaríamos mas pronto la deuda, mi padre no quiso y por eso me tuvo alejado de ellos por un tiempo. Yo no supe nada de ellos hasta meses después cuando me llego la noticia de que mi padre y mi madre habían muerto, habían chocado con el auto mientras intentaban escapar de la policía, algo había salido mal y los habían descubierto robando.

Y aquí estoy, Aro había dado conmigo y me había _pedido_ muy amablemente que me uniera a él, que formara parte de su organización y de ese modo podría pagar la deuda que mi familia tenia. Aunque fuera una proposición tan amable no soy estúpida y se que no me quedaba otra opción, después de que me había encontrado ya no tendría escapatoria, solo me quedaba trabajar para él y pagarle el maldito dinero. A fin de cuentas yo ya era una ladrona, la categoría en la que estuviera después de unirme a Aro no tenia importancia. Esa era la vida que me había tocado, así que preferí hacerlo por las buenas y formar parte de la organización antes de que el mismo me obligara a hacerlo y yo no quería saber los métodos que utilizaría para lograrlo.

Mire por la ventana del Volvo plateado y vi que nos metíamos al estacionamiento de una casa muy lujosa, no me sorprendí, pues mi propio padre me había contado alguna cosas sobre los miembros de su trabajo y yo sabia que algunos fuera de esa organización tenían vidas comunes y vivían muy lujosamente, pero solo lo hacían los mejores en su campo, pues la remuneraciones cuando el trabajo que realizabas era bueno eran realmente grandes, mi padre no había estado entre esa categoría así que habíamos llevado una vida muy _normal,_ si es que el hecho de robar para comer se considera como normal, pero por lo que veía, Edward era de los mejores pues el lugar en verdad era lujoso.

Cuando nos detuvimos, mi acompañante se bajo y me ayudo a bajar del auto, eso si me había sorprendido, no creí que él fuera tan caballeroso y mucho menos con alguien que recién aparece y de quien prácticamente tiene que hacerse cargo, yo veía preparada para que me hicieran sentir un estorbo o una carga, pero al menos _por ahora_ no había sido así.

— ¿Aquí vives?— le pregunte

— No, este es, por decirlo así, el centro de reunión de mi grupo, aquí también es donde entrenamos—

— ¿Cada grupo tiene una casa así?— le pregunte cuando empezamos a entrar en la casa

— Algunos, estas cosas las hacemos independientemente y por comodidad, pues aunque en la mansión de Aro hay un lugar para eso, hay que compartirlo, así que luego de un tiempo y de varios trabajos algunos prefieren buscar un lugar aparte y con mas intimidad— me dijo tranquilo. Llegamos a una puerta y lo vi poner su dedo índice derecho en un cuadro al lado de ella, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió

Llegamos a un amplio salón y habían cuatro personas ahí dentro, dos hombres y dos mujeres, entre las dos mujeres, había una totalmente despampanante rubia de ojos azules, era muy parecida a uno de los dos hombres, pues era igualmente rubio y con ojos azules, la otra chica era bajita, de cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros, además tenia una prominente barriga de embarazada y el ultimo hombre era demasiado alto y fornido, de cabello castaño y ojos pardos. Todos se tensaron cuando me vieron entrar, al parecer era una verdadera sorpresa mi estadía ahí.

— Relájense— les dijo Edward— Les presento a Bella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan. Bella, ellos son los mellizos Rosalie y Jasper Hale— dijo señalando a los rubios— Alice Brandon y Emmett McCarthy— ahora señalando a la chica embarazada y al fornido— Chicos, Bella será nuestro nuevo miembro—

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto la rubia abriendo los ojos asombrada

— ¿Nuevo miembro? ¿Por qué?— pregunto Alice la embarazada

— Hey, no sean mal educadas, van a asustar a Bella— dijo el fornido— Mucho gusto Bella— y me tendió la mano, yo le mire el rostro y me estaba sonriendo, pero no falsamente, lo hacia de verdad, no pude evitarlo y le regrese la sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano

— Un gusto también—

— Perdónanos, pero nos tomaron por sorpresa— dijo la embarazada— mucho gusto Bella, siéntate ¿quieres algo de beber?— me pregunto ahora sonriendo mientras me señalaba uno de los sofás

— Un vaso de agua estará bien— le dije sentándome algo nerviosa, no me gustaba que todos me estuvieran mirando, Edward quien aun permanecía de pie dio un leve carraspeo e inmediatamente las miradas se dirigieron a él. Alice llego a los segundos con el agua

— Bueno Edward, explícanos— pidió Jasper— ¿Es cierto que Bella formara parte de nosotros?— Edward asintió y les conto todo lo que Aro le había dicho y algunas cosas que le conté yo sobre el porque estaba ahí

— Imagino que entonces mandaron a Bella como una especie del remplazo para Alice— dijo Rosalie. Yo permanecí callada pero mire a la embarazada casi no creyendo el que ella hubiera formado parte de un grupo de ladrones, se veía tan pequeña y frágil que no me cabía la idea en la cabeza

— No te confíes de su apariencia— dijo Emmett sonriendo de lado, al parecer comprendió mi expresión— Alice es realmente un peligro, pero como puedes ver por su estado ha tenido que tomar vacaciones— Alice sonrió pero luego se puso melancólica

— Ojala fueran permanentes— todos se pusieron serios. Al parecer y según sus palabras, ella quería salirse, pero como había dicho Edward, después de estar ahí, no es fácil— ¿Sabes?— dijo mirándome— a mi me encantaría que después de que nuestro hijo naciera Jasper y yo pudiéramos salirnos de esta vida y poder criarlo de otra manera— ¿Jasper? ¿Así que eran pareja?— Pero como debes saber es imposible hacerlo— volvió a decir triste

— Si lo sabré yo— todos me miraron— mi padre llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero todo se complico aun mas, después de la perdida del dinero—

— Dejémonos de lamentaciones, no todos pudimos escoger la vida que nos toco— volvió a decir Emmett sonriendo— ya dijimos que luego de que nazca mi sobrino, veremos de negociar algo con Aro, por ahora lo importante es saber que haremos con Bella—

— Entrenarla— dijo Jasper de nuevo. Era bastante callado— de nosotros depende la utilidad de Bella en nuestras próximas misiones, aunque Aro diga que no le importa si Bella es de utilidad o no, a nosotros si debe importarnos—

— Yo pienso que esto es una especie de evaluación— hablo Edward serio— Aro esta midiendo nuestras capacidades poniéndonos un nuevo miembro que no tiene nada de experiencia, el hecho de que Alice no este activa por estos momentos lo puede tener nervioso y debe estar midiendo si somos capaces de realizar nuestro trabajo con alguien diferente y que el resultado sea el mismo, así que debemos actuar rápido y enseñarle a Bella todo lo que sabemos—

— No quiero ser una carga para nadie, yo no escogí estar con ustedes, pero si tengo que hacerlo hare todo lo posible por aprender, lo hago con facilidad, además mi vida también esta en juego aquí— dije seria

— Eso me parece estupendo— dijo Rosalie con el seño fruncido, esa chica intimidaba, pero yo aprendí en la calle a no dejarme amenazar de nadie— porque con uno solo que falle puede echarse a perder tanto la misión como la vida de todos los demás, así que vas a tener que trabajar duro—

— Cálmate nena— dijo Emmett abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios. ¿Así que ellos también eran pareja?— Todo saldrá bien, no puedes estarla juzgando, hay que hacer lo posible para entrenarla, ya veras Bella yo te voy a poner en buena forma— dijo guiñándome un ojo

— Con los entrenamientos podemos empezar mañana— dijo Edward— ahora me parece que lo mas importante es explicarle a Bella como funcionan las cosas y como actuamos nosotros, también tenemos que ubicarla y esta vez no podremos ponerla a vivir sola—

— No, seria presa fácil para James— dijo Alice

— ¿Quién es James? Aro también hablo de él— pregunte

— Es un maldito hijo de puta— dijo Rosalie con desdén— tiene una maldita obsesión con las mujeres y en cuanto entra alguna a la organización no descansa hasta acostarse con ella, es capaz hasta de obligarla si no lo hace por las buenas, ya lo ha hecho incontables ocasiones— yo fruncí el seño

— Yo se cuidarme sola— les dije

— No lo creo, eres una simple novata y James es un experto, además le gusta jugar sucio, no debemos confiarnos aunque estés con nosotros— dijo Jasper

— Mira Bella puede que James se controle un poco por el hecho de que te toco nuestro grupo, pues lo pensara dos veces antes de actuar contra otros tan buenos como él y sabe que si toca a alguien de nosotros vamos a tener problemas y una de las reglas es no pelear entre miembros, así que no va a querer disgustar a Aro. Pero es un tipo tan demente que nunca se esta seguro como actuara— dijo Emmett serio

— Han sido pocas las mujeres de la organización que se han salvado, Alice y Rosalie están entre ellas por lo que ya te dijimos— hablo Edward

— También se salvo Leah y Emily, pues ellas forman parte de otro grupo fuerte y algunas pocas mas— conto Alice

— Por eso debemos tenerte vigilada al menos hasta que aprendas a defenderte adecuadamente— volvió a hablar Edward

— Creo que la mejor parte donde Bella puede estar es contigo Edward— dijo Alice y Edward frunció el seño— Si esta contigo con mayor razón James lo pensara dos veces, ya sabemos que tu le puedes ganar fácilmente, ya lo has hecho— ¿Edward se había enfrenado a James, No que no se podían pelear?— además tu eres el único de nosotros que vive solo, tienes espacio suficiente en tu apartamento—

— Creo que Alice tiene razón Edward— dijo Jasper

— No hace falta de verdad, no quiero ser molestia— les dije, pues claramente por la expresión de Edward, él no estaba muy a gusto con la idea y lo que menos quería era crearle disgustos a alguno por mi culpa

— Esta bien, no eres molestia Bella, te quedaras conmigo— dijo serio

— Bien, entonces tenemos que pasar a explicarte el resto— dijo Emmett

— Lo primero que debes saber es como esta conformada la organización y los grupos más importantes de ella— empezó Jasper— hay quienes trabajan en grupos y quienes lo hacen individualmente, y personas para todo tipo de trabajo, hay desde asesinos a sueldo hasta ladrones como nosotros—

— El grupo de James forma parte de los asesinos a sueldo, son solo tres pero son bastante buenos, James es el jefe, Laurent y Victoria son los demás miembros de su grupo, anteriormente Laurent era el jefe pero después de una evaluación física de Aro, James fue quien tomo el mando— conto Edward

— ¿Hacen evaluaciones?— pregunte

— Si, en algunas ocasiones, se hacen entre los miembros de un mismo grupo y entre los grupos en si, también hay evaluaciones de hombres y mujeres por separado— respondió Edward. Ahora entiendo como pudieron enfrentarse James y Edward— todo lo hacen para poner a los mejores en las misiones más importantes— yo asentí

— Otro de los mejores son el grupo de Jacob, son ladrones como nosotros— continuó Emmett— esta formado por cinco personas, Leah y Emily las mujeres del grupo y Sam y Seth, anteriormente Sam era el líder, pero paso lo mismo que con el grupo de James y Jacob quedo al mando—

— Hay algunos que trabajan individualmente, los más importantes que debes conocer son Demetri, Félix, Heidi y los gemelos Alec y Jane, en algunas ocasiones forman parte del personal de seguridad de Aro, pero son los encargados de los trabajos de silenciar, ellos se encargan de matar a los miembros de la organización que rompen las reglas y de algunas encomiendas personales de Aro, Jane y Heidi también están entre la lista de las que James no pudo conseguir— dijo Edward

— ¿Nosotros robamos solo para Aro?— le pregunte

— No siempre, a Aro lo contratan en su mayoría personas con dinero que necesite cualquier servicio, él cobra una suma dependiendo del trabajo en la que van incluidos nuestros honorarios y los suyos, pero nosotros nunca sabemos para quien es el trabajo— dijo Jasper, yo asentí, esto realmente era complicado, yo era una simple ladrona callejera y nunca pensé resultar metida en una organización de este tipo

— Algo importante que debes saber— dijo Rosalie y esta vez no se veía tan enojada como antes, pero seguía siendo fría— es que no nos gusta mezclarnos con los demás grupos, no confiamos en nadie, lo que se dice entre nosotros, es solo para nosotros, ni siquiera para Aro, antes de darle la información la charlamos en grupo y vemos lo que le diremos, así que debes mantener la boca bien cerrada—

— No te preocupes, entre mis cualidades no esta el ser comunicativa— le dije cortante, no me gusta su actitud conmigo, me amenazaba como si estuviera segura de que yo iba a cometer algún error que los iba a poner en peligro. Ella frunció el seño y me miro disgustada

Estuvimos hablando otro rato mas sobre la organización y los miembros importantes, la ubicación de las demás sedes y me explicaron un poco de las evaluaciones que hacían a los grupos. Al parecer Edward había sido siempre el jefe de ellos, a pesar de las evaluaciones siempre había permanecido en su lugar, también había tenido un enfrentamiento físico evaluativo con James y él había ganado, por ende, James le tenia un especial odio a Edward y siempre trataba de buscar la manera de pelear con él en las evoluciones, pero siempre perdía.

También note que Jasper a pesar de ser tan serio, era el más interesado en que aprendiera y me acoplara rápidamente a su grupo. Me mostraron la casa y todos los cuartos que había allí. Tenían un gimnasio inmenso con todo tipo de maquinas de ejercicio, también tenían una especie de campo lleno de algunos obstáculos lo que me hizo recordar a los que usaban para entrenamientos militares. Había un salón grande y vacio en el que practicaban lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La casa también tenia habitaciones, cocina y todo lo demás, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue un cuarto con armamento, y el salón de practica de tiro, yo no estaba preparada para matar gente, nunca pensé que tendría que manejar un arma y aunque era algo lógico que tendría que aprender a usarlas para defenderme, esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

Después del recorrido por la casa, decidimos que ya que estaba oscureciendo seria suficiente por hoy, mañana empezaríamos con mis entrenamientos. Así que nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, Alice y Jasper subieron a un Porsche amarillo realmente ostentoso, Emmett y Rosalie a un Jeep negro gigantesco y Edward y yo a su Volvo plateado.

— ¿No viven cerca?— le pregunte a Edward luego de ver que todos tomaban direcciones diferentes

— No nos conviene, es peligroso y seriamos un blanco muy fácil si estamos todos juntos, aunque no estamos tan lejos, estamos en la misma zona—

— ¿A parte de la policía a quien más le temen?—

— A la organización en si, en esta vida Bella, no te puedes confiar de nadie—

— Lo se, mi padre lo decía todos los días. Por cierto ¿Cómo lo conociste?—

— Aquí todos saben quien es quien, pero la verdad es que a tu padre lo conocí por el mío—

— ¿Tu padre también esta en la organización?—

— Estaba, lo mataron en una misión y al igual que tu yo tuve que formar parte de esta organización para saldar cuentas. Pero tu padre y el mío fueron compañeros— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

— Veintidós ¿Tu?—

— Veinte ¿Desde que edad empezaste?—

— Desde los quince— volví a abrir los ojos sorprendida— Pero como te dije, yo empecé por lo bajo, por eso me sorprende que Aro te ponga de una vez con nosotros, eso en verdad es peligroso para todos, tu no tienes experiencia y se me hace muy raro que desde la primera vez quiera meterte en un grupo como el nuestro—

— Aprendo fácil Edward, hare todo lo posible por aprender, yo no quiero que por mi culpa pase algo malo y tampoco me quiero arriesgar a mi misma—

— Tranquila, haremos todo lo posible, en todo caso no te sientas responsable de nada, y no prestes atención a Rosalie, se que ella se ha portado muy cortante contigo hoy pero a ella le preocupa mucho que justo ahora Aro nos ponga un integrante nuevo— me dijo el amablemente, aunque siempre se viera esa expresión seria en su rostro, se había portado amable todo el tiempo conmigo

— ¿Por qué?—

— Nosotros habíamos pensado negociar con Aro para que dejara salir mínimo a Alice de la organización, como te diste cuenta ella no quiere que su hijo siga nuestros pasos por lo que estábamos planeando hacer algún tipo de negociación con él, pero Rose piensa que con tu nueva inserción si cometemos un error Aro no va a consentir que nadie se salga. Y en cierto modo yo pienso que esa es su idea, él nos conoce y debe imaginar que planeamos negociar, entonces esta tratando de ponernos trabas para tener mayores motivos y negarse—

— Lo siento, hare todo lo posible por aprender correctamente— dije sintiéndolo de verdad, me daba tristeza pensar en Alice y su hijo, mi propio padre había tratado de evitar que yo resultara metida en esto, ahora mismo debía estarse revolcando en su tumba

— No lo sientas Bella, ya te lo dije, no todos escogemos estar aquí y no a todos nos gusta, pero el que estés con nosotros también es un punto a favor—

— ¿Cuál?—

— Si conseguimos entrenarte lo suficientemente bien, si logramos que te acoples bien a nosotros, tal vez podamos hablar con Aro para que ya teniéndote a ti con nosotros le permita a Alice salir. Aunque es algo que tenemos que hablar primero contigo—

— Por mi no hay problema— le dije— si mi nueva vida de mierda va a servir para ayudar a alguien, con gusto lo hago—

— Gracias Bella, Jasper va a estar muy agradecido contigo si todo sale bien—

— ¿Por eso es que ha estado tan interesado en que aprenda?— él asintió— ¿Todos ustedes desean salirse cierto?— le dije luego de un rato de silencio

— No solo nosotros, hay muchos que lo desean pero son pocos los que lo logran, tiene que ser algo realmente extraordinario para que a alguien se le permita salir— yo asentí

Llegamos a un edificio lujoso, tenia buena seguridad y estaba en una de las mejores zonas residenciales, el aparco y de nuevo me ayudo a subir al auto.

— ¿Por qué Aro dijo que me llevaras a tu zona?— le pregunte mientras caminábamos al ascensor

— Nosotros estamos divididos por zonas, estamos regados por toda la ciudad y cada uno esta ubicado en una zona diferente en la que se respeta el territorio por así decirlo, alguien de la organización no pude matar o robar en dicha zona para su propio beneficio sin pedir permiso al grupo que manda en el lugar y no puede hacerlo si dicho grupo se niega. Pero eso solo es cuando se hace por beneficio, cuando son ordenes de Aro nadie objeta nada. Por eso tampoco nos llevamos bien con el grupo de James, nosotros tratamos de evitar que roben o maten en nuestra zona por gusto y les hemos negado varias veces a ellos— dijo cuando subimos al ascensor, marco el piso ocho cuando las puertas se cerraron

Cuando llegamos al piso, el ingreso una tarjeta y abrió la puerta, cuando entramos me quede asombrada, en verdad era un apartamento muy lujoso, además me llamo la atención el piano de cola blanco.

— ¿Tocas?— le pregunte

— Hace mucho no lo hago— me respondió tranquilamente— ¿Te gusta la comida italiana? Voy a llamar para que traigan la cena, hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar—

— Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo, soy buena en la cocina y además me gusta—

— Por hoy será mejor que no, pero puedes hacerlo cuando gustes— yo asentí— Ven, te mostrare tu habitación, esta poco amueblada pues no la uso con frecuencia, solo cuando alguno de los chicos se queda, pero la iremos arreglando—

— No hay problema, con solo la cama me conformo— cruzamos el pasillo y vi otra puerta en frente de la que el abrió para mi, imagino que debe ser su habitación, luego vi mi habitación— aunque digas que estaba poco amueblaba es mas de lo que he tenido en mucho tiempo— le dije riendo. La habitación tenía una cama doble bastante amplia y se notaba muy cómoda, tenía un sofá a un lado de la cama y una mesita de noche al otro lado, un espejo bastante grande, un cuarto de baño y armario. Era perfecto para mí

— Me alegro, aun así puedes agregarle lo que quieras después— dijo entregándome mi maleta— Si quieres date un baño y cámbiate, yo llamare por la cena y hare lo mismo— yo asentí

— Gracias, de verdad no quiero ser una molestia invadiendo tu casa, pero al menos tratare de que no notes mi presencia—

— No, perdona si me mal interpretaste antes, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a vivir con nadie, pero no pienses que eres una molestia y no tienes que tratar de hacer nada, puedes pasearte tranquila por donde quieras, usa lo que desees, no te molestes por nada, de verdad— en sus ojos verdes se notaba que decía la verdad.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente y pude detallarlo mas que antes, en verdad era guapo, tenia un físico envidiable y para nada tenia la apariencia de un ladrón, podía pasar tranquilamente por un modelo de revistas, tenia un cabello de un raro color bronce y a simple vista se veía muy sedoso, sus labios eran bastante seductores, pero sus ojos eran vacios, como la mayoría de la gente que yo había conocido, pero, los de Edward aparte del vacio expresaban algo mas, resentimiento tal vez o quizá dolor, no lo se con exactitud, pero aun así, se venían hermosos.

Sin darme cuenta Edward también me estaba mirando en silencio, tal vez el también estaba haciendo el mismo análisis que yo, me preguntaba ¿Qué vería él en mis ojos? Yo estaba consiente de que los míos también expresaban vacio, pues todos los que vivimos en una situación como la nuestra, teníamos la misma expresión, mi vida no había sido fácil, a pesar de que Charlie había trabajado para Aro, él no había llegado al punto que llego Edward, nosotros siempre habíamos vivido con necesidades, mi papá era un peón de los mas bajos y sus trabajos no le daban mucho dinero, la única vez que lo habían puesto a hacer un trabajo grande, lo había echado a perder y había hecho a Aro perder mucho dinero.

— Bueno, voy a llamar por la cena— dijo Edward al fin. Yo asentí y él salió, preferí dejar de pensar mas, saque algo de ropa de mi maleta y me metí a bañar, luego acomodaría mis cosas, total eran muy pocas y no tardaría nada

—*—


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Tres**

_*-E-pov-*_

Salí de la habitación de Bella y llame a mi restaurante italiano preferido para que trajeran la cena, me metí a mi habitación para ducharme y cambiarme. Ya en la ducha me puse a pensar en los acontecimientos del día, si es verdad de que Rose tenia razón con referente a que si Bella cometía un error y alguna misión se veía afectada Aro no permitiría que Alice saliera de la organización, pero también era verdad que si lo grabamos integrarla bien, podrías hablar por una especie de cambio o algo por el estilo.

Lo bueno de todo es que la propia Bella estaba dispuesta a cooperar, en verdad se notaba que era una buena chica, al igual que nosotros había crecido en el lado malo de la moneda, pero al menos a ella no le gustaba la vida que llevaba, sus ojos me lo decían, era una pena que tuviera que haber caído en las garras de Aro y lo que mas me molestaba es que tendría que ser yo quien le enseñara malas mañas. Pero tendría que hacerlo si le enseñaba a Bella las cosas correctamente entonces Alice tendría la oportunidad de salir de esta vida de mierda y su hijo podría tener una opción diferente a la nuestra. Yo me encargaría de que Bella aprendiera y de que en las misiones no se equivocara, me haría cargo personalmente de ella y evitaría que se cometiera un error.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para que Alice saliera de aquí, aunque el que Jasper salga lo veía mas difícil, con Alice seria un comienzo, ya luego pensaríamos en Jasper. También tendría que estar al pendiente de Bella, no porque desconfiara de ella, no, según vi, Bella era igual de buena que su padre, si no que era una presa fácil entre la escoria de la organización, muchos aprovecharían que es novata para abusar de ella, especialmente James, pero no solo abusar sexualmente, si no que al ser ella un blanco fácil, nosotros también podríamos caer, muchos va a tratar de aprovecharse de su inexperiencia para tratar de desarmarnos, en ese punto entendí la inseguridad de Rosalie, pero Bella no tenia la culpa, ella era otra victima mas en todo esto, no había motivo para estarla culpando.

Yo necesitaba que aun estuviéramos entre los preferidos de Aro, necesitaba ganarme su confianza cada vez mas y llevaba siete años haciéndolo, siente años rebajándome a lamerle las botas a un aborto humano como lo era Aro, pero necesitaba seguir así por un tiempo mas, hasta encontrar la forma de acabarlo, de matarlo si es posible. Yo llevaba siete años planeando vengarme, vengarme del hombre que acabo con mi familia, con mi padre y con mi madre. Aro había contratado a mi padre cuando yo apenas era un bebe para que fuera el contador de una supuesta empresa que el tenia, mi padre había lavado dinero inocentemente para Aro y cuando lo descubrió ya estaba hundido hasta el cuello. Nunca pudo salir.

Y ese tuvo que seguir siendo su trabajo, Carlisle tuvo que seguir lavándole dinero a Aro por muchos años, pero mi padre no soporto su _trabajo_ y busco la forma de reunir pruebas para hundirlo, Aro lo descubrió y lo mato, a él y a mi madre, después me recluto por una supuesta deuda, pero Aro no sabe que yo estoy al tanto de las intenciones de mi padre y los verdaderos motivos de su muerte, Charlie Swan me había puesto al tanto de todo y le debía una muy grande por eso, en cierto modo eso también me llevaba a querer cuidar de su hija, era como un pago por haberme contado el secreto.

Lo que aun me deja en duda, es el porque Aro no me mato a mi también y me recluto entre sus hombres. Por eso quería ganarme su confianza, quería saber todo lo posible para poder vengarme, no importa si yo formaba parte de alguno de sus planes perversos, no importa si me estaba usando para algo mas que solo el supiera, tuve que convertirme en un vil ladrón y he llegado a matar gente, pero si todo eso hacia que a la larga él cayera, no importaba caer con él. A fin de cuentas me lo merecía, el fin no justifica los medios y yo era nada más y nada menos que un vulgar ladrón.

Termine mi ducha y me puse simplemente el pantalón del pijama, luego salí a recibir la comida cuando llegaron con ella. Fui a la habitación de Bella para avisarle que la cena ya había llegado, cuando me permitió pasar la vi desempacando su maleta, se había cambiado por un pantalón de pijama largo y una blusa de tiras y se había recogido el cabello en una moña, no pude evitar detallar lo bonita que era, y lo delicada que se veía, aunque Alice también se veía frágil, Bella me parece mucho mas, tal vez le resultaría muy difícil aguantar el entrenamiento, pero habría que intentarlo.

— Ya esta la cena, vamos— ella asintió, guardo la ultima prenda que le faltaba y me siguió

Cenamos tranquilamente, y charlamos por un rato, ambos teníamos mucho en común, tuvimos una charla muy grata sobre música clásica y ella me conto que su madre sabia tocar piano, también me había pedido que tocara algún día para ella y se lo concedí, le prometí tocar para ella alguna vez. Luego nos fuimos a dormir pues mañana madrugaríamos temprano para su entrenamiento.

—*—

El día siguiente fue realmente interesante, habíamos empezado el entrenamiento de Bella solo los dos, pues los chicos aun no habían llegado, además lo primordial era ponerla en forma, empecé con calentamiento muscular y luego la puse a trotar alrededor de la casa por una hora, luego seguimos con ejercicios para mejoramiento muscular y resistencia. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no se quejara, en verdad estaba empeñada en hacer las cosas bien y eso me gusto, era una chica decidida y aunque me había contado que cuando era mas chica había sido realmente torpe, me costo creerlo, todo lo había hecho sin tropezarse, pero ella me aseguro que lo había sido, solo que el ser ladrona había hecho que cambiara ese defecto, pues robar, correr y tropezar no era una opción viable, así que a la fuerza aprendió a hacer las cosas sin caerse, para poder sobrevivir en las calles.

Estuvimos haciendo ejercicio hasta el medio día y paramos cuando los chicos llegaron con el almuerzo, luego de comer y reposar un poco la comida, habíamos continuado, pero esta vez no con ejercicio. Rosalie le había dado algunas clases de estiramiento, pero nada tenían que ver con las que yo había hecho anteriormente, pues Rosalie en serio se podía doblar de maneras muy fáciles, Emmett bromeaba mucho con el hecho de que en la cama eso era realmente una ventaja. Aunque no era necesario que Bella se estirara tanto como Rose, ella debería aprender un poco de todos y desarrollar lo que mejor se le diera.

Después de Rosalie pasamos con Emmett, quien le enseñaría un poco de defensa personal, al parecer ella sabia algunos pasos básicos lo que nos ayudaba verdaderamente, también nos ayudaba el que fuera tan ligera y ágil, en verdad Bella podría ser un gran reemplazo para Alice, pues justamente esas eran las cualidades que teníamos con ella, al ser la mas chica era fácil que ella entrar en algún lugar sin ser vista fácilmente, así que tal vez Bella también podría ayudarnos con eso.

Luego de Emmett pasamos a la clase favorita de Jasper, la de tiro, él se podía decir que era un obsesionado con las armas, sabia manejar todo tipo de armamento y aunque siendo ladrones no necesitábamos mucho de las armas y mucho menos de todas, él era feliz cuando practicaba. Bella se mostro incomoda con la clase, pues al parecer no le gustaban las armas, pero aun así había practicado con todas las que Jasper le había dado, su puntería no era muy buena, pero podía mejorar, al final habíamos decidido que aprendiera lo básico de todas pero que practicara con la pistola mas liviana para ella. Y con eso dimos por terminado el entrenamiento del día. Luego Alice las obligo a ella y a Rose a ir al centro comercial pues se entero que Bella tenia poca ropa y con la escusa de conseguir ropa mas adecuada para los entrenamientos, las metió al Porsche y se las llevo.

— Bella en serio esta poniendo todo en el entrenamiento— comento Emmett

— Si, la verdad es que aunque la pusimos a hacer de todo, no se quejo ni una sola vez— les dije

— ¿Hablaste con ella sobre el tema de Alice?— pregunto Jasper ansioso

— Si y esta dispuesta a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarnos, quiere aprender bien, para que negociemos con Aro, según me dijo, si el hecho de que ella tiene que estar metida en esto, ayuda a alguien mas, entonces gustosa lo hace—

— Ojala todo salga bien— comento Jasper de nuevo

— Rosalie no confía mucho en ella, pero debemos darle un poco de tiempo a las dos, a Bella para que nos demuestre lo que puede hacer y a mi Rose para que le tome un poco de confianza, para ella es difícil confiar en alguien que aparece de la noche a la mañana y mas siendo novata—

— Y es entendible Emmett, yo comprendo sus miedos, pero Bella no tiene la culpa de nada, ella es tan inocente en este enredo como nosotros, yo imagino que Aro la esta poniendo con nosotros porque ya debe intuir que pensamos negociar con Alice, el mismo sabe que todos queremos salirnos de esta vida y el bebe debe ser algo obvio para nuestras razones, pero en cierto modo podemos aprovechar el que Bella esta dispuesta a ayudarnos y de ese modo sacar al menos a Alice—

— Si logramos sacar a Alice, les voy a deber mi vida a todos— comento Jasper— de verdad muchas gracias por tratar de ayudarnos—

— No tienes que agradecer nada Jasper, somos como una familia, hemos estado juntos por cuatro años y nos consideramos como hermanos, todos tenemos los mismos deseos de salir, pero si tan siquiera logramos que salga uno, nos damos por satisfechos—

— Pero Edward, tu no has estado muy interesando en salirte, a la larga estas obsesionado con la venganza y se que eres capaz de quedarte aquí toda la vida así se te de la oportunidad y todo con la intensión de matar a Aro— me dijo Emmett

— Si, lo se, pero es lo que he escogido y ustedes lo han respetado todos estos años y espero que continúen haciéndolo— les dije de forma cortante, ese tema no tenia discusión, ellos asintieron y no dijeron mas nada sobre el tema

— Aunque Bella aprenda bien lo que le enseñemos, va a ser muy diferente cuando llegue la hora de actuar, debemos estar muy pendientes de ella—

— Yo me hare cargo de eso Jasper, yo me comprometo a ayudarla en las misiones, y hacer lo que sea posible porque se acople a nosotros fácilmente, solo te pido Emmett que calmes un poco a Rose, se que ella esta haciendo un esfuerzo grande en aceptarla, pero necesito que al menos se muestre mas amable, aunque claramente vimos ayer que Bella no se deja intimidar de Rosalie, tampoco es grato que el grupo este en tensión y se divida, siempre hemos actuado todos juntos y ahora no es el momento para hacer lo contrario—

— No te preocupes Edward, hablare con ella y hare todo lo que sea necesario, yo se que Rose va a aceptarla, solo hay que tenerle un poco de paciencia— yo asentí

—*—

Los días pasaron rápidamente y los entrenamientos de Bella cada vez eran mas intensos y detallados, a la semana de su entrenamiento físico, empezamos a enseñarle a robar, no robarle la cartera a alguien, no, en la casa habían un par de habitaciones especiales en las que había varias trampas, simulaciones de museos, bancos y cosas por el estilo, en ellas pusimos a Bella a prueba para medir su tiempo de reacción y sus habilidades en los robos, como abrir cajas fuertes, desactivar alarmas y evitar cámaras de seguridad, primero sola y luego con pareja, todos tuvimos que ingresar con ella cada uno a la vez y en una ocasión entramos todos, obviamente Alice no formo parte del grupo y se sintió algo frustrada por eso, pero Jasper la calmo fácilmente.

Rápidamente paso mes y medio y Bella cada vez evolucionaba mas con sus entrenamientos, su tiempo en las habitaciones de simulacro se reducía cada vez ante su rapidez y agilidad, como lo había predicho ella en verdad era un gran reemplazo para Alice, estaba desarrollando sus habilidades especialmente en la agilidad y algo de flexibilidad, eso en verdad nos ayudaría mucho y Jasper cada vez estaba mas esperanzado en que Alice pudiera salir de la organización. La situación con Rosalie había mejorado, ya había aceptado a Bella en el grupo y aunque algunas veces se portaba algo fría, al menos ya no la vivía juzgando ni haciéndole comentarios desagradables a Bella y es que ella misma estaba notando su evolución y no podía quejarse de ella.

La convivencia con Bella en mi apartamento era muy amena, yo había vivido solo durante los últimos siete años y aunque pensé que agregar a Bella seria incomodo, no lo fue para nada, pasábamos el tiempo haciendo cosas juntos, pues teníamos muchas cosas en común, yo había tocado el piano para ella en varias ocasiones y Bella había cocinado mis comidas preferidas como pago, nos compenetramos tan bien que incluso ella seria mi pareja en las misiones, de todos yo había sido el que mejor me había entendido con ella en las habitaciones de simulacros y por ello y por el hecho de que me había comprometido estar al pendiente de Bella, pase a ser su pareja de misión.

Cuando llego el segundo mes de su entrenamiento, habíamos recibido una llamada de Aro, lo mas seguro es que ya teníamos la siguiente misión, y aunque estábamos nerviosos, también estábamos algo emocionados por ver como trabajaremos como el nuevo grupo que éramos, Bella al parecer estaba preparada y yo me sorprendía por el hecho de que en verdad aprendía rápido, apenas en dos meses ella ya hacia lo que para algunos les hubiera tomado al menos seis. Además era muy entregada al entrenamiento, no se quejo ni una sola vez y siempre la veía analizando todo para aprender. Lo que si era una pena, es que esa habilidad de aprender tan fácil la estuviera usando para ser ladrona.

Llegamos a la casa de Aro o como la llamaban en los bajos fondos, _La casa de la mafia_, teníamos una cita con Aro a las tres de la tarde en el jardín y estábamos llegando puntuales, incluso teníamos algunos minutos de más.

— Vaya, pero si es el grupito de Edward y la nueva— dijo Leah cuando no la encontramos en el jardín de la casa, al parecer no éramos los únicos que habían citado. Aparte del grupo de Jacob, estaba el de James y Alec y Jane

— Piérdete Leah inundas en aire con tu desagradable olor— dijo Rosalie, ellas definitivamente no se llevaban bien y mucho menos si incluíamos a Heidi, las tres se odiaban

— Tu no me das ordenes rubia estúpida— ambas se enfrascaron en sus cotidianos insultos y pude ver a Bella sonreír divertida

— ¿Siempre son así?— me dijo bajito y cerca al oído

— Incluso peor, si aparece Heidi ella se les une y es realmente desagradable— le dije, ella me sonrió y fue inevitable no regresarle la sonrisa

— Edward ¿No presentas a la nueva?— mi rostro inmediatamente se frunció, esa voz solo podía ser de James, levante el rostro y efectivamente estaba James parado frente a nosotros mirando a Bella como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Laurent y Victoria estaban a unos metros sentados hablando entre si, Victoria había sido pareja de James por un tiempo, pero al parecer ella misma se canso de los juegos de James y lo abandono, ahora esta con Riley un chico mucho menor que ella y que había ingresado hace poco a la organización. A James le dio lo mismo

— Nadie necesita conocerte James, no eres agradable a la vista— le dijo Emmett

— Bella ¿no?— dijo James ignorando a Emmett y acercándose a Bella extendiéndole la mano— Es un gusto conocerte— Bella lo dejo con la mano estirada, yo no podía creerlo, solo Rosalie, Alice y Leah habían hecho eso, realmente James se pondrá furioso

— Lastimosamente no comparto el sentimiento— dijo Bella— No me agradas— James iba a acercarse mas a ella e instintivamente me pare en medio

— Ya la oíste, no molestes James— él me dio su típica mirada de odio y luego soltó su sonrisa sádica

— ¡Oh! no lo puedo creer— dijo riéndose— ya encontraste pasatiempo, ¡Era hora!—

— No seas imbécil— le dije de manera fría

— No, no lo soy, pero, ya vas a ver como cae tu mujercita, ya nos veremos después Bella— y se marcho

— Acabas de despertar su interés hermano— dijo Jasper, yo solo lo mire para que continuara, Bella se acerco también a escuchar— el que la defendieras le causa a James mas reto, de por si el que Bella lo rechazara tan abiertamente ya es un aliciente, que personalmente tu la defienda se lo pone mas divertido, ya sabes lo obsesionado que esta contigo—

— Me importa un carajo ¿Qué querías que hiciera?—

— Hiciste lo correcto, pero solo te digo que se ha obsesionado al doble—

— Si es que eso puede ser posible— le dije

— Hey Cullen— yo me gire y encontré a Jacob, Sam y Seth a mi lado— ¿No presentas?— dijo sonriendo, con ellos no tenia el menor problema, a pesar de todo me caían bien y se que ellos estaban tan interesados en salirse de esta vida como nosotros

— Claro, Bella— la llame y la tome de un brazo, acercándola al grupo— Este es Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater y Sam Uley, ellos forman un equipo junto a Leah Clearwater y Emily Uley esposa de Sam— Dije señalando a Emily que estaba tratando de calmar a Rose y Leah— chicos ella es Bella Swan—

— Un gusto— dijo Bella simplemente

— ¿Swan?— pregunto Jacob

— Soy hija de Charlie, creo que todos lo conocieron— ellos asintieron

— Claro que si, mi papá y el de Leah y Seth hacían equipo con él y con Carlisle el papá de Edward— dijo Jacob ella me miro y luego los miro a ellos. No me gusto la mirada de Jacob a Bella y no se porque, pero me acerque a ella y le puse mis manos en sus hombros, Jacob vio el gesto y desvió la mirada de Bella

— ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?— pregunto Sam

— Realmente bien, Bella ha aprendido muy fácil y lo ha hecho en un tiempo sorprendente—

— No es para tanto Edward— me dijo algo apenada

— En todo caso, mucha suerte en la que sea tu primera misión— dijo Seth— No te pongas nerviosa y vas a ver que todo sale bien— Seth le sonrió a Bella y ella le regreso la sonrisa

— ¡Oh pero si ya están todos aquí!— inmediatamente todos miramos hacia donde provenía la voz, Aro apareció en el jardín seguido de Jane y Alec— Bella querida— dijo acercándose hasta ella y besándole la mano— que gusto verte ¿Cómo te han tratado?— le pregunto y luego me miro

— Bastante bien—

— ¿Te has acoplado al grupo?— ella asintió — ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?— me pregunto ahora a mi

— Bien— le respondí simplemente. Él sonrió

— Que bueno, espero que todo salga bien en la misión que les encomendare—

Efectivamente nos iba a dar una misión, pronto veríamos que tan bien funcionaríamos con Bella. Aro hizo una seña mientras caminaba hasta donde estaban Alec y Jane, todos los presentes se agruparon frente a él, yo jale a Bella del brazo para ubicarla a mi lado y al lado de Jasper.

— Bien— hablo Aro para todos— los mande llamar, porque efectivamente tengo misiones para ustedes, son realmente importantes pues los clientes son muy exigentes y han pagado muy caro porque todo salga perfecto, así que no lo arruinen, Jacob tu grupo hará la misión en veinte días, Jane te dará toda la información necesaria, viajaran hasta New York, pues es allí donde harán el trabajo— Jacob y su grupo siguieron a Jane— James, hay un policía de alto rango que esta molestando a mi cliente, pero anda muy bien acompañado, por eso he ofrecido tus servicios, no es solo un hombre y aunque las presas son varios, esta vez no quiero que mates a quien nada tiene que ver, no quiero trabajos gratis, Alec te dará la información necesaria— James hizo lo mismo que Jacob así que su grupo siguió a Alec— Bien, Edward te he dejado para el final porque hay un par de cosas que quiero hablar con ustedes—

— ¿Qué es?— le pregunte

— Su misión será aquí en Chicago, tendrán que entrar a la mansión de uno de los hombres mas ricos de la ciudad, Eleazar Denali, al parecer en su poder hay una caja negra de acero, esta absolutamente sellada y el contenido de la caja lo desconozco, pero mi cliente la quiere sin un rasguño e igualmente sellada, al parecer el señor Denali tiene el presentimiento de que mi cliente enviara por ella, por lo que mando instalar alarmas en toda su casa y tiene un par de guardias custodiando los alrededores, es todo lo que se, los detalles están en sus manos, es su trabajo averiguar lo que necesitan y conseguir esa caja, no quiero errores, ya lo dije, mi cliente esta pagando realmente mucho por ello. Bella— dijo mirándola

— Si señor Aro— él sonrió

— Nada de señor querida, somos una _familia_, dime solo Aro— ella asintió— quiero hablarte de la deuda de tu padre— Bella lo miro curiosa— Voy a ponerte las cosas realmente fáciles, no necesito que me pagues con dinero— ella frunció el seño— trabaja para mi y eso es todo, en cierto modo me vas hacer ganar dinero con tu trabajo, pero no necesitas darme nada de tus honorarios, solo con que trabajes para mi me basta— eso si que era extraño

— ¿Por qué?— se animo a preguntar Bella

— Digamos que lo hare en honor a tu padre— ella asintió

— Gracias entonces— le dijo no muy convencida

— Bien, eso es todo chicos, en quince días quiero aquí esa caja, en sus manos queda investigar en que parte de la casa esta y traérmela—

— Aquí la tendrás Aro— le dije

— Llévale mis saludes a Alice, Jasper— dijo antes de irse, Jasper solo asintió

Luego de despedirnos nos fuimos rápido de esa cada, nunca nos gusto estar ahí mucho tiempo y solo íbamos cuando él nos mandaba llamar o cuando finalizábamos las misiones.

—*—


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_*-E-pov-*_

— Esto va a ser fácil— dijo Emmett cuando ya estábamos en la casa de reunión

— Aparentemente lo es, pero ya veremos que encontramos— dijo Jasper mientras investigaba en su laptop, él era la cabeza electrónica del grupo, quien averiguaba que sistemas de alarma tenían dichos lugares y como desactivarlas, Emmett salió hacia la casa de Eleazar Denali para tener más información

— Avísame cuando encuentres todo lo que necesitamos, Bella— la llame ella se levanto del sofá— vamos a entrenar— y me siguió sin chistar

— Me siento algo nerviosa— me dijo ella cuando entramos al salón de lucha

— Relájate, todo saldrá bien, al menos nos dieron algo fácil esta vez— ella asintió

— Aun no entiendo porque Aro no quiso cobrarme la deuda—

— La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo, Aro a veces hace cosas que nadie comprende— eso me había dejado desconcertado, él estaba haciendo casi lo mismo que hizo conmigo, aunque él tenia maneras muy extrañas de reclutar gente— Bien, no hay que pensar en eso por ahora, empecemos—

— ¿Qué vamos a practicar hoy?—

— Solo un poco de defensa personal, es bueno que hagas un poco de práctica todos los días, además allí no serviremos de mucho, Jasper nos llamara cuando encuentre lo necesario—

— Me siento frustrada con esto, no he podido ganarles a ninguno de ustedes, a excepción de Rosalie, ni a Jasper ni a Emmett ni a ti, ni una vez los he derrumbado ni golpeado— me dijo frustrada

— Que le ganaras a Rosalie habla muy bien, la verdad es que nosotros llevamos muchos años entrenando, no es fácil derribarnos con tu entrenamiento de dos meses—

— Entonces de nada voy a servir si me sale alguien como ustedes—

— Lo dudo, mira que Rose lleva muchos años entrenando y a excepción de Emmett que se deja ganar de ella, ni a Jasper ni a mi nos a derribado, solo ha conseguido golpearnos, pero y aun así ha salido bien en las misiones, es solo la experiencia Bella, por ahora no creo que pase lo que dices, solo vamos a una casa custodiada por guardias personales, ellos no están acostumbrados a las peleas tan frecuentemente como nosotros, así que no serán gran problema— ella asintió

Luego de una hora de entrenamiento y media más en algún enfrentamiento de práctica Bella había logrado darme un golpe en un hombro, pero no había sido suficiente para derribarme y rápidamente la inmovilice en el suelo, quedando sentado sobre ella con mis pies a cada lado de sus caderas y ella de espaldas al piso.

Estábamos realmente cerca, nuestros rostros estaban a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada por el anterior ejercicio y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos en silencio, ella realmente era hermosa, una de las pocas mujeres que había llegado a llamar mi atención verdaderamente, me gustaba, no lo podía negar y lo que mas me gustaba es que había llamado mi atención de forma natural, no se había empeñado en hacer cosas que me agradaran solo con la intensión de que la viera y no coqueteaba conmigo.

La distancia estaba empezando a acortarse, podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi rostro y lo mas seguro es que ella podía sentir la mía, no estaba pensando mucho en lo que estaba haciendo y sinceramente tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero los gritos de Alice desde el pasillo llamándonos nos hicieron separar rápidamente.

— Chicos— dijo Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta, ambos ya estábamos sentados en el piso respirando aun agitadamente— Jasper ha encontrado lo que necesitamos, vamos— dijo tirándonos un par de toallas para secarnos el sudor

Ambos nos levantamos y seguimos a Alice sin decir una palabra y sin cruzar nuestras miradas, llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá frente a Jasper pues los otros puestos ya estaban ocupados. Emmett ya había llegado también.

— ¿Qué encontraron?— pregunte a ambos

— Pues al parecer si es un trabajo fácil, instalaron un sistema de seguridad por toda la casa, alarmas y cámaras de vigilancia, pero nada difícil de desactivar— Dijo Jasper

— Son cinco guaridas de seguridad— empezó Emmett— pero no estoy del todo seguro, la casa es grande y solo pude ver a esos cinco, tienen a un guardia en la puerta principal, otro en la salida al jardín trasero, hay un hombre mas que sale con Eleazar y dos que no supe su habitación exacta pero se que son los guardia de la caja, pues seguí a la cocinera hasta el mercado y la escuche hablando con otra sirvienta en el mercado y le contaba sobre la nueva seguridad de la casa y los dos guardias que vigilaban el despacho de Eleazar, así que debe ser ahí donde guarda la caja pero no se el punto exacto, nadie vigila las cámaras las veinticuatro horas, simplemente se grava todo lo que pasa en el día y en la mañana se revisa—

— Ya se donde— dijo Jasper mientras giraba su laptop y nos mostraba el plano de la casa a la vez que con un lapicero nos mostraba cada parte que describía— encontré los planos de la casa de los Denali, aunque hay dos despachos, así que tendremos que ir a ambos. La mansión tiene tres pisos y terraza, son siete habitaciones contando la de los señores Denali y sus tres hijas, las habitaciones están en la tercera planta, el primer despacho, una sala de juegos, el gimnasio, un baño individual y la biblioteca están en el segundo, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, un baño individual, tres recamaras para los empleados y el segundo despacho están en la primera—

— Está bien, aunque hayan dos despachos podemos dividirnos en dos grupos tranquilamente, no son muchos guardias y podremos burlarlos fácilmente— dije

— Ah, por cierto— dijo Emmett— los guardias tienen descanso de tres horas en la tarde, al parecer se van a descansar primero dos y luego tres, aunque cuando quedan dos, siempre quedan vigilando el despacho, las puertas quedan libres—

— No, en el día no es nuestro estilo, es arriesgado, lo haremos en la noche— les dije, todos asintieron— ¿tienes la lista de cuantos viven allí?— le pregunte a Emmett

— Eleazar y su esposa Carmen, tres hijas, Irina, Kate y Tanya, tres personas mas que conforman la servidumbre, pero no tengo sus nombres, se que hay una cocinera y dos mucamas, no tienen chofer, cada quien sale en su propio auto, jardinero tampoco, de eso se ocupa la señora Carmen, al parecer es su pasatiempo favorito—

— Bien hecho Emmett— con eso es suficiente, solo tenemos que aprendernos el plano de memoria y como desactivar las alarmas y cámaras de seguridad, luego idearemos el plan para entrar, por ahora lo importante es saber en donde nos movemos y como desactivar el sistema—

Jasper nos imprimió un plano para cada uno, estudiamos las entradas y salidas, los pasillos, las habitaciones, todo, también buscamos un plano del sector y trazamos algunas rutas de escape y avenidas principales, después de dos horas arreglando detalles en planos, pasamos a pensar como entrar a la mansión y como burlar a los guardias. Cuando teníamos todo planeado nos fuimos cada uno a sus apartamentos, me fije en la hora y eran mas las diez de la noche, en verdad el tiempo había pasado volando.

— Es increíble como consiguen información tan rápido— me dijo Bella en el auto, la tensión que habíamos tenido en el cuarto de entrenamiento ya no estaba tan fuerte, aunque aun seguía ahí

— Si, Jasper es muy bueno con los sistemas y Emmett hace hablar a la gente muy fácil y es bueno investigando—

— Solo espero que todo salga bien—

— Ya no te preocupes Bella, ni pienses en eso desde ahora, concéntrate en el plan y solo en eso— ella asintió

Cuando llegamos al apartamento Bella se ofreció a cocinar, yo la ayude un poco para que fuera mas rápido y media hora después ya estábamos cenando, cuando terminamos nos fuimos a duchar y a dormir, había sido un día agotador y ella tenia que continuar los siguientes días con su entrenamiento.

—*—

El día de la misión por fin había llegado, los quince días habían pasado rápido y esta vez, todos habíamos decidido entrenar un poco, pues al estar Bella novata debíamos estar preparados para cubrir cualquier contrariedad, Bella y yo habíamos pasado entrenando en las habitaciones de simulacros los dos juntos, pues no solo ella debía acostumbrarse a trabajar conmigo si no que yo también debía hacerlo, especialmente porque casi siempre había estado solo cuando armábamos grupos, Alice por lo general entraba con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie, mientras yo lo hacia por mi lado, eran pocas las veces en las que Alice hacia pareja conmigo cuando Jasper debía quedarse en el auto monitoreando.

Eran las diez de la noche y nos encontrábamos en la casa de reuniones preparando todo para salir. Como es de esperarse nos vestíamos de negro, con capuchas, guantes de cuero y lentes de visión nocturna, para camuflarnos con la noche y no dejar huellas dactilares ni nada por el estilo. Estábamos equipados con micrófonos y audífonos de comunicación para no perder a nadie y estar atentos a lo que pasaba, también íbamos armados con pistolas y algún arma blanca camuflada para emergencias. Bella había hecho un gesto de mala cara ante la necesidad de cargar con armas, pero no se había quejado.

Ahora que la detallaba bien, se veía realmente sexy con ese traje de cuero negro, se le pegaba al cuerpo y dejaba ver claramente sus bien dotadas curvas, aunque fuera una chica menuda y delgada, tenia las curvas necesarias para dejar sin aliento a cualquiera, desvié mi mirada de su cuerpo por dos motivos, el primero, necesitaba mi concentración solo para la misión y el segundo, si seguía comiéndomela con la mirada no tardaría en tener una erección. Tal vez la falta de vida sexual en los últimos meses en verdad me estaba afectando y Emmett tenía razón al decirme que el cerebro se me iba a fundir de tanta testosterona sin liberar. Me reprendí internamente, Emmett solo hablaba tonterías, el hecho que yo considerara alguno de sus comentarios como verdadero, es porque ya estaba realmente mal.

Cuando estuvimos equipados y listos, subimos a una camioneta negra en la cual realizábamos nuestros trabajos, Jasper se encargaba de falsificarle las placas cada misión, para que cuando buscaran la procedencia del auto nunca la encontraran.

Alice nos deseo suerte y le dio un beso a Jasper antes de partir, Jasper era quien conducía y atrás íbamos el resto en completo silencio. Cuando llegamos cerca al barrio de la casa de los Denali, paramos en una calle desierta para revisar la zona antes de acercarnos.

— No hay policías cerca— comento Jasper revisando la radio

Él interceptaba la radio de la policía local y nos avisaba si estaba despejado o si habían dado alguna señal de alarma, sabiendo el tiempo de reacción de la policía nosotros aprovechábamos para escapar.

— Entonces andando, es hora— dije viendo mi reloj y comprobando que faltaban quince minutos para las once de la noche. Cuando estuvimos a un par de cuadras de la casa, en donde Jasper estaría esperándonos, mientras monitoreaba y desactivaba las alarmas y cámaras de seguridad, todos nos acomodamos las capuchas y nos subimos los lentes nocturnos a la frente teniéndolos listos para disponernos a entrar— Son exactamente las once de la noche, empecemos— Jasper abrió su laptop y desactivo las cámaras de seguridad y las alarmas, de paso corto la luz

— Listo, pueden entrar—

— A las doce de la noche ya debemos de haber salido de esa casa, ya saben como es, si aparece la policía, a las doce se va el que llegue puntual hasta la camioneta, no vas a esperar a nadie Jasper, quien se queda se ira por su cuenta, lo importante es la maldita caja, en llegado caso de que a alguien lo atrape la policía, no se preocupe, al día siguiente estará libre otra vez, por eso lo primordial es la caja. ¿Quedo claro?—

— Si— dijeron todos

_*-B-pov-*_

Después del discurso de Edward salimos de la camioneta y tomamos rumbos diferentes, Emmett y Rosalie irían por la derecha y Edward y yo por la izquierda. Tenia el corazón acelerado a mil, esta era mi maldita primera misión y aunque ellos dijeran que era algo fácil, yo lo veía muy importante y complicado por ser la primera vez, mi primer robo _grande_, la primera vez que voy a actuar no como una ladrona callejera, si no como una ladrona _profesional_ a la cual le van a pagar una millonada por el robo. Me había esforzado muchísimo con los entrenamientos pues no quería decepcionar a nadie, especialmente a Edward, él era quien más horas había gastado en mis entrenamientos, especialmente en los de pareja, quien más paciencia me había tenido y quien se estaba arriesgando el pellejo al ir de pareja de una novata como yo.

No me había quejado ni una sola vez por muy cansada que estuviera en los entrenamientos, quería demostrarles y demostrarme a mi misma que podía hacerlo, y no es que el hecho de convertirme en una ladrona profesional me llame la atención, pero me había encariñado muchísimo con Alice y si yo podía hacer que ella y su hijo salieran de esta mierda, entonces lo haría, todos habían puesto de su parte para ayudarme, incluso Rosalie había dejado de atacarme con sus comentarios y ahora estaba mas _amable_ y dispuesta para que aprendiera rápido, así que no quería defraudarlos y echar a perder todas las horas y días enteros de entrenamiento.

Caminamos sigilosamente entre las sombras, Edward iba delante de mí mientras observaba los alrededores cuidando que nadie nos viera, yo iba atrás suyo observándolo a él y tratando de aprender todos sus movimientos y gestos, tratando de absorber todo lo que él hacia para usarlo para el futuro. Edward se veía realmente guapo con ese atuendo, aparte la expresión seria, fría y calculadora que tenia le daba un toque de misterio que lo hacia ver mas atractivo, él era todo un hombre de verdad, asumía sus roles en la vida cuando tenia que hacerlo, a pesar de ser un ladrón, solo lo veía en dicho plan cuando era necesario, el resto del tiempo, era un chico común que aunque continuaba siendo serio, era amable y una persona fácil de tratar.

Me gustaba demasiado, eso lo había admitido hacia mucho, pero ¿Quién no podría sentir atracción por un hombre así? Especialmente cuando vives con él y cuando lo vez todos los días sin camisa, con esos músculos perfectos y esa piel tan tersa, con el cabello revuelto cuando recién se levanta, cuando muestra esa faceta tranquila mientras cocina y cuando pone esa expresión relajada al tocar el piano, definitivamente era un hombre impresionante y _demasiado_ sexy.

Y la falta de sexo a mi me estaba consumiendo el cerebro, me excitaba en muchísimas ocasiones con solo verlo o detallarlo y aunque yo no fuera una experta en ese campo, tampoco era una mojigata y había tenido millones de ideas de cómo seria hacer el amor con él. Despeje esas ideas de lado o definitivamente iba a estropear la misión solo por estarme excitando con ideas mentales de Edward desnudo.

Llegamos a una cuadra de la casa Edward me tomo de un brazo para que me detuviera, ambos entraríamos por la parte trasera de la casa e iríamos al despacho del primer piso, Rose y Emmett irían por delante y al segundo piso. Lentamente nos acercamos hasta la casa y en cuanto estuvimos cerca a la posición del guardia, Edward le lanzo una piedra a una de las lámparas de la calle a una distancia considerable desde nuestro punto, la piedra dio en la base del tubo y no en la lámpara en si, pues solo queríamos llamar su atención y no levantar mucha sospecha. Efectivamente el guardia salió a mirar y Edward y yo aprovechamos para entrar.

Edward entrelazo los dedos de las manos para que yo apoyara el pie y así me podría impulsar para saltar el muro del jardín, llegue a lo alto del muro, cayendo acuclillada en el bordo, luego salte al otro lado y segundos después Edward ya me hacia compañía. En cuanto pasamos al otro lado nos bajamos los visores nocturnos pues ahí las lámparas de la calle ya no daban luz y aunque las de la casa estaban apagadas antes de que nosotros llegáramos, Jasper las había cortado por seguridad.

— _Ya estamos dentro_— escuche en mi oído la voz de Edward, había hablando tan bajo que solo lo escuche por el auricular

— _Okey, todo va bien hasta ahora, las cámaras ya están desactivadas así que pueden andar por el lugar tranquilamente_— nos informo Jasper

— _Estamos dentro también_— hablo ahora Emmett

El silencio regreso y nosotros ingresamos a la casa por la parte de atrás, la cocina estaba desierta y todo estaba en silencio y calma, pasamos rápidamente por los dormitorios de la servidumbre, Edward siempre delante de mi, luego llegamos al comedor y de igual forma lo pasamos rápidamente, al llegar a la sala vimos dos pasillos, teníamos que tomar el de la izquierda para llegar al primer despacho.

— _En este despacho no hay guardias, pero revisaremos todo el lugar_— escuchamos la voz de Rose

— _Son suyos_— dijo la voz de Jasper a Edward y a mi, habíamos aclarado que no mencionaríamos nuestros nombres por seguridad, Edward no respondió nada pues estábamos cerca y no podíamos llamar la atención. Mi corazón se acelero al saber que nosotros nos enfrentaríamos a los guardias. Edward de pronto se giro hacia mí y me tomo el rostro mientras acercaba sus labios a mi oído

— Voy a dar la vuelta por el otro pasillo para que lleguemos de ambos lados, cuando yo este en la entrada del otro lado te daré una señal por el auricular— yo asentí y lo vi perderse rápidamente por el pasillo de la derecha, a los segundos lo escuche— _ desde acá puedo verlos mejor_— me dijo—_ vamos a entrar ambos pero yo llegare primero así que van a atacarme a mi, como no te esperan a ti vas a tomarlos por detrás y los noquearas ¿Entendido?—_

— Si— le dije simplemente casi susurrando

— _Ahora_—

Rápidamente y de la forma en que me habían enseñado, camine con pasos silenciosos hasta el lugar, efectivamente Edward apareció primero que yo y ambos guardias se acercaron a golpearlo, el primero lo ataco pero el fácilmente lo noqueo, el siguiente iba a golpearlo pero yo ya estaba atrás suyo y con rápido golpe logre hacer lo miso. Me sentí feliz de haber noqueado a alguien tan fácilmente, había intentado tan siquiera golpear a Edward sorprendiéndolo en cualquier parte, ya fuera en la cocina o en la sala, pero nunca había podido, él siempre tenia los sentidos alerta y por muy relajado que se viera, siempre estaba al pendiente de los movimientos a su alrededor.

— Muy bien— me dijo Edward al oído cuando estuvo cerca a mí, esas simples palabras aumentaron más mi felicidad

Edward abrió la puerta e ingreso él primero mientras yo vigilaba el pasillo, cuando estuvo seguro que adentro no había nadie me toco un brazo indicándome que entrara, buscamos por todo el despacho y no fue difícil encontrar la caja fuerte, Jasper nos había dado un pequeño tablero electrónico para que lo pegáramos a la tapa de la caja fuerte justo al lado del tablero original de esta, con un pequeño cable Edward conecto ambos tableros y rápidamente en la pantalla del que nos dio Jasper apareció el numero de la clave, Edward lo marco en el nuestro mientras yo aun estaba pendiente de la puerta, como era de esperarse la caja fuerte se abrió y adentro aparte de dinero y papeles estaba la dichosa caja negra de acero que teníamos que robar. Edward la saco y nos dispusimos a salir de ahí.

— La tenemos— escuche decir a Edward a la vez que también lo escuchaba en mi audífono

— _Entonces nos vamos_— dijo Emmett

— ¡Mierda! Que pesada es— exclamo suavemente y para que él se quejara de que algo pesaba, es porque definitivamente lo era

— _¡Chicos, alguien llamo a la policía y estarán aquí en cinco minutos, tienen que salir ya!_— nos apuro Jasper, mi corazón se acelero y el miedo invadió mis ser

— ¿La policía? Pero si nadie ha notado nuestra presencia— dijo Edward de nuevo mientras salimos de despacho

— _Nadie la llamo desde la casa, fue desde otro lugar, no tengo la ubicación_— dijo Jasper

— _Eso si es sospechoso, si tú no tienes la ubicación, entonces nos tendieron una trampa_— dijo Rosalie

— Ahora no hay tiempo para pensar quien fue, debemos salir— volvió a hablar Edward— saldremos por delante, ¿Noquearon a los guardias no?— pregunto Edward a Emmett y Rosalie

— _Si_—

— Entonces saldremos por ahí, porque el guardia de atrás esta despierto—

— _Te he dicho que tienes que noquear todo lo que se mueva_— lo regaño Emmett

Edward solo hizo un gesto de mal gusto y continuamos caminando, ya estábamos saliendo a la sala cuando una sombra se lanzo hacia nosotros y sin pensarlo dos veces tome pose de defensa y le di un puño en la nariz acompañado de una patada en las costillas, cuando el cuerpo cayo al piso note que era el guardia de atrás.

Edward me miro pero no pude ver su expresión pues aun teníamos puestos los visores, continuamos el camino y cuando estuvimos en la puerta en la parte de afuera de la casa se escucharon las sirenas de los autos de policía y se vieron luces a lo lejos.

— ¡Por atrás!— me dijo Edward a la vez que se subía los visores nocturnos, yo lo imite y empezamos a correr hasta el jardín trasero. Trate de abrir la puerta pero no pude

— ¡Esta cerrada!— hable por segunda vez en toda la noche

— Mierda, esta caja es demasiado pesada para saltar con ella— me dijo Edward

— Aun lado— escuchamos la voz de Emmett gritar a unos metros, venia corriendo seguido de Rosalie y segundos después lo vimos estamparse contra la reja del jardín la cual cedió al instante, nadie dijo mas palabras empezamos a correr por la misma ruta que Edward y yo habíamos llegado y minutos después divisamos la camioneta, la cual ya estaba en marca con las puertas laterales abiertas para nosotros, en cuanto subimos Jasper arranco

— ¡Lo logramos!— grito Emmett varias cuadras después y yo no podía creerlo, de verdad lo habíamos logrado

— ¿Qué demonios tendrá esta caja? Pesa como los mil demonios— comento Edward, Emmett inmediatamente la levanto y le dio la razón

— ¿Quien llamaría la policía?— pregunte todos se pusieron serios

— Eso fue raro, nadie de la zona los llamo, la llamada viene de otro lado pero no se de donde— comento Jasper frustrado

— Creo que alguien decidió enviarnos una sorpresa y probarnos— dijo Edward

— ¿Crees que fue Aro?— pregunto Rosalie

— No tengo la menor duda— aseguro Edward

— De todos modos lo logramos, no importa si fue él o no— dijo Emmett

— Y tenemos que felicitar a Bella, noqueo al guardia del despacho y el de atrás nos tomo por sorpresa en la sala y lo dejo tirado en el piso con la nariz rota y tal vez alguna costilla— comento Edward mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros acercándome a el en un amistoso abrazo yo me sonroje por el comentario pero mas por su cercanía

— Felicidades Bella, tenemos que celebrar— grito Emmett alegre

— Cierto, te felicito Bella, te fue excelente— dijo Jasper aun conduciendo

— Gracias— les dije emocionada

— En verdad lo hiciste bien, te mereces las felicitaciones— yo me quede en shock ¿Rosalie había acabado de darme un elogio? Dios mío el mundo se va a acabar. Todos se quedaron viéndola

— Gracias Rosalie— le dije sonriéndole, ella no me regreso la sonrisa pero asintió

— Bien, ahora hay que llevarle esto a Aro— dijo Edward

Jasper condujo rápidamente por la ciudad, yo mire el reloj y vi que eran las doce con quince minutos, habíamos salido de la casa incluso antes de las doce. Segundos después estábamos estacionando en la casa de Aro.

—*—


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cinco**

_*-B-pov-*_

— Vaya, felicitaciones— nos dijo Aro cuando nos recibió en su despacho

— Aquí tienes la caja— dijo Edward entregándosela y poniéndola sobre el escritorio, cuando la caja sonó al caer sobre la madera con un fuerte golpe Aro alzo los ojos

— ¿Tanto pesa?— Edward asintió— ¿Qué demonios tendrá esa caja? En fin, eso no me importa. ¿No tuvieron contratiempos?— pregunto mirándonos fijamente. Definitivamente él había llamado la policía

— Para nada— dijo Edward secamente, Aro volvió a alzar las cejas

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?— me pregunto ahora a mi

— Bien— le dije tranquilamente, él me miro y sonrió

— Me alegra, veo que han funcionado como grupo, aunque esta misión ha sido muy fácil, ya veremos como les va en algo mas complicado— y tenia toda la razón, mi verdadera prueba seria con algún trabajo grande— toma— dujo tendiéndome una tarjeta de crédito y una chequera— son para tu cuenta, ahí se te depositara el pago cuando nuestro cliente haya recibido la caja, ya después te explicaran los chicos— yo asentí recibiéndolas

— Bien, entonces nos vamos— le dijo Edward

— Claro, vayan tranquilos y felicidades de nuevo por otro trabajo impecable— dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa era tan falsa como las que siempre había dado. Nosotros solo asentimos y salimos

En el camino hasta la casa de reunión donde nos esperaba Alice, Edward me explico como usar la tarjeta de crédito y cuando y como se me depositaria el dinero.

— ¡Chicos!— grito Alice emocionada cuando nos vio— Yo sabia que todo saldría bien, felicidades Bella— me dijo mientras me abrazaba, aunque su barriga no me permitía abarcarla mucho

— Gracias—

— Tenemos que celebrar, ¿Qué les parece si mañana salimos todos?— propuso Emmett

— ¡Si!— dijo Alice emocionada

— Pero a un lugar calmado, dudo que te dejen entrar a cualquier establecimiento Alice y sinceramente yo no te dejare entrar a cualquier parte— le dijo Jasper serio, ella solo se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios

— Ya lo se, no se me olvida el hombre sobre protector que tengo— le dijo riendo

— Bien, pues es un hecho ¡mañana nos divertiremos mucho!— volvió a gritar Emmett

Luego de charlar un rato mas y contarle todos los detalles a Alice, nos cambiamos y cada quien se fue a su apartamento, en cuanto llegamos Edward y yo nos dimos las buenas noches, entre en mi cuarto, me duche y cambie por mi pijama y cuando toque la almohada caí profunda.

—*—

Al día siguiente me desperté mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, hoy no tendríamos entrenamiento y mentalmente les agradecía por ello, de verdad estaba rendida y un día de descanso no me vendría nada mal, cuando salí de mi habitación casi al medio día, encontré a Edward sentado en el sofá de la sala escuchando música clásica y leyendo un libro, se veía tan diferente a la noche anterior, otra vez estaba de vuelta el chico tranquilo y relajado aunque no cambiaba su seriedad, y tampoco lo hacia su hermosura, cuando escucho mis pasos se giro hacia mi.

— Buenos días— me dijo

— Buenos días, al parecer hoy dormí más de la cuenta—

— Está bien, te lo mereces, anoche hiciste un buen trabajo— fue imposible no sonreír

— Gracias, solo espero que cuando las cosas sean más complicadas mi trabajo resulte bien—

— No te preocupes por eso, dudo mucho que nos den una misión en menos de un mes, tienes tiempo para seguir entrenando, así que puedes estar tranquila— dijo sonriéndome— ¿Tienes hambre?—

— Algo, ¿Te parece bien si hoy cocino yo?—

— ¿Te ayudo?—

— No, está bien, continua leyendo tranquilo, hoy cocino yo, cuando todo este listo te llamo— le dije retirándome a la cocina, él respondió un simple _"Okey"_

El día paso rápido, luego de la cena vi la tele por un rato y llegadas las cinco me fui a dar un baño, Alice había quedado en llegar con Rose a las seis para arreglarnos juntas para la salida de esta noche. A la hora indicada ambas llegaron y esta vez Rose se veía mas tranquila y entusiasmada, tal vez estaba dejando de tener esa reticencia conmigo, me secuestraron en mi propia habitación y me hicieron estrenar uno de los tantos vestidos que me habían regalado la primera vez que salimos de compras.

A las siete ya estábamos listas, mi vestido era negro hasta media pierna, ajustado, tenia manga tres cuartos y con los hombros descubiertos, unos tacones no muy altos color negro, el cabello me lo alisaron y dejaron suelto. Rosalie tenía un vestido azul oscuro muchísimo mas ajustado que el mío y también hasta media pierna, adelante tenia un escote sencillo ya que atrás tenía un buen escote por toda la espalda, tacones altos negros y el cabello suelto en rulos. Alice por su parte se quejo de que con el embarazo no pudiera variar mucho su vestuario, tenia unos legguings negros y una blusa morada oscura, de hombros descubiertos, manga tres cuartos como mi vestido y unas bailarinas negras.

Cuando salimos ya Emmett y Jasper estaban en la sala charlando con Edward mientras nos esperaban, disimuladamente observe a Edward y se veía guapísimo, un jean azul claro, una camisa negra con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo y el cabello tan despeinado y perfecto como siempre. Cuando termine mi examen pude notar que él también me estaba analizando de arriba abajo, su mirada expresaba que le gustaba lo que veía y me sentí realmente imponente con ello, me agradaba demasiado que físicamente no pasara desapercibida para él. El toque final al atuendo de Edward fue la chaqueta de cuero negra que se puso al salir, se veía realmente bien, yo sabia que en esa chaqueta guardaba al menos una pistola por _seguridad_. Y no solo él, Emmett y Jasper hacían lo mismo, eran las desventajas de la vida que llevábamos, teníamos que estar siempre atentos pues siempre existía la posibilidad de que nos atacaran, al menos yo no tenia que llevar nada, ellos se hacían cargo de ello.

— ¡Vaya Bella que bonita estas!— dijo Emmett haciendo un chiflido cuando llegamos hasta ellos, Rose le dio un leve codazo y él se acerco y la abrazo— Aunque la mas hermosa es mi Rose, eso no tiene discusión— dijo para arreglar un poco su metedura de pata, nosotros nos reímos y salimos del apartamento

— Realmente estas hermosa Bella— me dijo Edward cuando me estaba ayudando a subir al auto. El corazón se me acelero

— Gracias, tu también te vez bien— él me sonrió

Cada pareja se subió a un auto y en menos de media hora estábamos frente a un Bar de moda, según había explicado Emmett lo habían inaugurado hace poco por lo que era bastante popular, no hicimos fila, al parecer Emmett era conocido de Eric el chico de la entrada y nos dieron pase VIP, una gran ventaja viendo la condición de Alice.

Charlamos un rato, brindamos por el buen resultado de la misión y los chicos tomaron un poco mas, yo no pase más de una copa pues no era muy resistente al alcohol, así que le hice compañía a Alice con su bebida.

— ¡Vamos a bailar!— dijo Alice jalando el brazo de Jasper y señalando a Rosalie y Emmett que ya estaban bailando

— Alice ¿Cómo vas a ir a bailar en tu estado?— ella rodo los ojos

— Jasper, bailar una canción no me va a matar, además la pista VIP no esta tan llena. Te prometo que no me muevo mucho, pero estoy cansada de estar sentada, ¿Vamos si?— dijo haciéndole puchero, él suspiro y se levanto

— Si te sientes mal me dices—

— Si, si, vamos— yo sonreí al verlos, Jasper en serio era sobre protector con Alice

— Vamos también nosotros— yo di un respingo, al sentir esa voz en mi oído ¿Edward me estaba invitando a bailar?

— No se bailar mucho Edward, seguro te piso— me excuse

— Bella, ¿Aprendiste a ser una ladrona profesional en dos meses cuando a otro le hubiera tomado al menos seis y te da miedo bailar?— dijo sonriendo, yo fruncí el seño

— No es gracioso— dije levantándome y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara— Él que arriesga hacer el ridículo conmigo eres tu— Edward soltó una carcajada y se levanto igualmente, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la pista, sentí cosquillas donde el me tocaba

Llegamos a la pista y Edward me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él, yo le cruce los brazos al cuello y acerque mi rostro a su cuello, deje que Edward me guiara pues yo no tenia la menor idea de cómo moverme, el baile definitivamente nunca fue mi fuerte, tampoco es que hubiera ido a muchos así que no tenia experiencia. Después de un rato bailando me sentía realmente bien, había acoplado mis pasos a los de Edward y no lo había pisado ni me había equivocado en ningún momento, además estar tan cerca de Edward me gustaba mucho, olía súper bien, me sentía muy a gusto abrazándolo, era muy cómodo.

— ¿En verdad no sabias bailar?— me pregunto suavemente al odio, yo sentí descargas por todo el cuerpo, su voz era ronca y dulce

— No, no sabía ¿Por qué? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?— maldije el que mi voz saliera tan melosa y baja

— Por el contrario, lo has hecho muy bien— dijo riendo

— Tal vez es que eres un buen guía— dije separándome para verlo de frente y le sonreí, él me regreso la sonrisa

— Tal vez—

Continuamos bailando aun mirándonos y yo cada vez me sentía más en las nubes, nunca había sentido una química tan fuerte con un hombre, ni siquiera me acordaba que alguien me hubiera gustado tanto, sentía que al igual que aquella vez cuando estábamos practicando lucha nuestros rostros se acercaban, tenia muchísimas ganas de besarlo, en esa ocasión lo habríamos hecho si no es por la interrupción de Alice, me pregunto ¿Qué pasara si nos besamos ahora? Unos fuertes estruendos nos hicieron separarnos rápidamente, ya estando sin el trance de los ojos de Edward, reconocí que eran disparos. La gente empezó a gritar y a correr.

— ¡Mierda!— dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano y buscaba a los chicos con la mirada

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte al escuchar más disparos

— No tengo la menor idea, pero tenemos que irnos—

— ¡Edward!— grito Emmett desde lejos— ¡Por aquí!— dijo señalando una salida trasera del VIP y vi a Jasper corriendo rápidamente con Alice delante y a Rose junto a Emmett. Él asintió y me tomo rápidamente de la mano mientras me jalaba en su dirección. Pero volvimos a sentir unos disparos y esta vez eran cerca a nosotros, yo gire la cabeza y reconocí la cara de James

— ¡Es James!— le dije a Edward, él se giro y ambos miramos hacia la dirección de James, este había llegado hasta el área VIP y le disparo a dos hombres que estaban en una de las mesas, después vi aparecer a Victoria también armada y apuntándole aun tercer hombre que dejo de respirar a los segundos, luego de que ella le llenara la cabeza de plomo. James se giro y nos vio, luego dio una sonrisa sádica y salió nuevamente por la parte de adelante con Victoria. Edward rápidamente me jalo hasta Emmett

— ¡Que suerte de mierda tenemos! Justo meternos en el trabajo de James— dijo Emmett cuando ya habíamos salido del bar y caminábamos rápidamente hasta los autos, nadie dijo más palabras y nos dividimos para subir a los autos

— ¿Qué quiso decir Emmett con el trabajo de James?— le pregunte cuando íbamos en el auto, Edward manejaba mas rápido que antes— ¿Y porque vamos tan rápido?—

— Estaban en la misión que les encomendó Aro, lo más seguro es que los tipos que mataron en el Bar, eran el policía y los guardias, pero no podemos quedarnos cerca, James va a aprovechar para venirse contra nosotros—

— ¿Por qué?—

— James siempre busca las formas de tomar represalias contra mi, puede tranquilamente buscarnos y matarnos, luego le dice a Aro que estábamos interfiriendo con su trabajo o inventarse cualquier escusa, si nos enfrentamos y son ellos los que pierden, por mas que le explicáramos a Aro que estábamos en ese bar para festejar y que James fue quien se vino contra nosotros, él no va a interceder por nosotros pues estábamos estorbando en la zona de trabajo de James, nos puede castigar severamente, incluso matarnos—

— ¡Que ideología tan estúpida!—

— Ya lo se, pero así son las cosas, otra regla importante es no interferir en los trabajos de los otros ni merodear cerca, James tranquilamente puede usar esa escusa para hacer de las suyas sin ser castigado, Aro es muy estricto con las reglas—

— ¿Entonces que haremos?—

— Tenemos que llegar rápidamente a nuestra Zona, solamente ahí estamos a salvo—

El celular que me había dado Edward empezó a sonar, mire el identificador y era Alice

— ¿Alice?—

— _Bella, dile a Edward que todo esta seguro, Jasper llamo a Aro y le comento lo sucedido, increíblemente él nos dijo que James ya había llegado a la casa, no nos esta buscando, así que todo esta bien— _Edward había escuchado todo pues había puesto el alta voz. Incluso ya había bajado un poco la velocidad

— Okey Alice, Edward ya te escucho, gracias por avisarnos—

— _No hay problema, nos vemos mañana— _y colgó

— No entiendo a James— dijo Edward— Era una buena oportunidad— dijo mas para si mismo

— Sea lo que sea, al menos no nos esta siguiendo. Pero Edward ¿Por qué ellos no se cubren como nosotros? ¿No es aun mas peligroso que te vean asesinando en pleno espacio publico y lleno de gente?—

— La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo, cada uno trabaja como quiere y según escuche una vez a James, a él le gusta que las personas vean la cara de quien los mata, dice que es algo así como _ver el Dios que te robo la vida_, ver a tu verdugo—

— Que idea más psicópata y depravada—

— ¿Creíste que eran exageraciones cuando tratábamos de depravado y psicópata a James? Son pocos los que le tienen agrado a James y su grupo dentro de la organización, pero son buenos en lo que hacen así que nadie interfiere y tampoco es que importe mucho si él se expone más o no— yo asentí, a los pocos minutos estábamos de regreso al apartamento

— Me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir, hasta mañana Edward—

— Hasta mañana Bella— dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo me sorprendí por el acto pero le sonreí antes de irme a mi habitación. Definitivamente las cosas entre los dos estaban cambiando de a poco

—*—


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Seis**

_*-B-pov-*_

Los días pasaron y mis entrenamientos diarios aun continuaban, la verdad es que cada vez avanzaba un poco más y los chicos estaban muy contentos de poder negociar con Aro. Habíamos quedado en que cuando nos dieran una buena misión y las cosas salieran bien, entonces hablaríamos con Aro sobre el tema de Alice, habíamos planeado aparte de negociar el cambio de Alice conmigo, en que Jasper le ofrecería pagar la deuda de mi padre, o lo que quedaba de ella, aunque Aro había dicho que con mis servicios era suficiente, él quería ofrecerle el dinero que había perdido como un abono y especie de agradecimiento por permitirle a ella salir de la organización. Por ello había estado entrenando duramente para que las cosas salieran bien y poder hacer que Alice y su hijo dejaran esta vida.

A los dos días de la misión el dinero ya estaba depositado en nuestras cuentas, jamás había visto tanto dinero junto y todo para mi sola, Edward me había acompañado a comparar algunas cosas para adornar mi habitación y también me ayudo a escoger un auto, me había comprado un _Mazda 2_ ultimo modelo. Él incluso también me acompaño a comprar algo de ropa y unos regalos para los chicos como agradecimiento por entrenarme, a Edward también le compre un regalo, aunque fue algo muy sencillo a él le gusto.

Le había comprado una pulsera negra de cuero, en el centro tenia un escudo de plata con una especie de león gravado y una mano abierta sobre la cabeza del león haciendo como de corona. A Edward le había gustado mucho y en cuanto se la di, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, me había pedido que se la colocara yo misma y luego me prometió que a no ser que fuera necesario, no se la quitaría. Él también me había regalado una pulsera, era de plata y tenia un corazón de diamante colgando de ella, me había hecho cerrar los ojos y extender el brazo y cuando me permitió abrirlos vi la pulsera ya puesta en mi mano.

— Edward, no tenias que hacerlo, además se nota que es carísimo, y mi regalo no se compara con el tuyo— le dije tratando de quitármela, él me tomo el brazo impidiendo que lo hiciera

— Si no la aceptas me voy a ofender Bella— me dijo serio

— Pero— luego me puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme

— Nada de peros, acéptala, no pienses en el valor monetario de ella, piensa en que te la doy con cariño, ¿Eso es lo que en verdad vale no?— yo asentí y sonreí, luego de esas palabras ¿Cómo la iba a rechazar? Él sonrió al ver que me quedaba con ella

Ese día habíamos pasado un rato muy agradable los dos juntos, habíamos comido helado en el parque y luego habíamos ido a cenar a su restaurante favorito.

Paso una semana más y una tarde nos llegaron unas invitaciones a todos para una fiesta en casa de Aro el fin de semana, al parecer Marco estaba cumpliendo años y pensaban hacer una celebración por lo grande en _La casa de la mafia,_ los chicos me habían contado que no podíamos faltar, seria una gran ofensa no asistir al cumpleaños de Marco y no era agradable disgustarlos, así que no teníamos opción para negarnos, llamamos a confirmar nuestra asistencia un día antes.

— Aunque sea una fiesta, no vayas a bajar la guardia Bella— me dijo Rosalie mientras nos arreglábamos para la dichosa fiesta, aunque fueran una fiesta para asesinos y ladrones, solo los mejores de la organización estaban invitados, por lo que tendríamos que ir de vestido de noche

— Rose tiene razón, estaremos metidos entre lo peor de los bajos fondos, aunque no lo aparente todos van a estar armados hasta los dientes, Jasper hubiera preferido que yo no asistiera, pero es imposible, no puedo negarme y mas si pensamos negociar con Aro, no puedo hacerle desplantes—

— Me siento nerviosa por eso, será la primera vez que yo este en presencia de prácticamente toda la organización—

— No te preocupes por eso Bella, nada mas no te despegues de nosotros, vamos a estar pendientes de ti todo el tiempo, no aceptes bebidas que no te hayamos dado personalmente y pégate a Edward como una lapa— me dijo Alice guiñando el ojo al final, yo ignore el gesto pues no era momento de sonrojarme por la simple mención de Edward

— Y lo mas importante, cuídate de James— dijo Rose al final, las cosas con ella ya estaban bien, su forma de ser era fría con todos, pero de verdad había cambiado conmigo, se puede decir que pasamos de ser compañeras, a amigas, solo había que aprender a vivir con su carácter

— Tranquilas, estaré atenta—

— Bien, terminamos— dijo Alice

Esta noche me habían puesto un vestido azul oscuro, straple, largo hasta casi el piso, tacones bajos de punta triangular negros y Rosalie me había recogido el cabello en un peinado sofisticado con algunos mechones sueltos, tenia unos aretes de diamantes que me había presado Alice y que hacían juego con la pulsera de Edward y me habían maquillado suavemente. Rose iba con un vestido color vino tinto con un buen escote en el pecho, tacones negros y el cabello suelto y lizo, Alice tenia un vestido negro con un pequeño escote en la espalda su cabello igual que siempre y tacones muy bajos.

Sentimos el timbre del apartamento e imaginamos que serian Emmett y Jasper, salimos y al igual que la vez que íbamos al bar, me quede impresionada con Edward, se veía realmente despampanante con traje, su traje era negro al igual que la cortaba y la camisa blanca, el cabello un poco mas peinado que antes pero aun con ese toque rebelde. Saludamos a los chicos y luego de que Edward me dijera que me veía hermosa fuimos por los autos.

— Tranquila— me dijo Edward cuando estuvimos aparcando frente a la casa de Aro

— ¿Cómo?—

— No has hecho otra cosa en todo el camino que jugar con tus dedos y morderte el labio inferior, eso lo haces cuando estas nerviosa— yo abrí los ojos asombrada

— Vaya tu si que eres observador— le dije riendo— Pero no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa—

— No te preocupes, no te apartes de mi lado y todo estará bien— yo asentí levemente, luego el bajo del auto y me ayudo a mi a bajar, los chicos justo estaban llegando así que los esperamos para entrar

Caminamos hasta el salón principal y me quede sorprendida, había mucha gente, pero mucha gente que yo conocía y no personalmente, si no figuras publicas, dueños de empresas de marcas importantes en el país, gente que trabajaba en la televisión, en la radio, modelos, de verdad vivíamos mesclados con todo tipo de personas que realmente no eran lo que aparentaban ser.

— ¿Sorprendida?— me dijo Alice sonriendo

— No sabes cuanto, no sabía que tanta gente famosa estuviera metida en la mafia—

— La cosas no siempre son lo que parecen— me dijo Edward

— Ya lo creo— le respondí

Nos acercamos a una mesa y saludamos a un par de personas en el camino, me presentaron otras cuantas y me sorprendió ver que los chicos eran bastante conocidos entre todos, tampoco se me paso por alto el hecho de que muchas mujeres no le quitaban el ojo de encima ni a él, ni a mi, imagino que me veían como una especie de estorbo en su camino de conquistar a Edward, y no es porque fuéramos pareja, pero Edward no había soltado mi mano en todo el tiempo y yo no había puesto objeciones por ello.

Algo que también me sorprendió demasiado fue que la mesa en la que nos sentamos, estaban los del grupo de Jacob, hasta donde yo tenía entendido, Rosalie y Leah no se llevaban bien y ellos no se mesclaban mucho con otros grupos.

— Buenas noches— saludamos

— Hola— Saludo amablemente Seth luego de que el resto nos diera un coreado buenas noches— que gusto verlos— sonrió y Edward le regreso la sonrisa, se notaba que el chico le agradaba, me causo gracia ver que aunque Leah y Rose no se llevaban bien, estaban sentadas juntas, yo me senté en medio de Edward y Alice teniendo en frente a Jacob

— Nos enteramos que les fue muy bien en la misión— dijo Jacob— felicitaciones—

— Gracias— dijo Edward— lo mismo para ustedes, como siempre les fue muy bien— él asintió

— ¿Y como te esta yendo con el gruñón de Cullen y su equipo Bella?— me pregunto Jacob, Edward rodo los ojos ante la palabra _gruñón_— ¿No considerarías cambiarte con nosotros?— dijo guiñándome un ojo

— Por ahora no, gracias, estoy muy bien con ellos— dije simplemente

— Imagino que ya compraste mucho con tu primera paga, ya debes tener uno de los apartamentos más lujosos de su zona, el equipo de Edward siempre ha sido el de los mejor remunerados— comento Leah mirándome con expresión cortante

— Si, he comprado un par de cosas, pero no, no he comprado apartamento—

— ¿Entonces donde estas viviendo?— me pregunto Jacob

— Conmigo— dijo Edward y todo el equipo de Jacob se giro a mirarnos, nos miraban como si fuéramos pareja y me sentí algo avergonzada por ello, pero como Edward no aclaro nada yo tampoco, internamente me sentía emocionada por eso

— Vaya, eso si que es sorprendente— dijo Seth

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunte

— Desde que conocemos a Edward, él siempre ha vivido solo—

— Incluso estábamos pensando que era gay— interrumpió Jacob a Seth mientras reía, yo me sentí en la necesidad de explicar que no éramos nada, ya me estaban avergonzando tanto comentario

— Nosotros no…—

— Cállate Black— me corto Edward hablándole serio a Jacob— ¿A ti que demonios te importa lo que yo hago con mi vida? Metete en tus asuntos—

— Siempre de tan buen humor Cullen— le respondió Jacob riendo

Nadie toco mas el tema y yo me sentí mas tranquila cuando Alice puso un tema nuevo para que todos habláramos, aunque note que Sam y Emily estuvieron muy callados y solo hablaban entre ellos, era lógico que nuestra presencia les incomodaba, Rose y Leah discutían cada tanto y Seth conversaba con Jacob y en ocasiones con nosotros.

— Edward— le dije en el odio

— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto suavemente

— ¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Por qué si no se llevan bien con el grupo de Jacob estamos sentados con ellos?— Edward sonrió y se acerco a mi odio para responder

— Es cuestión de seguridad, de entre toda la organización el equipo de Jacob es el único confiable, aunque no nos llevamos muy bien, a mi de verdad me agradan, ellos a la larga están en la misma posición que nosotros, también quieren salir de esta vida, en cierto modo son de confianza así que cuando se hacen estas reuniones nos juntamos, si algo llegara a pasar es mas fácil salir si tenemos aliados— yo asentí levemente, cuando gire mi rostro note los ojos de Jacob puestos sobre nosotros, con esa pequeña charla privada se podía asegurar mas el hecho de que éramos algo mas que amigos, pero nuevamente si Edward no decía nada yo tampoco

Las luces de repente se apagaron y se ilumino la parte delantera del salón donde estaban los músicos, Aro apareció y luego de dar las gracias por nuestra asistencia nos pidió un aplauso para su hermano Marco. Las luces se dirigieron hacia el mencionado y vi a un hombre de mediana edad, blanco y de cabello negro sentado en las mesas delanteras, su expresión era mas de aburrimiento que de cualquier cosa, había hecho una simple inclinación de cabeza cuando lo felicitaron y brindaron por él y regreso a charlar con su acompañante ignorando a todo el mundo, su acompañante según Edward era su hermano Cayo, se veía algo mas joven y tenia una larga cabellera rubia.

Edward y Alice muy disimuladamente me habían contado quien era quien y que hacia en la organización, mas tarde había aparecido junto a nuestra mesa la famosa Heidi, de verdad las cosas se habían puesto feas pues ella, Leah y Rosalie habían empezado una discusión tremenda.

Otro que apareció aunque afortunadamente no en nuestra mesa fue James, con el traje se veía casi normal, si no es por la mirada psicópata que adornaba su rostro siempre, se podría considerar alguien de confianza y jamás se pensaría que era un asesino a sangre fría.

— Bella, ¿me acompañas al tocador?— me pregunto Alice

— Claro, vamos— dije mientras me levantaba

— ¿A dónde van?— me pregunto Edward

— Bella me acompañara al tocador— Edward asintió

— No le quites el ojo de encima— le dijo y Alice asintió

— ¿No están exagerando un poco?— le pregunte a Alice cuando estuvimos dentro del baño, ahí no había nadie así que podíamos hablar tranquilas

— No Bella, ¿a caso no has notado como te miran todos los hombres?— yo negué con la cabeza— Bueno, pues has levantado muchas miradas y la verdad esos tipos no son de los que coquetean contigo y te conquistan con detalles, si te quieren, es solo por sexo y si ven que estas desprotegida e indefensa entonces te toman sin importar nada Bella, pero al menos esta noche han notado que estas con nosotros y lo pensaran dos veces, mas aun viéndote con Edward— dijo soltando una risita

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?— le dije mientras levantaba una ceja, ella volvió a reír

— La verdad es que Edward tiene una gran reputación entre la organización, aparte de ser de los mejores en su trabajo y de ser un excelente peleador, también tiene fama de solitario, nunca se le ha visto una novia y mucho menos dentro de la organización, tiene bastantes admiradoras pero jamás ha entablado una relación con nadie, tal vez tenga sexo con alguna pero nada mas, por eso el grupo de Jacob se sorprendió tanto cuando él mismo dijo que vivían juntos—

— Lo que significa que todos piensan que entre Edward y yo hay algo más—

— Exacto, por ello es aun más probable que alguien lo pensara dos veces antes de irse contra ti, a excepción de James, a él le va a resultar más interesante tratar de conseguirte luego de tu rechazo y ahora viendo que supuestamente tienes una relación con Edward, se empeñara más pues sabes lo obsesionado que estas con él—

— ¡Pero todos piensan que Edward y yo estamos juntos!— exclame

— Y eso debería ser una ventaja para ti— me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo me sonroje

— ¿Qué?—

— Hay Bella, no creas que no he notado como lo miras, ¡prácticamente te lo comes con la mirada!—

— Eso no…—

— Si es cierto— me corto— y la verdad me alegro mucho, ya es hora de que Edward encuentre a alguien y sea feliz, aunque no lo creas Edward también te ve de igual forma, ojala de verdad lleguen a algo serio y él se olvide de esa estúpida venganza— olvide todo lo que iba a decirle sobre que no me gustaba Edward cuando escuche la ultima palabra

— ¿Venganza?— pregunte confundida, Alice hizo una mueca

— Creo que hable de mas, pero es algo que debe contarte Edward, no yo, pero será mejor que vayamos, si no Jasper aparecerá aquí buscando que el bebe y yo estemos bien— yo sonreí al imaginarlo capaz de eso, pero aun así la palabra _venganza_ me rondaba la mente y mucho mas sabiendo que estaba relacionada con Edward

Llegamos a la mesa y había un par de personas hablando con Jasper y Edward; Rosalie y Emmett estaban bailando una de las tantas canciones lentas de la fiesta, al igual que Sam y Emily, Jacob estaba conversando con Seth y Leah no se veía por ningún lado. Note a Alice hacer un gesto de disgusto y luego se acerco tomando a Jasper por el brazo pues había una morena casi colgándosele al cuello, también note a una rubia y una castaña tratando de llamar la atención de Edward, en cuanto él me vio me tendió una mano y me acerco a su lado. Realmente Edward era todo un caballero. Y yo me sentí feliz de que las casi ignorara cuando llegue.

— Bella, te presento a Lauren— dijo señalando a la rubia— Jessica— a la castaña— y María— a la morena que momentos antes estaba por colgársele a Jasper, Alice la miraba con odio

— Mucho gusto— dije sonriéndoles con fastidio, no se porque pero no me gustaron. Todas vestían bastante vulgares, no me daban una buena impresión

— ¡Oh! Ella es la nueva integrante de tu grupo— dijo Jessica— Yo pensé que Aro no ponía novatas con profesionales— yo fruncí el seño al igual que Edward

— Ya vez como es— dijo Alice— Bella tuvo buena suerte y la pusieron de profesional, aunque es una lastima que en el bar en el que trabajas aun no hayas podido ascender mas de lo que el tubo de strippers te permite— alce ambas cejas al comprender el porque sus atuendos tan vulgares

— Que pena Alice, pero nosotros somos profesionales en lo que hacemos— se quejo Lauren

— Claro en ningún momento dije que no, ustedes de verdad son expertas en quitarse la ropa— volvió a mencionar Alice. Y Edward, Jasper y yo contuvimos una risita

— Por lo menos nosotras no trabajamos para robarle nada a nadie— dijo María y no se porque pero sus palabras tenían doble sentido, pues su mirada estaba clavada en Alice, la pequeña duende frunció el seño y Jasper tuvo que retenerla de un brazo o se le iba a lanzar a María

— María…— empezó Jasper con el seño fruncido pero lo interrumpieron

— Claro que no, ustedes se ganan sus dólares arrodilladas con la cabeza entre las piernas de los mafiosos, y exhibiéndose como putas desesperadas a donde quiera que van tratando de conseguir quien las saque del hueco donde están o que por lo menos les de algo mas de los miserables veinte dólares que deben ganar por noche en su asqueroso bar— Rosalie acababa de legar del brazo de Emmett y su expresión era tan fría que asustaba— Así que vayan a buscar alguien que este tan desesperado como para mínimo quiere un show _profesional_ del que tan orgullosas están y no me contaminen la maldita vista— de verdad Rose me había tratado como la miel, conmigo nunca uso esos términos ni fue tan hiriente. Las chicas ni siquiera se despidieron rápidamente se fueron asustadas

— Eres mala Rose— le dijo Emmett— pero me encanta, te vez muy sexy— todos reímos

— No se para que demonios las invitaron, si se supone que en esta fiesta solo vienen algunos de la organización los mas _refinados_— volvió a quejarse Rosalie

— ¿Te olvidas que necesitan entretenimiento para mas noche? Lo mas seguro es que Aro le pidió a Newton las más perras de su bar para que cuando termine la fiesta entretenga a unos cuentos invitados— dijo Alice con odio, jamás la había visto con esa expresión tan resentida

— ¿Bailamos?— me pregunto Edward al odio, yo acepte pues el ambiente se veía pesado con las expresiones de Rose y Alice— Realmente es agradable cuando sales de la tensión— comento Edward cuando ya estábamos en la pista

— Nunca las vi tan enojadas ¿Por qué las trataron así?—

— A parte del comentario mal intencionado que te hicieron, Alice tuvo un pequeño problema con María hace tiempo y desde eso no se llevan bien, además Jessica y Lauren no son muy amables tampoco—

— ¿Un problema? ¿Qué problema?— Edward rio

— Jasper— dijo simplemente

— ¿Jasper?— pregunte sin entender

— Antes de que Alice llegara a la organización, Jasper se entendía con María, nunca fuero novios oficialmente pero tuvieron algo, que se acabo cuando llego Alice, se puede decir que Jasper dejo a María por Alice, entonces ella piensa que Alice fue quien se lo robo, pero la realidad es que a Jasper le costo bastante conseguir que Alice le diera si quiera la hora—

— Ahora entiendo porque las palabras de María— comente riendo— y porque la actitud tan agresiva de Alice— mire alrededor y note que la mayoría nos miraban entonces recordé las palabras de Alice— Edward— le dije, él solo me miro— ¿Puedes explicarme como esta eso de que todos piensan que somos pareja?— él frunció el seño

— ¿Te disgusta?—

— Ese no es el punto—

— Que lo piensen a que lo comprueben es algo totalmente diferente, nosotros no hemos dicho nada y las personas sacan conclusiones por cuenta propia, a mi no me gusta darle explicaciones a nadie sobre mi vida personal, por eso no me importa lo que la gente crea, pero si te molesta podemos aclararlo— dijo serio

— No es que me moleste Edward, es solo que Alice me dice que es una forma de protegerme y quería saber tú que pensabas—

— Edward, Bella— dijo una voz a nuestro lado, ambos nos giramos y vimos a Jane parada a nuestro lado— Aro desea verlos a los dos— Edward asintió luego se giro hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos, quienes nos miraban expectantes, él les hizo una seña para que se tranquilizaran y tomándome del brazo seguimos a Jane

La seguimos por los pasillos de la casa y llegamos al lugar que reconocí como el despacho de Aro, Jane se detuvo frente a la puerta y se giro hacia nosotros antes de hablar.

— Marco quiere hablar primero contigo Edward, así que Bella deberás esperar aquí— Edward frunció el seño

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Edward serio

— Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que cuando se da una orden se cumple sin escusas, yo no tengo la menor idea de para que te quiere solo y tampoco me importa, así que entremos— abrió la puerta y entro, Edward se giro hacia mi

— Si algo pasa entra, no importa que interrumpas o grita—

— Edward, aunque no lo creas, se cuidarme sola— él frunció el seño

— No me importa, ya lo sabes—

— Bien— le dije frustrada, él sonrió de lado y entro cerrando la puerta, a veces era tan protector que me daba risa y en otras me frustraba que no confiara en mi capacidad

Espere por unos diez minutos y Edward aun no salía, ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme y los zapatos a cansarme.

—*—


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Siete**

_*-B-pov-*_

— Así que te dejaron sola— reconocí la voz y mi piel se erizo del miedo, me gire y a mis espaldas estaba James parado recostado contra un muro y su inseparable sonrisa sádica— con lo custodiada que has estado no creí que Edward se despegara de ti a menos de que te pusiera guardián— comento irónico

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?— él alzo una ceja y luego su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. Yo no me iba a dejar amedrentar de él, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a llorar de miedo

— Si que te gusta hacerte la difícil. Pero el juego se hace más interesante así, puedo ver porque Edward se intereso en ti y eso hace mas gratificante mi premio cuando te lleve a la cama— dijo y me acaricio una mejilla, yo le di un manotazo y lo aparte

— ¿Eres imbécil o que?— James frunció el seño

— Di lo que quieras, pero no te vas a escapar, te voy a perseguir como un cazador a su presa y tarde o temprano vas a cae, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero—

— Según tengo entendido estas totalmente equivocado— él alzo ambas cejas— No puedes aplicar la palabra siempre a tu frase James, pues nunca has podido vencer a Edward y eso te tiene frustrado y obsesionado ¿No? Siempre vas a tener que vivir con la idea de estar por debajo de Edward— frunció el seño y lo vi empuñar su mano derecha, instintivamente hice lo mismo con la mía para estar lista a cualquier reacción violenta de James— Déjame decirte que yo será tu segunda frustración porque a mi _nunca_ me vas a tener de ninguna forma, así que deja de presumir algo que no eres—

Lo vi mover el brazo y lanzar un puño hacia mí, pero antes de moverme y antes de que su mano llegara a alguna distancia considerable conmigo vi a Edward aparecer rápidamente a mi lado y detener el golpe de James tomándolo por la muñeca.

— Me parece que eso no es una buena idea James— dijo con voz fría— No se si te quedan claras un par de reglas en esta organización pero yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a cumplirlas si te sobrepasas—

— Cálmense— dijo una voz autoritaria. Aro apareció atrás mío junto a Jane— James ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— Edward lo soltó y se hizo a mi lado para que Aro pasara hasta James, lo sentí tomarme de la cintura en un gesto aun de desconfianza con James

— Estaba dando un paseo— dijo sonriendo

— ¡No me tomes por imbécil!— subió su tono de voz Aro— ¿Pensabas irrumpir las reglas en mi propia casa, a metros de mi presencia? ¡No seas insolente! si te he perdonado tantas estupideces, es porque eres bueno en tu trabajo, pero me estas cansando, no te creas tan importante no eres el único y muchos se matarían por estar en tu posición, una próxima falla, solo una y suplantare tu puesto con alguien con mas cerebro— el rostro de James era serio— ¡¿Lo entendiste?!— le grito

— Si— dijo simplemente James

— ¡Entonces largo!— James miro a Edward con odio, luego bajo su mirada hasta mi y después se retiro sin decir palabra. Aro se giro hacia nosotros— Perdona las molestias querida, pero mejor volvamos a lo que nos interesa, mis hermanos están interesados en conocerte, así que entremos y te los presentare— dijo ahora con su sonrisa hipócrita de siempre

Entramos al despacho y sentados en un sofá estaban Marco y Cayo, Aro me presento a ambos y luego de un par de preguntas por parte de Cayo y miradas desinteresadas de Marco, salimos del despacho para regresar a la fiesta.

— ¿Qué te hizo James?— me pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido

— Nada Edward, tu llegaste a tiempo, aunque no era necesario, yo estaba preparada para defenderme— él soltó una risita

— No lo dudo, cuando salí te vi con los puños cerrados y la mirada concentrada en James, pero igual decidí intervenir o las cosas habrían sido peores—

— Nunca había conocido alguien tan demente—

— ¿Qué te dijo?—

Yo le conté todo lo que James había dicho y Edward de nuevo se puso serio, se paro en medio de un pasillo haciendo que yo también me detuviera.

— Ten cuidado Bella, James cumple sus palabras y después de lo que acabo de pasar, no te va a dejar tranquila, para él fue humillante que Aro lo hiciera salir sin poder mínimo haber peleado conmigo o haber logrado algo contigo, esa humillación no se quedara así, de alguna forma u otra va a intentar vengarse—

— No te preocupes, andaré con cuidado—

Edward sonrió y me pasó el brazo por los hombros en un abrazo amistoso y esta vez yo le rodee la cintura con un brazo, luego del abrazo continuamos caminando pero yo me detuve al recordar algo.

— ¿Para que te llamaron a ti solo?— le pregunte

— Tenemos una nueva misión, pero te contare cuando estemos con el resto, vamos—

Caminamos de nuevo hasta el salón y encontramos a los chicos en la mesa.

— Vámonos— les dijo Edward, Emmett y Jasper se levantaron de inmediato

— ¿Paso algo?— pregunto Jasper

— No del todo, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo que hablarles de algo— ellos asintieron y Alice y Rose también se levantaron para irnos

— Nos vemos luego Black— se despidió Edward

— Adiós Cullen, nos vemos luego Bella— dijo Jacob, Edward frunció el seño y me tomo por la cintura empujándome fuera del salón. Alice pasó a mi lado y me dio una sonrisita tonta mientras me guiñaba un ojo, yo a modo de respuesta le fruncí el seño

Media hora más tarde estábamos en la casa de reuniones y luego de que Edward y yo les contáramos el incidente con James y de que Rosalie despotricara de él, Edward se dispuso a contarnos lo de la nueva misión.

— Esta vez nos dieron una misión importante— dijo Edward— Trabajaremos para el mismísimo Marco— todos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos

— ¿Para Marco?— pregunto Alice

— Si, además, me insinuó que aparte de la paga que es bastante generosa si todo sale bien podríamos contar con él para algún favor, lo que yo comprendí como el hecho de que, Marco esta al tanto de nuestra situación con Alice y si queda satisfecho con el trabajo, tal vez interceda un poco con Aro para que la deje salir—

— ¡Eso seria genial!— dijo Emmett

— Pero ¿Te dijo todo eso frene a Aro?— pregunte yo

— No, el despacho de Aro tiene un par de habitaciones mas, Marco me estaba esperando en una de ellas y hablo conmigo en privado—

— ¿En serio estará dispuesto a ayudarnos?— pregunto Jasper

— Se me hace casi imposible creer que alguien como Marco intente ayudarnos solo porque el trabajo tenga buen resultado, para eso esta la paga ¿No?— comento Rosalie

— A fin de cuentas ¿Qué es lo que van a robar esta vez?— pregunto Alice

— Una obra de arte— comento tranquilo— todos sabemos a excepción de Bella que Marco es un coleccionista de obras de arte, al parecer va a llegar a la ciudad una pintura muy famosa y él la quiere para su colección, según me dijo, lleva varios años intentando comprársela al dueño y siempre se ha negado, entonces ahora opta por robarla—

— ¿La expondrán en el museo?— pregunto Rosalie

— Si—

— Ahora si es una misión interesante— dijo Emmett

— El museo tiene un sistema de seguridad realmente bueno, aparte esta custodiado por la policía y si esa pintura es tan famosa, entonces podrán hasta triplicar la vigilancia, será algo duro, pero nunca nada es imposible— dijo Jasper muy animado ¿Y como no? De esta misión quizá dependa el que Alice salga de la organización

— ¿Cuándo llega la pintura?— le pregunte a Edward

— En tres días y estará solo tres días mas en la ciudad— todos guardamos silencio

— ¿Tan poco tiempo tenemos?— pregunto Emmett

— De verdad es una misión difícil, tenemos poco tiempo para investigar como esta conformado el sistema de seguridad del museo antes de que traigan la pintura, como funciona el horario de los policías y luego cuando la pintura llegue, ver si el sistema cambio y a cuanto se doblo la seguridad, además de planear como entrar, tenemos menos de seis días para haberla conseguido— dijo Edward

— Pues yo empezare desde ahora a buscar el sistema de alarma— dijo Jasper y se levanto a buscar su laptop

— Creo que yo daré una vuelta por el museo para ver que tal esta la seguridad en la noche— dijo Emmett— me cambiare el traje y me voy—

— Yo te acompaño— dijo Rosalie levantándose del sofá. Era obvio que todos pondrían su mayor esfuerzo para que la misión resultara efectiva

— Bella y yo iremos mañana al museo, así veremos que podemos investigar— dijo Edward

— Yo me siento como una inútil, todos harán algo y yo solo puedo sentarme a verlos— dijo Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— Tu tienes que estar tranquila y cuidar de ese bebe ¿Te parece poco?— le dijo Edward sonriendo— además ¿Quién nos dará ánimos y nos hará café cuando sea necesario?— Alice le regreso la sonrisa y se levanto del sofá para abrazarlo

— Gracias Edward, tu siempre sabes que decir y en que momento— luego se giro a Jasper que estaba sentado en el sofá con su portátil, se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta del traje para estar mas cómodo— Jasper al menos permíteme ayudarte un poco ¿Si? Prometo que cuando tenga sueño o este cansada me iré a dormir— Jasper sonrió y palmeo el sofá a su lado indicándole que se sentara, cuando Alice lo hizo el la abrazo por los hombros y le beso la mejilla

Rose y Emmett se habían cambiado ya por ropa mas cómoda, en la casa había un poco de ropa para todos justo para momentos como este, también habían habitaciones para cada uno aunque a mi hasta ahora no me había tocado aun usar la mía. Luego de despedirse de nosotros salieron en el BMW de Rose pues el Jeep de Emmett llamaba mucho la atención.

— Aunque yo no sea tan bueno como tu Jasper, buscare mi laptop y te ayudare un poco— dijo Edward— Alice, Bella— nos llamo— ¿Por qué no se cambian también?— ambas nos levantamos y lo seguimos hasta el segundo piso para ir a nuestras habitaciones, ducharnos y cambiarnos, esta seria una larga noche y seria mejor estar cómodos

Luego de terminar de cambiarme, baje hasta la sala y encontré a Jasper y Alice mirando el portátil del primero, Edward estaba en otro sofá con una laptop que al parecer era suya y también buscaba información en ella. Yo me desvié a la cocina y prepare café para nosotros y leche caliente para Alice, aunque le degustara tanto, pero no había té de manzanilla y los otros podrían hacerle daño al bebe al igual que tanta cafeína.

— Gracias— me dijo Edward cuando le tendí su taza

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?— pregunte sentándome a su lado

— Claro, si quieres te traigo una laptop para ti— yo asentí y Edward se levanto subió al segundo piso y minutos después apareció con ella

Edward me dio una rápida información de cómo usar el sistema que el propio Jasper había creado para encontrar planos de casas, bancos, museos y demás, además también tenía para sistemas de seguridad.

— Encontré el plano del museo— dio Jasper luego de hora y media de buscar— había encontrado uno hace rato pero no era el mas reciente, pues al museo le hicieron reformas el año pasado— comento— solo queda faltando los sistemas de seguridad—

Estuvimos despiertos como hasta las dos de la mañana, aunque Edward y yo tratáramos de ayudar no servíamos de mucho, a la larga fue Jasper nuevamente quien encontró el diseño del sistema de alarma del museo, ahora Edward y yo tendríamos que ir allá para investigar mas a fondo.

Emmett y Rose llegaron a las tres y diez de la mañana y el motor del auto y la puerta del garaje me despertaron, sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida en el sofá y había recostado la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, cuando note la posición en la que estaba me sonroje y me enderece rápidamente.

— Perdón— me disculpe frotándome los ojos

— Tranquila, yo también estaba dormido— ahora que lo detallaba el también tenia cara de sueño, mire al sillón del frente y vi a Alice dormida con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Jasper y a este aun tecleando en su portátil a un lado, Emmett y Rosalie no tardaron en aparecer, cuando vieron a Alice dormida evitaron hacer ruido

— ¿Qué encontraron?— pregunto Edward en voz baja

— Por ahora solo vimos tres guardias, uno afuera en la parte de adelante y otro atrás igualmente afuera, pero también deben haber mas guardias adentro, al menos vimos solo a uno que en un momento salió a hablar con el de adelante pero regreso de nuevo adentro— dijo Rosalie

— Adentro deben haber al menos dos guardias— dijo Jasper— uno haciendo ronda y otro vigilando las cámaras de seguridad, a diferencia de la casa de Eleazar, aquí hay monitores y el cuarto es vigilado las veinticuatro horas—

— Pero la vigilancia cambia en el día— dijo Emmett

— El museo solo tiene la entrada principal y dos salidas de emergencias, consta de dos pisos, en el primero obviamente se hacen las exhibiciones y en el segundo se guardan cosas que no se usan además de estar el despacho del director del museo, el cuarto de vigilancia y un par de baños de uso estrictamente para el personal, las salidas de emergencia están selladas por el momento y obviamente se usan solo para emergencias, por lo que nos deja solo la custodia de la puerta principal. El primer piso tiene tres salas de exhibición y una bodega donde se guardan las obras más importantes en la noche— conto Jasper

— En el día lo mas seguro es que solo haya un guarida afuera en la entrada y al menos tres adentro para cada sala— conto Edward— pero será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mas tarde y cuando sea de día iremos al museo para verificar—

Todos asentimos, antes de tomar rumbo a nuestras habitaciones, Jasper cargo a una soñolienta Alice hasta el segundo piso. En cuanto toque la almohada me quede profunda.

—*—


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Ocho**

_*-E-pov-* _

Me desperté cuando el reloj marco las ocho y cuatro minutos de la mañana, me cambie y baje encontrándome a Bella en la cocina haciendo el desayuno para todos, me quede observándola a distancia y en verdad era hermosa, ya lo había dicho antes, pero con el pasar de los días la veía muchísimo mas hermosa, la fiesta de la noche anterior había sido una muestra de ello, todos los hombres la veían y prácticamente se la comidan con la mirada, uno de los mas molestos fue Jacob, tenerlo en frente mientras observaba y detallaba a Bella de hito en hito me hizo sentir tremendamente celoso. Si, _celoso_, por eso no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de contarle que ella vivía conmigo, y no había dado mas especificaciones dejando que su mente le hiciera pensar lo que era obvio ante todos y que_ lastimosamente_ no era verdad.

Pero quien en verdad me hizo enfurecer fue James, cuando salí del despacho de Aro y lo vi intentando golpear a Bella, la vista se me puso roja, tenia tangas ganas de matarlo que solo Dios sabe el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para controlarme, incluso desee que él no hiciera caso a las palabras de Aro y se viniera contra mi, seria adelantar la batalla que tarde o temprano tendríamos, porque era lógico que él no dejaría a Bella en paz y desde luego yo no iba a permitir que le tocara ni un solo cabello.

La nueva misión me tenia algo nervioso y ansioso, esta era una buena oportunidad para hacer que Alice pudiera salir de la organización, además de que las palabras de Marco no solo me insinuaron la ayuda de Alice si no algo mas, algo relacionado con mi venganza, sus palabras y sus miradas me dieron a entender que él estaba al tanto de mi situación con Aro y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, aunque era su hermano a mi no me importaba, solo esperaba que no fuera alguna trampa, pero la expresión de Marco me dejo en serio convencido de que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, lo peor de todo es que aparte de mi venganza y sacar a Alice de aquí, ya le había sumado un nuevo propósito, sacar a Bella también, no quería que ella tuviera que vivir muchos años haciendo lo mismo que yo hice por tanto tiempo. Una exclamación me saco de mi ensoñación.

— ¡Edward me asustaste!— dijo Bella que se había girado hacia mi y obviamente la había tomado por sorpresa mi presencia

— Lo siento, no era mi intención— ella negó con la cabeza

— No te disculpes, antes tendría que darme vergüenza el que me puedas asustar y sorprender de esta manera, se supone que tu mismo me has entrenado para que este alerta todo el tiempo—

— No— le dije— no todo el tiempo, eso seria destrozar tus nervios, en casa, en el apartamento y lugares así de confianza, puedes estar más tranquila, no necesitas estar alerta las veinticuatro horas, con que pongas tus sentidos al cien por ciento en las misiones y lugares que sepas son peligrosos, será suficiente— yo no quería que Bella se convirtiera en una paranoica. Ella asintió

— ¿En que estabas pensando?— me pregunto, yo alce ambas cejas sin comprender— cuando me gire y te vi, estabas concentrado pensando, siempre frunces el seño cuando te concentras y eran cosas bastante serias por lo que vi—

— Así que tú también eres bastante detallista—

— No siempre, solo con la gente que me importa— el corazón se me acelero ante su comentario ¿Yo le importaba?

— ¿Yo te importo?— no pude evitar preguntar

— Claro que si, ustedes se han convertido como en mi familia, son mis amigos, me preocupo por todos, pero siento que contigo es mas especial, como que me he compenetrado mas contigo y por eso me siento así— me explico tranquila, yo la abrace por los hombros pues ya estaba cerca a ella y la acerque a mi pecho mientras le daba un beso en la frente

— Gracias por preocuparte, pero son cosas que no te gustaría saberlas—

— ¿Por qué no?—

— No son agradables—

— ¿Cuántas cosas poco agradables vemos en esta vida?— me dijo seria— aunque comprendo que no quieras contármelo—

— No es por eso, es solo que tal vez no te simpatice tanto luego de que lo sepas—

— Lo dudo, eso seria imposible—

— ¿Estás segura?—

— Totalmente— yo la jale hasta la barra de la cocina y me senté con ella mientras Bella serbia el café que había preparado hacia poco

— Estaba pensando en Marco— le dije, ella asintió y continuo mirándome— la proposición de ayudarnos con Alice no fue la única que me dio a entender— quería contarle la verdad, no se porque pero no quería tener secretos con Bella

— ¿No?—

— No, también me insinuó que me ayudaría en algo persona, algo que solo me concierne a mí—

— ¿Y que es?—

— Vengarme de Aro— Bella casi se atraganta con el café

— ¿Qué?— pregunto en un susurro

— Yo te conté que había ingresado aquí a los quince años para pagar una deuda de mi padre— ella asintió— pues las cosas son un poco mas diferentes, la realidad es que mi padre nunca tuvo una deuda con Aro— abrió los ojos sorprendida— él me recluto con esa escusa pero no es verdad, aun no se cual fue su motivo original, pero él no sabe que yo estoy al tanto, mi padre había trabajado para él en una empresa como contador, sin saberlo estaba lavando su dinero, cuando Carlisle mi padre, se entero ya no pudo salir y tuvo que seguir trabajando para Aro, pero se canso y trato de buscar pruebas para hundirlo y lo descubrieron, entonces Aro tomo venganza y mato a mi madre Esme y a mi padre. No se porque no lo hizo conmigo, pero yo he aprovechado estos siete años para tratar de hacer lo mismo que mi padre o mínimamente tomar venganza por mi propia mano—

— ¿Qué tipo de venganza es la tuya?— pregunto Bella cautelosamente

— Matándolo— ella frunció el seño— Te dije que no era una linda historia y que no te gustaría—

— Obviamente no me alegra que hayas pasado por todo eso, pero yo no he dicho nada más. Entiendo que te quieras vengar y aunque no me gusta la idea de que mates a nadie yo estando en tu lugar haría lo mismo— me dijo con seriedad, eso me gustaba mucho de ella, cuando las cosas debían ser serias, ella mostraba una madures extraordinaria, nunca se ha portado como una niña mimada y comprendía las realidades de la vida, tal vez es porque a ella también le toco vivir en el lado oscuro de la moneda

— Yo ya he matado Bella— le dije la verdad— aunque ha sido en defensa propia, no hay justificación para quitarle la vida a alguien— a diferencia de la reacción que espere de ella, Bella se lanzo a mi y me abrazo

— Nada de eso cambia mi forma de pensar de ti, has tenido una vida difícil, yo tampoco he tenido las cosas fáciles por lo que entiendo lo duro que es sobrevivir, si lo has hecho es porque te ha tocado, no lo hiciste por gusto. Por el contrario de decepcionarme, todo lo que me cuentas me hace admirarte—

— ¿Admirarme? ¿Por qué?— dije alzando las cejas

— Porque a pesar de que tus motivos he intensiones para estar aquí son la venganza, has formado un gran lazo de amistad con los chicos y estas tratando de ayudar a Alice a salir, estas olvidando esa venganza por el momento solo para ayudar a una amiga. ¿Te parece suficiente? Hoy en día y mucho menos en una vida como la nuestra, las personas solo piensan en si mismas y nunca intentarían arriesgarse por los demás— Bella tenia sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su cabeza en mi hombro, sus palabras en verdad me llegaron al corazón, la abrace por la cintura apretándola a mi

— Te pareces mucho a tu padre ¿Sabes? Charlie solía hacer comentarios como ese en algunas pocas ocasiones, además tu también lo estas haciendo por Alice—

— Ya te lo dije, los considero como mi familia y a Alice le he tomado mucho cariño ¿Qué tanto conociste a mi padre?— dijo separándose un poco de mi y mirándome de frente, estábamos a milímetros

— No mucho la verdad, hablamos un par de veces, pero fue tu padre quien me conto la verdad sobre Carlisle y Aro— ella abrió los ojos de nuevo sorprendida

— ¿Mi papá?—

— Si, Charlie tuvo un par de trabajos con mi padre y se hicieron buenos amigos, mi papá le conto lo que estaba haciendo para hundir a Aro y Charlie le guardo el secreto, él también se entero de la orden de Aro para matar a mis padres y reclutarme, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad y comprobó que yo era como Carlisle y no alguna rata como James, me confió todo—

— Vaya, no tenia la menor idea. Pero Edward, ¿Que vas a hacer entonces?—

— Por el momento centrarme en la misión y si todo sale bien hablaremos con Marco sobre Alice, luego veré que tan confiable es y le pediré ayuda con mi venganza, no se como él siendo su hermano puede proponerme ayuda para vengarme. Aunque en cierto modo lo comprendo, ellos están cegados por el poder y hasta ahora Aro ha sido la cabecilla, tal vez él quiera ocupar su lugar y me ve como una oportunidad para logar sus medios, no me esta haciendo un favor de gratis y la verdad tampoco me importa, con tal de que Aro pague quien quede al mando me importa poco—

— Solo no te dejes cegar por la venganza Edward, has lo que puedas y si vez que las cosas no son tan fáciles, entones para, no vayas a arrastrarte tu mismo solo por vengarte de un hombre que tarde o temprano pagara lo que ha hecho— me dijo ella seriamente, y mi corazón de nuevo se acelero al pensar que en verdad le importaba, en verdad se preocupaba por mi bienestar— además puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, yo ya estoy aquí metida, no puedo salir pero si te puedo ayudar en algo, no dudes en pedírmelo—

— Ni se te ocurra, suficiente tengo con arriesgar mi propio pellejo ¿crees que te metería a ti también en mis problemas?—

— ¿Somos amigos no?— me pregunto ofendida

— Lo somos y por eso mismo no quiero que te pase nada—

— Pues estas siendo egoísta, y a la larga no importa lo que digas, voy a tener un ojo sobre ti y cuando necesites mi ayuda te la daré quieras o no—

— Que terca eres ¿Sabias? Aparte de Alice y Rose, nunca había visto a alguien discutir tan abiertamente conmigo— ella sonrió

— Estoy llena de sorpresas— dijo en broma y comenzó a reír

No se que me paso, pero lentamente acorte la poca distancia entre nosotros cuando la vi reír y la bese, había sido como si me jalara un imán, no había podido resistir las ganas de besarla esta vez, ya en dos ocasiones habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo y esta vez por fin lo había hecho. Y no me arrepentía, Bella me estaba correspondiendo, ambos nos besamos apasionadamente, sentía sus manos acariciar mi cabello y las mías su espalda y cintura, la piel se me erizo ante la fuerza e intensidad del beso. Nunca había besado a nadie así y nunca nadie me había respondido tan perfectamente, es como si estuviéramos hechos para besarnos.

Cuando la respiración nos hizo cortar el beso, rápidamente empecé otro, la tome por las caderas y la senté sobre mí, ella ni siquiera se quejo, se acomodo mejor cruzando las piernas por mi cintura y yo no pude evitar soltar un gemido de satisfacción ante sus reacciones, definitivamente teníamos una química incomparable.

— Bella— le dije cuando terminamos nuestro segundo beso, ambos teníamos la respiración entre cortada, ella me miro y tenia las mejillas acaloradas y los labios hinchados, se veía endemoniadamente sexy— yo…—

Pero unos pasos nos advirtieron de que alguien se acercaba, ella rápidamente se bajo de mi y se sentó a mi lado mientras tomaba su taza de café y le daba un sorbo, yo imite su acción y a los segundos apareció Jasper en la cocina, traía el portátil abierto mientras lo revisaba, así que medio nos saludo para luego servirse una taza de café y marcharse a la sala. Yo agradecí su distracción, pues Jasper era bastante persuasivo y no habría tardado en sacar la conclusión de lo que obviamente estábamos haciendo. No tuve más oportunidad de hablar con Bella pues no tardaron en aparecer Emmett, Rosalie y Alice. Pero el que no pudiera hablar con ella ahora, no significaba que no lo pudiera hacer después.

A las diez de la mañana estábamos listos Bella y yo para ir hasta el museo, iríamos con Emmett y Rosalie, pues ellos estudiarían los alrededores del lugar mientras nosotros hacíamos lo propio adentro. El camino hasta el museo fue en silencio y aunque no fue desagradable sentí a Bella algo ida, estaba mirando por la ventana enfrascada en su mundo pensando en quien sabe que cosas, de verdad estaba muy distraída y yo internamente rezaba por ser el causante de su distracción y el objeto de sus pensamientos.

Un par de cuadras antes de llegar Emmett se desvió para llegar cada uno por separado, cuando llegamos al museo ayude a Bella a bajar y ella me esquivo la mirada, y bajo con algo de dificultad del auto, estaba nerviosa, pero no se si por mi o por la investigación del museo, aunque si fuera lo segundo no habría tenido porque esquivar mi mirada. Si, definitivamente era por mí, sonreí orgulloso de saber que podía ponerla así.

Pagamos la entrada e ingresamos fácilmente, a esa hora de la mañana no había mucha gente en el museo, Bella estuvo haciendo todo lo que le habíamos enseñado, realmente había aprendido con una eficiencia sorprendente, disimuladamente estaba observando todo el lugar y mirando la ubicación de las cámaras de seguridad y posibles sensores, que aunque Jasper ya había conseguido el plano de cómo estaba ubicadas, debíamos confirmar todo lo posible.

Efectivamente habían tres guardáis dentro en el día, uno en cada sala acompañados por un par de cámaras en diferentes ángulos, como Jasper dijo no habían sensores laser, solamente la bóveda debía tener. Lo que nos llevaba a hacer el último trabajo, buscar al director del museo y conseguir sus huellas digitales para poder abrir la bóveda.

— Edward— me dijo suavemente Bella mientras fingíamos ver un cuadro— ¿Ese no es Tyler Crowley el director?— me pregunto, yo me gire y efectivamente el director estaba entrando a la sala en la que nos encontrábamos

— Si, ¿Estas lista? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que planeamos?— ella sonrió con gracia

— Claro que si, siempre quise hacer algo como esto, solo mira y sorprendente—

Caminamos hasta Crowley, yo atrás de ella, Bella se había vestido con un traje sastre de pantalón y chaqueta y por primera vez se había puesto tacones altos, todo para aparentar ser una mujer millonaria que venia de visita a la ciudad y poder convencer al director con ese rol y obtener las huellas. Yo iba atrás suyo vestido muy informalmente y con unas gafas de sol negras oscuras cubriendo mis ojos para que fuera más real mi papel de _guardaespaldas_.

— ¿Señor Tyler Crowley?— lo llamo ella cuando estuvimos cerca, él se giro y cuando la vio la observo de arriba abajo y de nuevo arriba, luego dio una amplia sonrisa. Tuve que controlarme para no golpearlo hasta borrarle la sonrisa estúpida del rostro

— Si soy yo ¿La conozco señorita?—

— ¡Oh! Creo que no señor Crowley— la voz de Bella era totalmente refinada y fingida— soy Elizabeth Masen— dijo tendiéndole la mano. Yo sonreí al recordar que ella había decidido usar el nombre de mi abuela para esta ocasión, varias veces habíamos hablado de muchos temas y ambos ya sabíamos varias cosas del otro— Solo estoy de paso aquí en Chicago, vengo desde Los Ángeles y estoy interesada en una pintura— Tyler acepto su mano y beso el dorso de esta. Yo empuñe mi mano derecha conteniendo los celos

— Mucho gusto señorita Masen, pero puede llamarme simplemente Tyler, estamos en confianza— dijo guiñándole un ojo

— Entonces usted llámeme solo Elizabeth— le dijo Bella sonriendo

— Y dígame Elizabeth ¿Cuál es la pintura en la que esta usted interesada?—

— Permítame mostrársela Tyler— dijo Bella mientras se hacia aun lado para empezar a caminar, entonces Tyler noto mi presencia y se tenso

— Hay que despistado soy, perdone, no lo había visto ¿Usted es?— pregunto mirándome

— Solo mi guarda espaldas— dijo Bella obviando mi nombre para restarme mas importancia a mi presencia— pero sígame señor Tyler para enseñarle la pintura— él asintió pasando de largo junto a mi y relajándose, al mencionar Bella que yo era su _guardaespaldas_, él ya no me veía como un estorbo para empezar a cazar y la presa era justamente Bella— Es esta— dijo ella señalando la pintura mas cara de la sala

— ¡Oh! Muy buena elección Elizabeth es una de las mejores pinturas hasta el momento, aunque tal vez quisiera esperar un poco mas para elegir, esta semana nos traen unas pinturas desde París y hay una bastante famosa— le comento

— Creo que no se podrá Tyler, como te dije yo solo estoy de paso, me voy mañana de regreso a Los Ángeles—

— Que mal, pero entonces no tengo ningún inconveniente en venderle esta pintura Elizabeth, puede llevársela cuando quiera— dijo sonriendo, Bella también sonrió y extendió su mano hasta mi

— Entonces le hare un cheque— le dijo a Tyler— Pásame el portafolio— dijo sin mirarme, yo le pase el portafolio negro que traía y el cual era la clave para las huellas

— Aquí tiene señorita Masen— le dije con todo el respeto que pude, entregándoselo por la agarradera, ella lo tomo por el mismo lado, toco solo el broche y lo abrió con cuidado, luego simulo buscar la chequera dentro

— Y dígame Tyler usted comento que traían algunas pinturas de París, ¿El museo si cuenta con buena seguridad?—

— Por supuesto, tenemos uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad de todo Estados Unidos— empezó a hablar Tyler para presumir— tenemos cámaras de vigilancia que están custodiadas las veinticuatro horas del día por uno de nuestros guardias, en las noches aparte de ese guardia hay dos mas vigilando las salidas y uno las salas adentro, aparte tenemos la bóveda y es realmente segura, cuenta con sensores laser para mayor seguridad— yo sonreí, él solito nos estaba dando lo que queríamos

— Que bien, realmente este museo es impresionante— él sonrió presumido— ¡Oh por Dios! que estúpida soy, no traje la chequera— dijo Bella levantando el rostro simulando vergüenza— que vergüenza con usted Tyler, es la primera vez que esto me sucede— dijo supuestamente contrariada

— No se preocupe Elizabeth a todos nos pasa alguna vez, pero si usted desea yo puedo apartar la pintura para usted, solo tiene que dejarme su teléfono por si se presenta alguna contrariedad y volver luego con la chequera— claro, él disimuladamente le estaba pidiendo el teléfono, _que imbécil. _Bella sonrió

— Claro que si— dijo sacando una tarjeta del portafolio y entregándosela, Jasper ya había previsto algo así por lo que realizo un par de tarjetas para Bella. Cuando le entrego la tarjeta Bella dejo caer disimuladamente el portafolio— hay pero que torpe, no se que me pasa el día de hoy, tengo la cabeza en otra parte— dijo Bella sonriendo avergonzada, iba a agacharse a recoger el portafolio pero Tyler se adelanto y lo levanto apoyando la mano sobre la tapa del portafolio. _Bingo_ ya teníamos las huellas

— Tome Elizabeth, no se preocupe a todos nos pasa— dijo tendiéndole el portafolio, Bella al igual que hizo antes conmigo solo lo tomo por la agarradera y me lo paso de nuevo a mi mientras yo lo tomaba de igual forma

— Muchas gracias Tyler, eres realmente muy amable. Bien entonces me voy, tengo unos asuntos que resolver en la mañana, así que estaría aquí sin falta en la tarde para llevarme la pintura—

— No se preocupe, tómese su tiempo— dijo acercándose a ella y despidiéndose con beso en la mejilla, Bella sonrió y nos retiramos. Cuando estuvimos afuera se limpio la mejilla con la manga de la chaqueta

— ¡Que imbécil!— dijo bufando, yo reí, rápidamente subimos al auto y puse el portafolio con cuidado en la parte de atrás

— Al menos ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, el estúpido ese nos dio la información muy fácil, aunque tengo que felicitarte, estuviste brillante, de verdad te has convertido en toda una ladrona profesional— le dije en broma

— Si, ¡eso si fue divertido! Me siento como en una película de acción— dijo ella sonriendo

— Llama a Emmett y dile que ya terminamos, que nos encontramos en la casa— ella asintió y lo llamo, yo encendí el auto y arranque a toda velocidad hasta la casa

—*—


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Nueve**

_*-E-pov-* _

Cuando llegamos le entregamos el portafolio a Jasper para que sacara las huellas, él le había puesto una capa de un plástico especial sobre la tapa del portafolio, así cuando Tyler lo tocara las huellas quedarían impresas perfectamente y nosotros podríamos sacar unas cuantas copias de sus huellas para abrir la bóveda. Minutos después llegaron Rosalie y Emmett.

— ¿Qué encontraron?— pregunte

— El museo esta rodeado por un par de edificios, hay uno en la parte lateral que nos seria de ayuda si planeamos entrar por el techo, además todos los edificios alrededor son de empresas y esas cosas, no hay residencias por lo que de noche deben estar vacios, eso es otra ventaja si pensamos entrar por arriba— Dijo Rose

— Pero también pude ver los desagües, seria fácil entrar por debajo, pero tendría Jasper que conseguir también el plano de los desagües y de que forma llegan al museo— comento Emmett

— Sera más fácil por el techo— dijo Jasper— aunque entremos por los desagües, vamos a tardar más en llegar y una vez dentro tardaremos aun mas llegado hasta la bóveda, pues los desagües del museo estaban bastante alejados de ella y no son lo suficientemente grande para que pasen todos—

— Entonces tendrá que ser por arriba— dije

— ¿Y las cámaras? Esta vez no podemos cortar la luz, si las cámaras se apagan el vigilante dará la alarma— dijo Bella

— De eso tendrá que encargarse Jasper— dijo Alice— en ese caso tienes que conseguir entrar en el sistema y hacer una copia de los videos para que se repitan durante la estadía de los chicos adentro—

— Ya había pensado en eso, pero el sistema de alarma no lo puedo desactivar yo desde afuera, tendrá que hacerse manualmente adentro— comento Jasper

— ¿Y los guardias?— volvió a preguntar Bella

— Los dormiremos— dijo Rose— una vez en el techo lanzamos gases y solucionado, pero eso solo lo podremos hacer con los de adentro, los dos de afuera tendremos que noquearlos—

— Aun así, esta vez tengo que entrar— dijo Jasper— solo yo se desactivar la alarma y los sensores de la bóveda—

— Pero en esta ocasión necesitamos a alguien monitoreando a la policía, si la pintura es tan famosa van a estar pendientes de ella todo el tiempo— hablo Emmett

— Yo lo hare— todos miramos a Alice

— ¿Estas loca?— le dijo Jasper— Yo no voy a ponerte en peligro a ti y a mi hijo—

— Jasper tiene razón Alice, eso es peligros para ti en ese estado— le dije

— No me subestimen. Pero aun así, yo no necesito ir hasta allá ¿No hay una forma de que vigile la radio desde aquí?— le pregunto Alice a Jasper

— Puede ser— dijo sonriendo— tal vez tengas razón, solo déjame revisar algunas cosas y tendré todo listo—

— Entonces así será, saca los planos del museo Jasper, es hora de que lo planeemos punto por punto, tenemos que ver por que parte del techo entrar y como hacerlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que manos a la obra— dije

Todo el resto del día nos la pasamos planeando como robaríamos la pintura, también quedamos en que robaríamos la pintura la segunda noche después de su exhibición, pues necesitábamos saber que tanto habían aumentado los guardias de policía la primera noche. No podíamos esperar más, en esta ocasión estábamos arriesgando mucho, así que debíamos cuidar cada detalle. Luego de repasar varias veces el plan, decidimos irnos a dormir, de nuevo nos quedaríamos en la casa de reuniones, pues a la mañana siguiente empezaríamos entrenando aun más duro, pues Bella nos había pedido que el poco tiempo que faltara, deseaba seguir entrenando para que todo saliera bien.

Luego de pensar las cosas, preferí hablar con Bella luego de la misión, no quería perturbarla en estos momentos cuando ella estaba tan concentrada en que todo saliera bien, así que preferí guardar silencio respecto al tema y hablarlo después con más calma.

Alice había asistido al museo el día de la primera exhibición, para comprobar que la pintura efectivamente hubiera llegado. En la noche Jasper, Emmett y yo fuimos hasta las afueras del museo y subimos al edificio del cual saltaríamos para entrar por el techo, repasamos de nuevo el plan viendo ya directamente las distancias y obstáculos que tendríamos para entrar y por donde saldríamos más rápido, los guardáis no habían aumentado, seguían siendo los mismos de antes, así que eso era una ventaja para nosotros, el director estaba muy confiado de la seguridad y no había doblado la vigilancia. Luego regresamos para hablar con todos y terminar por fin de organizarnos.

El día esperado llego por fin, nuevamente era de noche y estábamos preparándonos para salir, esta vez todos estábamos nerviosos, de esta misión dependían muchas cosas. Jasper le había montado un sistema a Alice en la sala para que vigilara las radios de la policía en la ciudad, podía comunicarse con nosotros incluso desde esa distancia y la frecuencia que usaríamos era verdaderamente segura, en definitiva Jasper era un _genio_.

Cuando ya estábamos cambiados con nuestra ropa de _trabajo, _subimos todos a la camioneta que nuevamente tenia número de placa diferente, el camino fue en total silencio y se sentía una tensión en el aire. Aparcamos el coche unas cuantas manzanas antes del museo en una calle poco transitada y segura, con la idea de poder llegar luego con la pintura sin levantar sospechas.

— Llego la hora— dijo Jasper

— _Que la suerte los acompañe_— dijo Alice por la radio. Si, la _suerte_, porque en estos casos era realmente hipócrita pedirle ayuda a Dios. Ya bastante nos habíamos alejado de él y aunque yo creía ciegamente en Dios también sabía que no tenia derecho a pedirle nada

— Me da pena el dueño de la pintura, era mejor que hubiera accedido a vendérsela a Marco, al menos hubiera salido de ella por voluntad propia y por dinero a cambio, ahora se va a quedar sin ninguno de los dos— comento Emmett

— Eso ya no es nuestra culpa Emmett— dijo Rosalie

— En fin, vamos, esta creo que es la misión mas importante que hemos tenido— les dije— así que espero que todo salga bien. Si algo sale mal, olviden reunirse aquí, escapen por donde les sea conveniente y _no_ regresen por nadie— esa había sido una de las reglas más importantes que teníamos, aunque la decía siempre, yo sabia que si eso pasaba, seria el primero en regresar por quien quedara atrás

— Si, si, ya lo sabemos— dijo Emmett

— Entonces, en marcha—

Salimos de la camioneta y nos dispersamos entre las sombras de calle en calle hasta llegar a un edificio al lado del museo, luego de revisar bien el área y que dentro de este no hubiera nadie, subimos por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el tercer piso desde donde saltaríamos al museo. Emmett descargo el morral en donde teníamos todo lo necesario para esta noche, saco una pistola de arpón la cual engancharíamos de un edificio al otro.

— Ya esta— dijo Emmett luego de enganchar el arpón y comprobar que estuviera seguro

— Bien, es mi turno— dijo Jasper

Él bajaría primero y vía satélite _hackearia_ las cámaras para transmitir un video que se repetiría toda la noche en donde no mostraba anomalías el museo, aunque íbamos a dormir a los guardáis igual no necesitábamos que al día siguiente revisaran la grabación de cómo habíamos robado la pintura. Jasper aseguro bien su morral, tomo un gancho y se deslizo por el cable hasta el museo.

— _Todo listo_— escuchamos por el auricular luego de un par de minutos

— Nena tu sigues— dijo Emmett a Rose, luego de que ella también tomara un gancho, se deslizara y llegara hasta el otro lado Emmett la siguió

— Me da algo de inseguridad salar desde aquí— dijo Bella

— Ya lo has hecho en el entrenamiento, y has salido bien, solo que acá es un poco más alto y mas largo el trayecto, pero es igual— la anime

— _Déjala que venga primero, yo la espero aquí—_ dijo la voz de Emmett

— Anda, ya escuchaste, él te espera abajo— dije alistando su gancho, la tome de una mano y la jale hasta el borde— solo sostente fuerte, ni se te ocurra soltarte—

— Tranquilo, no me soltare— dijo para luego tomar el gancho y deslizarse por el cable, en cuanto cruzo hasta el museo tome el último gancho y me deslice igual. Al llegar al otro lado soltamos el arpón y lo guardamos, no queríamos dejar indicios en ningún lado

— Bien, es tu turno— dijo Jasper mirando a Bella

Para dormir a los guardias lanzaríamos gases en los conductos del aire acondicionado, así seria mas fácil que se disperse por todo el lugar. Había un tubo del conducto por un costado del edificio, Bella al ser la mas pequeña y liviana de todas se colgaría con una soga para llegar hasta el tubo y lanzar las bombas de gas. Rápidamente atamos la soga a su cintura y ella empezó a bajar lentamente hasta el tubo, le saco los ganchos de seguridad a las cuatro bombas y las lanzo rápidamente por el tubo, en cuanto lo hizo Emmett y yo la jalamos hasta arriba de nuevo.

Esperamos unos minutos y luego Jasper reviso las cámaras de seguridad desde su laptop, claramente aparecían los guaridas adentro, uno tumbado en el suelo y el otro recostado sobre la mesa de monitores.

— Vamos nosotros— dijo Rosalie. Ella y Emmett se separarían para noquear y esconder a los guardias de afuera, pues no podíamos dejarlos dormidos en plena calle, mientras tanto nosotros ingresaríamos al museo

Abrimos fácilmente la puerta de la terraza e ingresamos al segundo piso, el sistema de alarmas estaba activado por zonas y aunque no fueran sensibles al movimiento igual teníamos que desactivarlas todas para poder abrir las puertas y llegar hasta la bóveda. Jasper lo hacia manualmente a medida que íbamos avanzando, entramos al cuarto de monitoreo para asegurarnos de que el guardia estuviera dormido y para amarrarlo por si llegaba a despertarse antes de tiempo. Después continuamos bajando al primer piso, pasamos por las salas de exhibición y en la segunda encontramos al siguiente guardia con el cual hicimos lo mismo que con el primero, lo amarramos.

— _Adelante despejado_— hablo Rosalie por el audífono

— _Igual atrás—_ ahora fue Emmett

— Bien, ambos quédense vigilando las entradas— les ordene

— _Si_— respondieron al unisonó

Llegamos a la tercera sala y Jasper tardaba más de lo normal en desactivar la alarma y abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte

— Ten calma, es bastante complicado cada vez, a medida que avanzamos mas hacia la bóveda es más difícil desactivarlas, este museo tiene uno de los sistemas mas nuevos, por eso te dije que tendría que hacerlo personalmente— yo asentí, pero estaba nervioso, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero prefería no decir nada, tal vez solo estaba equivocado

Pasaron algunos minutos y Jasper por fin desactivo la alarma de la tercera sala, solo nos quedaba una puerta que daba a un pasillo y al final la bóveda. Otros minutos más tardo Jasper en abrir la siguiente puerta y yo sentía que cada vez tardábamos muchísimo mas en avanzar, cuando por fin estuvimos frente a la gran puerta de la bóveda me sentí algo mas calmado, pero aun el mal presentimiento me invadía.

Jasper saco un guante de su morral y se lo puso, ese guate lo había fabricado especialmente para esta ocasión pues tenia las huellas del director del museo, puso la mano sobre el lector de huellas y dieron correctas, pero aparte de estas también pidió una clave.

— Rayos, esto va a tardar un poco mas— dijo Jasper mientras sacaba un panel parecido al que Bella y yo habíamos usado en casa de los Denali, pero este se veía un poco mas complicado, tenia mas botones y dos cables mas. Lo conecto con cuidado al tablero original de la bóveda y a diferencia de la vez pasada, no apareció la clave en cuanto la conecto, por el contrario Jasper empezó a digitar códigos para poder descifrarla

— No te desesperes— le dije al verlo empezando a frustrarse— con calma— yo entendía que para Jasper esta misión era muchísimo mas importante que para nosotros, del éxito de ella, dependía el que Alice y su hijo tuvieran una vida mucho mas sencilla y honesta que ahora

— _¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué estas haciendo?_— pregunto la voz de Alice por primera vez durante la noche

— Tranquila, solo estoy algo ofuscado— la calmo Jasper

— _Cálmate, si no despejas lamente no vas a conseguir nada_— le dijo ella suavemente

— Está bien— dijo solamente Jasper, tomo un par de respiraciones y continuó con su trabajo, a los pocos minutos logro abrirla— ¡Si!— exclamo aliviado

— _Te lo dije_— hablo de nuevo Alice

Nos apresuramos a bajarnos los visores nocturnos pues sabíamos que la bóveda completa tenía sensores laser, efectivamente podía ver los rayos rojos atravesando de lado a lado toda la estancia, Jasper se acerco hasta un nuevo panel al lado de la pared y tardo otros tantos minutos en desactivar los laser, pero al final lo había hecho.

— _¡Demonios! Se acercan cuatro guardias_— exclamo Rosalie— _según puedo ver son los reemplazos de los anteriores_—

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si habíamos vigilado la noche pasada y no se hicieron los cambios hasta la madrugada!_— grito Emmett

— ¡Rayos!— grite mientras corríamos hasta la pintura

— ¿Qué haremos?— pregunto Bella nerviosa

— ¡Váyanse ustedes, nosotros nos las arreglamos!— les dije a Emmett y Rose. Jasper rápidamente empezó a sacar la pintura del cuadro

— _¿Estas loco?_— grito Emmett

— _No los vamos a dejar—_ dijo Rosalie

— Dejen de decir estupideces, salgan rápido de aquí y vayan directo a la casa, nosotros buscaremos la salida por otra parte y nos encontramos allí, vamos a estar bien en cambio si se quedan va a ser mas complicado si los atrapan por esperarnos, rápido ¡Fuera!—

— _¡Demonios como te odio!_— dijo Emmett frustrado

— _Entonces será mejor que salgan rápido porque ya notaron la falta de los guardias_— por más buena que Rosalie fuera, no se podía enfrentar contra cuatro guardias ella sola

— Rápido, tenemos que salir— dijo Jasper mientras enrollaba la pintura y la guardaba en un porta planos

— ¿Por donde?— pregunto Bella

— _Chicos, han llamado por refuerzos algunas patrullas están cerca, salga rápido— _aviso Alice

— Por la misma parte que entramos, por ahí saldremos— les dije. Pues lo mas seguro es que la puerta delantera estuviera llena de policía cuando saliéramos

— _Ni creas que los dejaremos, nosotros nos encargamos de los de afuera, ustedes preocúpense por salir_— aviso Emmett, al parecer había llegado ya junto a Rose

— _Y no te preocupes porque nos atrapen, tenemos tiempo suficiente para noquearlos y salir antes de que lleguen las patrullas, ustedes son los que tardaran más_— continuó Rose

— Me las van a pagar después por desobedecer, si algo les llega a pasar yo mismo les pateare el trasero después— los regañe mientras corríamos por la sala

— _Preocúpate por tu culo jefe al menos estos de afuera ya no serán molestia_— dijo Rosalie riendo, lo mas seguro es que ya habían noqueado a los guardias

— ¡Entonces ahora si largo!— grite de nuevo mientras corríamos por las salas

— _¡Mierda, ya están afuera del museo!— _grito Emmett y no hacia falta que nos avisara, las sirenas se escuchaban claramente— _Nosotros iremos hasta la camioneta y daremos un par de vueltas alrededor, cuando salgan avísennos su ubicación_— y de nuevo estaban desobedeciendo mis ordenes, pero esta vez no les dije nada, estaba mas preocupado en salir

Rápidamente llegamos hasta el segundo piso y luego hasta la terraza, cuando estuvimos allí nos agachamos y cuidadosamente me asome y vi dos patrullas de policía aparcadas afuera y a unos ocho oficiales entrar al museo, el tiempo se agotaba y no tardarían en llegar refuerzos, nos deshicimos de los visores, audífonos y micrófonos, a estas alturas solo estorbaban, pero nos dejamos los pasamontañas.

— Lanza el arpón— me pidió Jasper mientras sacaba de su morral todos los ganchos que anteriormente habíamos usado y aparatos que solo le estorbarían en el camino, dejo solamente la laptop y el teclado y el guante con el que abrió la bóveda

Rápidamente hice lo que me dijo y no me fije a cual edificio lo enganchaba, a esas alturas cualquier venia bien, pero si había fallado en el hecho de que el arpón quedo enganchado en un cuarto piso, nosotros lo necesitábamos un poco mas abajo para poder salir mas rápido, pero no había tiempo de volverlo a lanzar. El primero en cruzar fue Jasper, luego Bella y al final yo, pero cuando yo estaba cruzando uno de los policías me vio y aviso a los otros nuestra ubicación.

— ¡Nos vieron!— dije

— La ventaja es que son pocos, se van a dividir para buscar si hay más de nosotros, tendremos que salir por las escaleras de emergencia— dijo Jasper

— Vamos a dividirnos también— le dije— yo tratare de distraerlos y ustedes deberán aprovechar para marcharse—

— Ni loca, yo me quedo contigo— dijo Bella

— No es momento para discutir— le dije frunciendo el seño

— No te estoy discutiendo, te estoy diciendo lo que hare, Jasper tiene la pintura y esta solo, el guardia te vio cruzar solamente a ti, si nos ve a los dos puede que no sospeche que somos mas y no busque a Jasper—

— Bella— dijo Jasper pero ella lo corto

— No más discusiones, no tenemos tiempo, vete Jasper— Él nos miro dudoso— ¡Hazlo por Alice y por tu hijo!— le grito, Jasper asintió resignado

— Los estaré esperando— nos dijo

— Sin falta— le respondí

Él salió corriendo adentro del edificio para alcanzar las escaleras de la parte de atrás, yo tome la mano de Bella y rápidamente la jale también al interior del edificio, pero para buscar las escaleras internas y bajar hasta el primer piso.

— Aun no se como permití que te quedaras— dije frustrado

— A la larga sabes que lo haría, no seria capaz de irme sabiendo que te quedas arriesgando que te maten— me dijo seria, yo frene en seco

— ¿Entonces te parece inteligente quedarte y arriesgarte a morir tú también?—

— Es preferible eso, creo que es mil veces mejor morir acompañado, además no me sentiría bien si algo te pasa y yo no hice nada para impedirlo— no pude evitarlo y estampe mis labios contra los de ella, fue un beso corto pero fuerte

— Cuando salgamos de aquí, vamos a conversar muy seriamente tú y yo— le dije luego del beso, ella solo sonrió— pero ahora concentremos en salir— la tome de la mano y reanude el camino

Sentí un fuerte escándalo y comprendí que los policías ya habían ingresado al edificio, ya estábamos en el tercer piso así que no tardarían en llegar hasta nosotros, una idea me cruzo la mente y asomándome por una de las ventanas vi un tubo del desagua bajar por todo el edificio hasta el piso.

— Vamos a bajar por ahí— le dije a Bella— Tu primero—

— No se te vaya a ocurrir hacerme bajar primero para después quedarte aquí, porque si lo haces me importa poco que me atrapen, entro de nuevo— me amenazo

— Deja de hacerte ideas por Dios, ¡baja!— le dije frunciendo el seño

Bella rápidamente se paro en el bordo de la ventana y salto hasta el tubo, empezó a bajar rápidamente gracias a que los guates que usábamos le permitían deslizarse sin quemarse las manos con la fricción, sentí las voces cada vez mas cerca y sin pensarlo mas hice lo mismo que Bella, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al piso, uno de los policías salió por la ventana y empezó a disparar, una de las balas me dio en una pierna pero ni el dolor impidió que al llegar al piso tomara a Bella de la mano y tapando su cuerpo con el mío como un escudo, empezáramos a correr por el callejón.

— ¡¿Estas bien?!— pregunto Bella asustada viendo mi herida, pero aun así no deje que paráramos

— No te preocupes, Estoy bien— pero mi pierna estaba sangrando mucho, solo esperaba que la bala no hubiera perforado alguna arteria, de ser así moriría muy pronto por la perdida de sangre, si supiera que no nos persiguen me detendría mínimo para vendarla, pero no había tiempo

Lleve mi mano derecha a la parte baja de mi espalda y toque la pistola que tenia guardara para emergencias, por muy bueno que fuera con ella, no me gustaba nada usarla, pero tenia que estar preparado, si ya habían empezado a disparar no quería arriesgar a que Bella resultara herida, pero solo la usaría si fuera necesario.

Cruzamos un callejón, yo no tenia la menor idea de hacia donde estábamos corriendo, pero lo importante era alejarnos lo mas posible del museo. De repente vi un par de sombras saltar desde un muro y lanzarse a nosotros, Bella también lo había notado e inmediatamente había soltado mi mano para estar libre y defenderse, por lo menos los policías no habían llegado disparando y estaban enfrentándose a nosotros cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por lo regular, me hubiera resultado muy fácil deshacerme de mi oponente, pero contando mi pierna herida y el que tuviera un ojo puesto sobre Bella, mis reacciones estaban limitadas, pero Bella se estaba defendiendo muy bien y su oponente no la había tocado ni una sola vez, así que concentrándome en mi propia pelea de un puño certero el rostro del policía y una patada al costado logre hacerlo caer e inmediatamente con un codazo al lado del cuello pude dejarlo inconsciente.

Me gire hacia Bella y cuando su rival se lanzo contra ella para darle una patada, la jale de un brazo haciéndola a un lado y cruzando mi propio pie en medio del golpe del hombre para luego mover mi pie a un costado y hacer que él perdiera el equilibrio, luego hice lo mismo que con el otro policía y lo deje noqueado en el piso. No espere nada mas y jale de nuevo a Bella esta vez corriendo mas rápido para poder alejarnos pronto.

— No tenias que haberme ayudado, yo podía sola— me dijo ofendida

— Lo se—

— ¿Entonces porque interferiste?— volvió a reclamar

— Dime machista o lo que quieras, pero a pesar de llevar tantos años en este trabajo, yo sigo pensando que un hombre no debe luchar contra una mujer— ella soltó una risita

— Eres incorregible y también bastante estúpido para pelear tanto con esa pierna así, pero está bien, solo por ese comentario te perdono, pero ¿No quiere que nos detengamos un segundo a revisarte la pierna?— me pregunto preocupada

— No tenemos tiempo, estoy bien— le reste importancia, ella me miro frunciendo el seño pues no estaba convencida, pero no volvió a decir nada

Continuamos corriendo por bastante rato y yo estaba empezando a ver borroso, la perdida de sangre tarde o temprano me afectaría y no podría evitar caer desmayado de un momento al otro. Sentimos el chirrido de las llantas de un auto acercarse por la parte de delante de la calle, rápidamente tome mi pistola y me puse frente a Bella, la calle en la que estábamos no tenia mas salidas y regresar definitivamente no era una opción, vi a Bella tomar su arma por primera vez y yo estaba consiente de lo mucho que le disgustaban, solo esperaba que al menos ella no la tuviera que usar.

En cuanto el auto giro entrando en nuestra calle respire aliviado, era nuestra camioneta, las luces nos dieron de frente y Emmett que era el que conducía inmediatamente freno.

— ¡Al fin, Suban!— nos grito mientras Jasper abría la puerta lateral. Inmediatamente subimos y Emmett arranco de nuevo a toda velocidad

— Nos han dado un susto de muerte, pensé que los habrían atrapado— dijo Jasper

— Solo tuvimos unos pequeños percances— le dije sonriendo

— Rosalie ¿Dónde están las vendas? Edward tiene una herida de bala en la pierna— pregunto Bella rápidamente. En ese momento todos fijaron la vista en mi pierna y Rosalie se levanto apresurada a buscarlas, minutos después tenia la pierna vendada, pero aun me sentía mareado

— Perdiste mucha sangre Edward, estas muy pálido— dijo Jasper preocupado

— ¿Y como no? Ha corrido todo este tiempo y peleo con dos policías con la pierna así ¡Y ni siquiera me dejo revisársela!— acuso Bella

— Solo estoy un poco mareado, pero cuando lleguemos donde Aro me hago revisar— en la casa de la mafia hay un mini hospital para nosotros, ahí atendían a todos los que llegaban heridos en las misiones, pues era peligroso ir a cualquier hospital publico

— Entonces, me apresurare mas— dijo Emmett apretando el acelerador

—*—


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Diez**

_*-B-pov-*_

Llegamos a la casa de Aro y rápidamente ingresamos a Edward al _hospital_ que había allí para que le sacaran la bala, esta noche era quizá la que más adrenalina había tenido en mis veinte años de vida y mi corazón aun estaba acelerado ante la experiencia. Pero lo mas importante es que Edward estaba bien y luego de que le sacaran la bala y le pusieran un poco de suero gracias a la perdida de sangre, lo habían dejado salir del mini hospital de la casa de Aro, solo le habían pedido no hacer ejercicio un par de días y estaría como nuevo.

Cuando lo vi salir con algo más de color en sus mejillas, que aunque fueran bastante blancas por lo general, anteriormente habían perdido todo el color que les quedaba, no había podido evitar recordar el corto pero intenso beso que me había dado Edward horas antes, además el que quisiera hablar conmigo me ponía muy nerviosa, pero lo que si me ponía feliz, era el hecho de que el mismo hubiera tomado la iniciativa de besarme, aunque tal vez solo lo impulsara el agradecimiento por mis palabras o el hecho de que me quede con el sin importa nada mas, igual me sentía feliz.

El que me quedara con él, también había sido algo sorprendente en un principio para mi, pero no quería dejarlo solo, imaginar que él se estaba enfrentando solo a la policía mientras yo escaba sana y salva me hacia un hueco en el estomago, prefería mil veces quedarme con él y arriesgar mi propia vida sin importar que ambos muriéramos al final, pues como se lo había dicho a él mismo, lo habríamos hecho_ juntos_. Pero cuando estábamos corriendo, vi nuestras manos entrelazadas y el sentimiento que sentí al verlas me hizo comprender la razón, _lo amaba_, inevitablemente lo hacia y la verdad no me arrepentía, aunque él no sintiera nada mas que atracción física por mí, mi solo sentimiento me bastaba.

Pues en una vida de mierda como la mía, al menos saber que tenia un sentimiento especial por alguien me animaba a continuar, a querer sobrevivir para poder estar a su lado de alguna manera, pero lo mas importante, me alentaba a querer salir de este hueco, a querer empezar una vida nueva lejos de la mugre de la sociedad y a querer formar una _familia_. Si, mi propia familia. Y entonces comprendí muchísimo mas a Jasper y a Alice y desee con todo el corazón que esta misión pudiera hacer que al menos Alice saliera de la organización y le diera mejor vida a su hijo. Una vida que todos deseábamos y que ninguno había podido tener y que ese bebe se merecía tanto. Merecía vivir lo que todos nosotros nos habíamos perdido.

Aparte mis pensamientos cuando estuvimos frente a una habitación en la que nunca había estado en esa casa, y aunque era poco lo que había recorrido allí, esa zona de la casa nunca la había pisado, al parecer era el despacho de Marco y por un comentario de Emmett, entendí que eran pocos los que habían entrado ahí y que para ellos también seria su primera vez.

Luego de tocar, Edward entro encabezando al grupo, y aun cojeando un poco por su herida se veía realmente su imponencia a cada paso.

— Buenas noches Marco, aunque tal vez debería decir días— dijo Edward serio, inéditamente mire un reloj que había en la pared del despacho y marcaba las tres y veintidós de la mañana. No habían pasado muchas horas desde la misión, pero yo sentía que habían sido demasiadas

— Buenos días entonces, siéntense— nos invito Marco de manera amable, por primera vez le vi una expresión que no fuera de aburrimiento— ¿Qué noticias me tienes?— dijo luego de que todos nos acomodamos en los sofás de su despacho, a excepción de Edward que se sentó frente a él y su escritorio

— Aunque hubieron inconvenientes, al final todo salió bien, tengo tu pintura— le dijo Edward aun serio. Marco sonrió

— ¿De verdad? Imagino que entonces vienes a negociar—

— Exactamente, aunque nos ofreciste una gran suma a cambio de la pintura, también me insinuaste un par de cosas ¿No?— él sonrió de nuevo

— Si— dijo entrelazando los dedos mientras apoyaba los codos en el escritorio

— Pues estamos dispuestos a olvidar el dinero, si nos ayudas con ese par de favores— eso lo habíamos hablado anteriormente, a ninguno le importaba dejar el dinero de lado si lográbamos lo que deseábamos, antes Jasper se había ofrecido pagar la deuda de mi padre a Aro como bono, pero como estábamos negociando con Marco y no con él entonces habíamos recurrido a esta opcion, aunque solo yo sabia que Marco había ofrecido también ayudar a Edward con su venganza, pero pronto los demás se enterarían

— ¿Y cuales son?— Pregunto Marco serio

— Aunque se que ya lo sabes o imaginas, igual te lo diré, pero ¿Te parece que este lugar es totalmente seguro para hablar sobre ello?—

— Absolutamente, aquí no corren peligro—

— Bien, pues, como usted sabe, Alice esta embarazada— Marco asintió— y nosotros queremos que ella salga de la organización pues es su deseo y el de Jasper darle otro estilo de vida a su hijo que esta pronto por nacer, pero como también sabe, Aro no permite que nadie salga de la organización tan fácilmente, pero si usted interfiere tal vez pueda hacer que Aro conceda al menos dejar salir a Alice—

— Eso me parece algo razonable Edward, seria un buen cambio por la pintura, si es que no desean el dinero— dijo Marco y de reojo vi a Jasper moverse intranquilo, tal vez estaba emocionado ante la gran posibilidad de que Alice salga fuera— Pero puedo ver en tu mirada y en tus palabras que hay algo mas— vi a Edward sonreír

— Si, algo que le conviene tanto a usted como a mi y en un precio más elevando que la pintura, pero me parece que en esta ocasión es usted quien tiene que hablar de ello—

— Eres un chico astuto Edward, no se como es que Aro no ha notado que andas tras su cabeza todos estos años— los chicos se sorprendieron al saber que Marco estaba enterado— Y tampoco ha notado que estas enterado de la verdad sobre tu padre—

— Efectivamente—

— Bien, entonces es hora de que yo te cuente mi propuesta— dijo enderezándose en su asiento— la verdad y aunque no les importe, yo pienso que Aro esta haciendo de esta organización una plaza de mercado, ofrece sus servicios a cualquier aparecido solo importándole si tiene dinero o no, y esa no era la idea inicial de esta organización, lo que habíamos querido fundándola era hacer una organización bastante discreta, incluso en los bajos fondos, queríamos que solo se contrataran nuestros servicios personas verdaderamente importantes, pero como todos deben saber, en los bajos fondos no hay nadie que no sepa de _"La casa de la mafia"_ que por cierto es un nombre bastante estúpido, esta situación contradice totalmente la regla de no hablar de nosotros a cualquiera y la idea de ser totalmente secreto, en fin…

…Nosotros habías decidido que en esta organización se unieran personas que de verdad estuvieran de acuerdo con nuestra _causa_, que vinieran por voluntad, no obligados como están la mayoría, a mi no me agrada en lo mas mínimo que Aro haya hecho lo que quiso con la organización, haciendo fiestas estúpidas donde viene gente indeseable y aun mas estúpida, para mi es un desconsuelo ver la cara de la mayoría de los integrantes de la organización casi gritando a voces lo obligados que se encuentran de formar parte de ella. Así que he decidido arreglar el problema de raíz y si la solución es acabar con mi propio hermano, entonces tendré que hacerlo— dijo muy tranquilo— pero no solo con mi hermano, quiero reformar completamente la organización y permitir solo personas que desean formar parte de esto tanto como yo, no obligando a la gente a estar aquí con invenciones estúpidas—

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— pregunto Edward

— Quiero decir que dejare ir a cualquiera que dese hacerlo, eso si, deberá mantener la boca bien cerrada o se la mandare cerrar sin vacilar— todos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos— lo que quiero decir, es que se cuan interesado estas en vengarte de Aro y lo mucho que todos ustedes desean salir de aquí, aunque se que no son los únicos hay otros más, pero solo puedo confiar en ti, porque se que en serio quieres acabar con mi hermano—

— ¿Me esta proponiendo que si mato a Aro todos podremos irnos después sin ningún problema?— pregunto Edward sorprendido

— Si— dijo simplemente— justamente eso, puedes aliarte con quien quieras, se que muchos desean lo mismo y darían lo que fuera por salir de esta organización, mi propuesta no cambia así se vaya toda la organización, yo puedo fundarla desde cero tranquilamente pero con gente que quiera estar en ella, pero como sabes mientras Aro este, yo no puedo hacer nada, si él no esta estorbando Cayo hará lo que yo le diga, él es bastante manejable y desde que reciba dinero no le importa mucho quien dirige, así que solo necesito que lo saques de mi camino y luego pueden hacer con su vida lo que quieran—

— ¿Qué tanto podemos confiar en usted? ¿Qué tan seguros estaremos de que cumplirá?— pregunto ahora Jasper

— No tienen forma de asegurarse nada, si se fían de mi palabra o no es problema suyo, yo entonces buscare a alguien más, lo que si tienen seguro desde ahora es que Alice ya no forma parte de esta organización, claro, siempre y cuando me entreguen la pintura—

— Acepto— dijo Edward— de todas formas seguir aquí es la misma mierda de siempre y yo de igual forma pienso vengarme de Aro, si saco benefician de ello me parece genial y si no me da lo mismo, pero si las cosas salen mal yo me hago cargo como único responsable—

— Estás demente— dije levantándome— yo también acepto— le dije a Marco— pero la responsabilidad no caerá sola en Edward— Edward me miro frunciendo el seño

— Bella tiene razón— dijo Jasper— yo también acepto, si Alice ya esta fuera de esto, yo me arriesgare al precio que sea para hacerle compañía, de todos modos igual arriesgo mi pellejo para otros—

— Nosotros también aceptamos— dijo Rose

— Y se que hay otro grupo que lo hará con gusto— dijo Emmett y yo imagine que se refería al grupo de Jacob, Edward nos miraba atentamente y pude descifrar en su mirada que aunque fuera un poco de enojo, en cierto modo se sentía feliz de saber que contaba con amigos como nosotros

— Perfecto, entonces tienen mi palabra desde ahora— dijo Marco— se que no es algo fácil así que no les podre una fecha limite, pero espero que no tarden demasiado y que cuando piensen actuar me informen— dijo Marco— Ahora. Dame mi pintura y para mañana en la noche Alice ya no formara parte de esta organización— Jasper se acerco y le extendió el porta planos, Marco lo abrió y examino la pintura, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en su rostro— Excelente— dijo solamente

— Entonces nos retiramos— dijo Edward— te informaremos cuando hayamos trazado un plan— Marco solo asintió

— Ah por cierto— dijo Marco y todos nos giramos de nuevo a verlo— Edward, se que te preguntaras ¿Por qué Aro no te mato a ti también y porque te hizo unirte a esta organización con escusas?— Edward asintió— pues, la razón es bastante estúpida, Aro siempre se ha vanagloriado de tener buen ojo para sus _trabajadores_, y desde que te vio pensó en que le serias de gran ayuda a la organización, no sabría explicarte que fue lo que exactamente vio en ti, en Bella y otros muchos— dijo mirándome también y luego haciendo un gesto con la mano como queriendo referirse a los _otros muchos_— pero él cuando siente que alguien le sirve hace lo imposible por conseguirlo, y en cierto modo tiene razón, tu trabajo es excelente, es una pena que tus razones para estar aquí no sean tan gratas, claro que déjame hacerte la invitación de que si luego cuando yo este al mando, deseas regresar serás bienvenido, cualquier de ustedes— Edward asintió simplemente

— Gracias por la oferta pero creo que no arriesgaremos tanto para salir y luego querer regresar, aun así gracias— Marco asintió

Raídamente salimos del despacho en completo silencio y así mismo nos dirigimos hasta la casa de reuniones, el ambiente era más liviano, todos sentíamos la esperanza de poder salir de aquí y aunque tuviéramos que matar a Aro para lograrlo, la emoción no disminuía.

— Alice— le dijo Jasper seriamente cuando llegamos. Jasper la había llamado cuando estábamos en casa de Aro para informarle sobre el estado de Edward y para decirle que nos encaminábamos a hablar con Marco— ¡Es casi oficial que estas fuera!— dijo ahora sonriendo, Alice que anteriormente lo miraba nerviosa abrió los ojos asombrada y se lanzo a sus brazos

— ¡¿De verdad?!— Jasper asintió— ¡Oh Dios mío! Yo… gracias chicos— dijo ahora girándose hacia nosotros y llorando— Muchas gracias por haber hecho esto por mí y por mi bebe— se acerco y nos abrazo a todos

— No tienes que agradecer nada Alice ya hemos hablado de eso— dijo Edward

— Si enana— continuó Emmett— debes estar alegre, _mi sobrino_ va a poder vivir en paz y lejos de esta mierda de vida que tenemos— dijo abrazándola— además tal vez tengas a Jasper en las mismas condiciones y no solo a él, incluso podemos ser todos— dijo sonriéndole, Alice frunció el seño al no comprender

— No entiendo nada— dijo cruzándose de brazos— Explícate— le ordeno, Emmett sonrió y se dispuso a hablar

Luego de que le contáramos toda lo que hablamos con Marco, Alice había pegado un grito de alegría y nuevamente se había lanzado a abrazarnos, Jasper minutos después la obligo a subir y acostarse pues tantas emociones podrían hacerle daño, además Alice estaba a días de tener a su bebe.

—*—

Esa noche la pasamos de nuevo en la casa, todos juntos, estábamos ansiosos porque según las palabras de Marco esta noche Alice estaría libre, así que decidimos esperar por la noticia en la casa.

— ¿Edward que vamos a hacer con Aro?— pregunto Jasper cuando la noche se acercaba

— Es cierto, tenemos que planear algo pronto, me muero por salirme de esta miseria— dijo Rosalie

— Quería proponerles algo— nos dijo Edward, todos lo miramos para que continuara— se que tal vez es un poco arriesgado pero, me gustaría hablar con Jacob y contar con su equipo, mientras mas seamos mas probabilidades tenemos, además ellos quieren tanto como nosotros salir de la organización—

— A mi me parece justo y me parecen que son de confianza— les dije

— Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema— dijo Jasper, Rose y Emmett asintieron

— Entonces me reuniré con ellos mañana, en cuanto veamos que es cierto que Alice esta fuera, entonces considerare que Marco cumple con su palabra. No quiero planear nada aun hasta saber que tan confiable es— hablo Edward

— Me pregunto ¿Cómo hará Marco para dejar salir a Alice? ¿Qué motivos le dará a Aro?— pregunte

— No tengo la menor idea— respondió Edward

— Pero en todo caso, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que Alice salga— dijo Emmett

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y todos giramos a verlo mientras nos quedábamos en silencio. Jasper rápidamente se levanto a contestar

— ¿Hola?... si, Hola Aro muy bien gracias— dijo mirándonos— si, todo salió bien… tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente pero al final entregamos a Marco la pintura… si, aquí esta… Alice— le dijo a ella extendiéndole el teléfono, ella con la mirada le pregunto que pasaba y el negó con la cabeza

— ¿Aro?... muy bien y ¿tu?... si, dentro de poco nacerá… aun no se que nombre… si— luego se giro a mirarnos con los ojos brillantes y llorosos— ¿En serio?... ¿Por qué?... yo… gracias… claro… Adiós— y colgó

— ¿Qué te dijo?— pregunte impaciente, ella nos miro a todos y las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos

— Estoy… fuera— luego empezó a moverse por toda la sala— ¡Estoy fuera!— Jasper rápidamente corrió hasta ella y la levanto del piso mientras la abrazaba, él resto empezamos a saltar y sonreír de alegría

— Me alegro mucho amiga— le dijo Rosalie mientras la abrazaba— dale a tu hijo esa vida que tanto queremos— ella asintió. Luego de que todos la abrazáramos Edward se puso serio

— ¿Qué razones te dio?— le pregunto

— Simplemente me pregunto cuando nacía mi hijo y que nombre le pondría, ya sabes, por cortesía, luego me dijo que era una lastima para él pero que estaba fuera de la organización, cuando le pregunte el porque, me dijo que Marco había quedado muy satisfecho por la pintura y como un favor que él le debía a Marco me concedió salir. Eso fue todo—

— No importa Alice, ¡Estas fuera!— dije emocionada

— Con esto queda comprobada la palabra de Marco, mañana mismo voy a la zona de Jacob para hablar con él personalmente— todos asentimos— Bien, creo que Alice debería descansar un poco—

— Si, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, las emociones de esta semana han sido muchas— dijo Jasper

Todos le dimos la razón, y yo me sentía muy feliz por lo de Alice, sentía que a pesar de haber robado, con ello había logrado que un niño tuviera en su futuro un estilo de vida como se lo merecía y como deberían tenerlo todos, pero que lastimosamente, unos pocos conseguían.

—*—


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Once**

_*-B-pov-*_

Luego de despedirnos de todos, Edward y yo subimos al auto para irnos a casa. Llegamos al apartamento y yo suspire tranquila mientras la sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro.

— ¿Estas feliz?— me pregunto Edward

— Si, siento que de alguna manera pude ayudar en alto útil por primera vez—

— Si, la verdad, yo pienso lo mismo— dijo serio

— Bien, iré a darme un baño y luego a dormir, creo que descansare un poco— dije girándome hacia mi habitación

Antes de que mi cuerpo girara por completo, sentí la mano de Edward tomarme el brazo y girarme de nuevo hacia él, lo vi acercarse y antes de que reaccionara tomo mi rostro con su otra mano mientras estampaba sus labios contra los míos. Me beso con pasión y yo le respondí con igual intensidad, sus labios eran suaves y dulces y Edward los movió de una manera deliciosa, lo abrace por el cuello y le acaricie el cabello con fuerza, él me tomo de las caderas y le levanto del piso mientras yo le rodeaba la cadera con las piernas.

Edward empezó a caminar hasta la pared más próxima y me aprisiono contra ella, nos separamos unos milímetros para tomar aire pero rápidamente empezamos un segundo beso, sus manso empezaron a viajar por mis piernas hasta mi trasero, yo comencé a acariciar sus hombros y sus fornidos brazos bajando hasta su pecho y acariciando sus pectorales por sobre la camisa. Sentí su erección presionándome y de mi boca escapo un gemido al saberlo excitado por mi, lo abrace con todas mis fuerza para sentirlo mucho mas y ahora fue él quien soltó un gemido.

— Bella— me dijo con voz ronca contra mis labios— te deseo— dijo a la vez que movía lentamente su erección contra mi

— Vamos a una cama— le dije de manera entre cortada— yo también te deseo—

Edward volvió a besarme mientras me tomaba del trasero y me cargaba hasta su habitación, me deposito lentamente en la cama mientras el se situaba sobre mi. Volvimos a besarnos y esta vez me anime a acariciarlo mas, metí mis manos bajo su camisa y le acaricie el abdomen lenta pero intensamente, la respiración de Edward era agitada y su mirada estaba llena de deseo, me mordí el labio inferior al imaginarme lo que vendría a continuación en unos pocos minutos. Desesperada empecé a quitarle la camisa y él me imito haciendo lo mismo con mi blusa, luego me saco el pantalón y yo hice lo mismo con el suyo.

Nos quedamos contemplándonos por un tiempo solo con la ropa interior y yo no resistí más, así que cambiando rápidamente de posición quede yo arriba, le bese todo el pecho y el abdomen luego subí de nuevo hasta su cuello y sus labios, Edward me acariciaba un pecho con una mano, mientras tomaba mi rostro con la otra, yo baje mis manos, aun besándolo, hasta su miembro y lo acaricie sobre los bóxers, Edward soltó un gemido en mis labios y me anime a meter la mano entre los bóxers y acariciar su gran erección directamente.

Edward se giro ágilmente quedando de nuevo él sobre mí, me quito de un jalón mi ropa interior y empezó a besarme los pechos mientras me acariciaba íntimamente. Mis gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, las manos de Edward hacían milagros en mi entre pierna después de un rato de carisias intimas no soporte mas.

— Edward— empecé a rogarle— no aguanto mas— le dije casi susurrando y con la voz demasiado ronca.

Él me miro y sonrió de lado, luego mordió mi labio inferior delicadamente y lo vi quitarse los bóxers. Me quede mirando su completa desnudez y me excite más de lo que estaba, Edward era asombroso, _todo_ en él era asombroso, yo me sentía afortunada de poder estar con él de esta forma, de poder verlo desnudo después de haberlo imagino en tantas otras ocasiones, pero solo algo me quedaba absolutamente seguro, mi imaginación no era _nada_ comparada con la verdadera desnudez de Edward _nada_.

— ¡Rayos!— lo escuche decir

— ¿Qué paso?— le dije de nuevo con voz ronca

— No tengo condones Bella, hace mucho tiempo no estoy con nadie así que no tengo nada— dijo frustrado y yo me sentí mas feliz de escucharle decir que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con nadie, pues que se preparada después de esta noche, me iba a tener incontables ocasiones en su cama y si era posible me aseguraría de que nadie mas estuviera en ella

— Está bien Edward, no estoy en mis días fértiles— le dije desesperada, me moría por sentirlo y mas sin el estorbo del condón

Él me miro de nuevo y volvió a tumbarse sobre mí, me beso otra vez por largo rato mientras me acariciaba los pechos. Lo sentí empezar a entrar suavemente y lo abrace con fuerza, muerta de ansias, cuando estuvo completamente dentro, ambos gemimos de placer, Edward volvió a besarme mientras comenzaba a moverse lenta y suavemente, yo me sentía en la gloria, en el pasado habían tenido muy pocos encuentros sexuales, tenia muy poca experiencia en este capo, pero lo que estaba sintiendo con Edward, no tenia comparación con nada que hubiera vivido. Él aumento un poco el ritmo y mis gemidos y jadeos no tardaron en aparecer, le cruce las piernas por la cintura y lo abrace, cuando aumento mas el ritmo solté un gemido fuerte en su oído, al parecer eso le gusto porque gruño un poco sobre mi cuello luego lo mordió y chupo suavemente por un rato.

Continuamos besándonos largo rato mientras Edward cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas y mientras yo hacia lo mismo con mis gemidos, él también gemía y jadeaba a cada tanto y se escuchaba tremendamente sexy. Cuando me sentí cerca al clímax arquee la espalda y tire mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Edward tomo mi rostro y lo regreso para que lo mirara de frente.

— Mírame— me ordeno con la voz ronca y entre cortada— mírame Bella— volvió a pedirme

Yo hice lo que me dijo y abrí los ojos encontrándome los suyos llenos de deseo, sus ojos brillaban con un verde intenso y profundo, esa mirada me gustaba quizás mas que las otras y especialmente porque era solo en esta circunstancia, porque era solo mientras hacia el amor la única forma que se podría ver y yo me sentía de nuevo afortunada por poder verla y porque fuera para mí. Cuando el clímax me alcanzo no aguante más y estampe mis labios contra los suyos cerrando de nuevo mis ojos ante las sensaciones y ahogando mi fuerte gemido con sus labios. A los pocos segundos y luego de un par de embestidas más, Edward imito mi acción ahogando su propio gemido en mis labios y se dejo caer rendido sobre mí.

Él se hizo a un lado luego de unos minutos de recuperar el aliento y me arrastro con él tapando nuestros cuerpos desnudos con la sabana, yo lo abrace por la cintura, luego lo sentí levantar mi rostro hasta el suyo y darme un beso apasionado, no pude evitarlo y le tome el cuello acercándolo hasta mí.

— Te amo Bella— me dijo suavemente mientras presionaba su frente contra la mía, mi corazón se acelero— has hecho estos últimos días realmente diferentes para mí, por primera vez en la vida he considerado la idea de salirme de aquí y empezar de nuevo, pero esa idea solo me llama la atención si te incluyo a ti. Tal vez te suena absurdo pero nunca había sentido este cariño y amor por nadie— yo volví a besarlo apresuradamente

— Yo también te amo Edward— le dije separándome lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos— y creo que estaría encantada de formar parte de esa vida y de ese futuro que quieres— Edward me levanto colocándome sobre él y luego sentándonos ambos yo permaneciendo sobre sus piernas

— Desde ahora eres mía— me dijo tomándome del rostro y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos— eres _mi mujer_— el corazón se me acelero de nuevo ante esas palabras— tienes que saber que yo soy muy posesivo y desde este momento, no voy a permitir que me dejes por nadie— y me beso con intensidad

— Yo no quiero dejarte Edward y dudo que quiera hacerlo algún día— le dije luego del beso— desde ahora soy solo tuya, de nadie mas—

Edward se giro acostándonos de nuevo y quedando sobre mi, mientras empezaba a besarme y acariciarme de nuevo, esta vez hicimos el amor, no fue solo sexo llevados por el deseo, pues aunque ambos sentíamos cariño y amor por el otro, anteriormente no lo habíamos mencionado, así que ahora seria totalmente diferente.

—*—

A la mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertarme, estaba de espaldas a Edward pero el me tenia fuertemente abrazada a su pecho y me aprisionaba con su fuerte brazo por la cintura. Yo sonreí al comprobar de nuevo lo posesivo que era hasta dormido lo demostraba, y al recordar sus palabras de la noche pasada, _su mujer_, yo era su mujer y no podía estar mas feliz por ello, además la idea de tener una nueva vida juntos luego de salir de esta mierda, me llamaba demasiado la atención. Algo que recordé y que anoche había olvidado por completo, era la herida en la pierna de Edward, la había olvidado de verdad, pero al parecer para él no fue un impedimento, pues nos la habíamos pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor y él no se había quejado, tal vez ya no le molestaba, en todo caso solo esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado con tanto_ ajetreo_.

Lo sentí depositar un beso en mi cuello y sonreí al saberlo despierto, me gire hacia él aun siendo abrazada por la cintura y le di un casto beso en los labios.

— Buenos días— le dije suavemente

— Buenos días— me sonrió— creo que nunca en mi vida había despertando tan bien—

— Si, creo que yo comparto tu pensamiento— le dije

— De ahora en adelante vas a dormir aquí conmigo, muda tus cosas, porque esta ya no será mas mi habitación será de los dos— yo me sentí feliz por ello, así que simplemente asentí

— ¿Vas a ir con Jacob?— le pregunte, él asintió— ¿Te puedo acompañar?— él sonrió de lado

— Claro que si, además muero por presumir lo que todos se imaginan, pero que ahora _si_ es verdad— yo solté una risita

— ¿Cómo esta tu pierna? ¿No te la lastimaste anoche?— le pregunte

— No, y creo que anoche la olvide por completo— dijo riendo— no sentí ni una leve molestia—

— Que bien, ya me estaba mortificando al pensar que te habrías lastimado— él me dio un rápido beso en los labios luego de negar con la cabeza— Entonces me voy a dar un baño antes de salir— dije intentando levantarme pero no pude Edward no me dejaba

— ¿A dónde vas sin mí?— dijo levantándose y cargándome hasta el baño. Ese fue el mejor baño que he tomado en mi vida

Después de dos horas, de un espectacular baño, de ver en el espejo una leve marca roja en mi cuello causada por la _suave_ mordida de Edward la noche pasada, de reclamarle la existencia de la dichosa marca y de un beso apasionado para callar mis reclamos, Edward y yo íbamos en el auto y estábamos llegando a la costa de la ciudad.

— ¿Esta es la zona de Jacob?— pregunte antes de bajarnos

— Si, Jacob y su grupo vienen de La Push una playa de Washington, cuando se repartieron las zonas él se apresuro a pedir esta, pues aunque no puede compararse una playa como la de La Push con algo tan urbano como esto, es lo más parecido a sus orígenes— dijo, luego se bajo y me ayudo a mí a bajar

Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos así todo el tiempo, yo me sentí muy alegre al comprobar que en verdad las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros y para mejor. Llegamos a una casa veraniega al borde de la playa, bastante bonita por cierto y también era muy lujosa, se notaba que el equipo de Jacob también era muy bien remunerado, pues la casa hablaba por si sola del dinero del dueño.

Cuando nos acercamos vi a Jacob a Seth y a Sam sentados en el pórtico de la puerta mientras reían por lo que parecía ser un juego de póker, cuando Seth noto nuestra presencia codeo levemente a Jacob y este dejo de reír para dirigir su mirada hacia nosotros, lo vi clavar sus ojos hacia nuestras manos unidas y luego hacia mi, se quedo mirando mi cuello detenidamente y yo recordé la marca que Edward me había hecho la noche anterior, me sentí algo avergonzada por ello, pero luego le reste importancia, al fin y al cabo no tenia porque darle explicaciones a nadie, Edward también había notado lo que Jacob miraba fijamente y lo vi aguándose una sonrisa, se lo estaba pasando a lo grande. Todos se levantaron y vi a Sam ponerse algo a la defensiva.

— Edward, Bella, que bueno verlos por aquí— saludo amablemente Seth, yo le respondí sonriendo y Edward solo le dio una cabezadita

— Buenos días— saludo Edward a Sam y Jacob

— Cullen, Bella— saludo secamente Sam, en verdad no éramos de su agrado

— Cullen, que sorpresa, ¿no me digas que vienes a pedir permiso para algún trabajo?— Edward negó

— Para nada— Jacob alzo las cejas

— ¿Entonces que te trate a mi zona?—

— ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?— pregunto Edward seriamente, Jacob al ver su expresión también se puso serio

— Claro, entren— dijo haciéndonos espacio en la puerta, Edward y yo entramos y Jacob nos ofreció asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala— por lo que veo, vienes a hablar cosas importantes— Edward asintió

— Si, bastante importantes, vengo a proponerles un trato—

— ¿Un trato? ¿Para que?— pregunto Sam

— Es algo que nos interesa a todos, si ustedes nos ayudan y están de acuerdo a trabajar a la par con nosotros, entonces tal vez tengamos la posibilidad de salir de la organización— los tres nos miraron serios e interesados

— Se me hace muy imposible Edward— dijo Jacob y esta vez no uso el _"Cullen"_ de siempre— aunque sabes que nosotros estamos tan interesados como ustedes en salir, también sabes lo difícil que es hacerlo—

— Si, y por eso es que vengo a proponérselos, porque se que de verdad quieren salir y aunque no hay nada garantizado cien por ciento, nada perdemos, igual arriesgamos la vida para otros, ¿Por qué no hacerlo por beneficio personal? Además una prueba de que tal vez si podamos hacerlo, es el hecho de que Alice esta oficialmente fuera de la organización desde la noche pasada— le informo Edward, los tres abrieron los ojos asombrados

— ¿De verdad?— pregunto Seth

— Absolutamente— le respondí yo

— Y si aceptamos, ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? ¿Cómo logro Alice salir?— pregunto Sam

— Eso solo puedo decírselos si aceptan, entiendan que es muy arriesgado para mí soltarles información si no estoy seguro de que aceptaran ayudarnos, solo les diré que esta vez nada tiene que ver con robos, es un asesinato y considero que eso si deben saberlo antes de aceptar, pues ustedes al igual que nosotros no han querido matar nadie a no ser de que fuera necesario—

— ¿A cuantas personas?— pregunto Jacob

— Una sola—

— Una vida por la libertad de todos— dijo Seth— que encrucijada—

— Solo respóndeme— dijo Jacob— ¿Es una persona inocente?— Edward y yo reímos irónicamente

— Claro que no— dijimos ambos

— Es solo un aborto humano— dijo Edward despectivamente

— Entonces acepto— dijo Jacob— ¿Quién es?—

— Aro— los tres abrieron de nuevo los ojos cuando Edward menciono su nombre

— ¡¿Qué?!— preguntaron los tres

— Edward, pero si, el que muera Aro no nos garantiza nada— dijo Seth

— Esta vez si— dijo Edward— pero mejor déjenme explicarles como salió Alice y que tendríamos que hacer nosotros—

Edward narro toda la historia al equipo de Jacob, como era de esperarse, aceptaron sin chistar, quedamos en reunirnos en el transcurso de la semana para planear una buena estrategia contra Aro, mientras tanto cada grupo iría pensando alguna idea factible. Estábamos a punto de partir, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Rosalie?— conteste sorprendida, aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado entre nosotras, ella _nunca_ me llamaba

— _Bella, ¿estas con Edward?_— me pregunto apresurada

— Si, estoy con él ¿Pasa algo malo?— Edward me miro angustiado

— _No, pero deben venirse al hospital central, Alice entro en trabajo de parto_— luego se escucho que le arrebataban el teléfono— _¡Bella, trae el culo de Edward rápidamente hasta aquí, él es el único capaz de calmar a Jasper y sinceramente nos esta poniendo nerviosos a todos!—_ dijo Emmett frustrado, yo sonreí

— Okey, ya vamos para allá, solo aguanten un poco— y colgué

— ¿Paso algo malo?— me pregunto Edward ansioso, Jacob y los demás también me miraban intrigados

— Alice entro en trabajo de parto y Emmett exige tu presencia, pues Jasper esta volviendo locos a todos— dije riendo, luego le tome la mano— Anda vámonos rápido. Hasta pronto chicos— dije despidiéndome de ellos

— Adiós Bella— me dijo Seth amablemente, ese chico realmente era genial. Sam solo hizo una seña con la cabeza

— Entonces nos vemos después, espero que piensen en algo— dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano a Jacob, él la tomo sin dudar

— Después de tener esta oportunidad, me matare el cerebro pensando, espero que todo salga bien. Dale mis saludos a Alice. Nos vemos luego Bella— dijo despidiéndose de ambos, Edward asintió y rápidamente salimos hasta el auto

Llegamos al hospital y en verdad Jasper estaba enloqueciendo a media población, Edward se alguna manera logro tranquilizarlo y la calma reino de inmediato, una hora después, Alice había tenido a un precioso niño, que era la mescla perfecta de ambos, tenia el cabello negro como Alice y los ojos azules de Jasper, era muy parecido al padre, lo nombraron Jayden Wihtlock y los padrinos serian Emmett y Rosalie, pues según me entere, ambos deseaban mucho tener hijos pero con la vida que llevábamos era lo que menos les convenía. Aunque si de verdad lográbamos salir, tal vez ese sueño no estaría muy lejos.

Por otra parte, ninguno se sorprendió al saber que Edward y yo habíamos empezado una relación, todos dijeron que se lo esperaban y que habíamos tardado mucho. Además nos felicitaron y nos desearon lo mejor.

A los dos días siguientes le dieron de alta a Alice y estuvimos con ella en su apartamento buen rato, el bebe realmente estaba siendo muy consentido por todos, especialmente por Rosalie. Alice estaba muy contenta por que sabia que de ahora en adelante su bebe podría tener una vida tranquila y alejada de los bajos fondos y mas aun si Jasper también lograba salir, el cuadro familiar estaría completo.

—*—


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Doce**

_*-B-pov-*_

Regresamos a nuestro apartamento, que bien se sentía decir _nuestro_, y luego de hacer el amor como locos por horas, Edward había ido a encontrarse con Jacob pues iban a llamar a Marco para contarle que el equipo de Jacob se nos uniría, para confirmarle a Jacob que no mentíamos y mas tarde nos reuniríamos todos para hablar sobre el plan contra Aro, pero primero hablarían ambos _jefes_ en privado y sopesarían algunas ideas antes de la reunión.

Me metí a la ducha y luego de un largo baño relajante me cambie y cepille el cabello con calma, sentí la puerta principal de apartamento abrirse y salí emocionada a recibir Edward, pero me pare el seco al ver que no era Edward.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y como entraste?— le pregunte frunciendo el seño

— No seria un buen asesino si no pudiera entrar en las casas de mis victimas, yo también soy bueno en lo que hago, tú no eres la única que entra sin permiso a la casa de los demás— me dijo James con su sonrisa sádica. La piel se me erizo del miedo

— ¿A que viniste?— pregunte, aunque era lógico a que

— Ya deberías saberlo, nadie me rechaza _cariño_, así que vine a demostrarte que a las buenas o a las malas vas a estar en mi cama, vas a gemir mi nombre y me vas a rogar por más, aunque, en esta ocasión yo voy a estar en tu cama o en la de Edward— dijo haciéndose el gracioso

— No seas imbécil, primero muerta— y era verdad

— No tienes tu suerte Bella, aunque afortunadamente para ti, te necesito viva, muerta no podría escuchar tus gemidos cuando te este penetrando sin piedad— me dieron nauseas y escalofríos de solo pensar en eso

— Quiero ver que lo intentes— lo amenace poniéndome a la defensiva

James se lanzo contra mí, pero yo ya no era tan novata, había entrenado muy duro contra Edward, Jasper y Emmett en incontables ocasiones y aunque tal vez no le pudiera ganar a James al menos le daría batalla, yo no iba a interpretar el papel de la pobre y estúpida victima, si nos teníamos que matar, pues entonces lo haríamos, porque definitivamente, yo no iba a dejar que James saciara conmigo sus retorcidas y sádicas intenciones. Al menos no se lo pondría fácil.

Lo esquive con rapidez y no espere a que se recompusiera, rápidamente le di un golpe en la mejilla, James abrió los ojos asombrado y sonrió.

— Vaya, esto será mejor de lo que pensé— dijo lazándose de nuevo hacia mi

Le esquive el primer golpe pero el segundo no pude, su puño se estrello contra mi mejilla y aunque no caí al piso me desoriente por unos segundos, cuando lanzo el tercer golpe lo esquive a duras penas, pero cuando estuve bien equilibrada de nuevo le di una patada en las costillas, a diferencia del guardia de policía al que le había dado ese mismo golpe, James solo se tambaleo un poco, pero a los segundos estaba de nuevo estable.

— Si que eres buena— me dijo— tienes un estilo parecido al de tu amorcito, se nota que él te entreno, pero es una pena que no seas tan buena como él, además creo que empiezo a molestarme, dejare de jugar contigo— dijo frunciendo el seño, yo sentí mi cuerpo vibrar ante el peligro, su mirada en ese momento no se comparaba con las anteriores veces que lo había visto, tenia una mescla de diversión y deseo, pero lo que mas se notaban era las ganas de matar, su mirada era negra y me daba un profundo miedo solo verla, pero no me iba a amedrentar, ya lo había dicho, moriría luchando.

Él se lanzo de nuevo hacia mi dándome un golpe directo al rostro, el labio me empezó a sangrar y aunque me doliera tampoco pensaba quejarme, ni mucho menos llorar, ni ese gusto le daría. El golpe me había tumbado al suelo y rápidamente ya lo tenía a él sobre mí, pero antes de que pudiera recostarse del todo le di un rodillazo en el vientre y lo lance a un lado. Rápidamente me dispuse a levantarme pero James me tomo del cabello y me jalo de nuevo al suelo. Cuando estuve cerca le di un codazo en la nariz y me soltó, me levante de nuevo y cuando estuve de pie vi que le sangraba, al menos había conseguido hacerle algo, empezaba a frustrarme si no lo graba mino verle algo afectado.

Iba a correr hasta donde Edward guardaba las armas, porque era seguro que a mano limpia no le iba a ganar, pero antes de si quiera dar tres pasos lo tenia de nuevo sobre mi, había cruzado un brazo por mi cuello y me había inmovilizado los brazos agarrándolos por la espalda.

— Si que eres escurridiza— me dijo al oído y de nuevo sentí nauseas— pero se acabo el juego, ya me canse, y no quiero ir hasta la cama, te voy a poner a gemir como una puta aquí mismo en el suelo— cuando dijo esas palabras sentí que acercaba mi trasero hasta su entre pierna, de nuevo las malditas nauseas aparecieron al notar que estaba excitado, de verdad era todo un sádico, solo alguien como él podría excitarse en un momento como este. Maldito hijo de puta

Me giro hacia el aun sosteniendo mis manos y me beso de la forma mas asquerosa que pude sentir en mi vida, tenia tanta rabia e impotencia que lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas hasta sentir el oxido de la sangre, James se separo rápido de mi y al instante le escupí su propia sangre en la cara. Me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que me tumbo al piso.

— ¡Perra estúpida!— me grito—Veo que insistes en ponérmela difícil— dijo sacando una pistola desde la parte baja de su espalda y apuntándome con ella— al próximo golpe o forcejeo te vuelo los ceos— me dijo y yo prefería morir antes de que ese asqueroso pusiera las manos sobre mi

— Pues vas a tener que matarme, maldito hijo de puta porque no voy a quedarme quieta— le dije mirándolo con odio, él solo sonrió sínicamente

— Ni creas que te vas a salvar de _chuparme la verga_, puta desgraciada definitivamente no vine hasta aquí solo para matarte, ya te lo dije, nadie me rechaza, así que te vas a tener que poner de rodillas en este momento— me grito, se acerco a mi para agarrarme de los brazos y yo ya estaba dispuesta a hacerme matar, porque de ninguna forma haría lo que me quería obligar

Sentí un disparo y vi a James caer lentamente de rodillas, me apresure aprovechando su sorpresa a desarmarlo y alejarme de él.

— Él que se arrodilla aquí es otro— gire rápidamente hasta donde provenía la tan conocida voz.

Y pude ver a Edward parado en la puerta con el seño absolutamente fruncido, los ojos negros por el odio y la mano extendida con su pistola, él le había disparado a James en una pierna haciéndolo caer al piso. Mas atrás de Edward estaba Jacob con la misma expresión que Edward, pero este estaba con las manos en los bolsillos simplemente observando. Corrí rápidamente hasta Edward y en cuanto estuve cerca me jalo por un brazo y me estrello contra su pecho. No me dijo absolutamente nada, pero su fuerte abrazo me daba a entender que le alegraba que estuviera bien.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? ¿Y porque mierda golpeaste a mi mujer James?— le pregunto de nuevo con ira. James se había quedado sentado y lo miraba con burla

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Llegaste justo cuando ella me iba a chupar la verga, es una pena que hayas interrumpido, se que lo estaríamos disfrutando demasiado— Edward disparo de nuevo dándole en la otra pierda, James frunció el seño por el dolor pero no se quejo en ningún momento

— No sabes el gusto que me voy a dar llenándote la cabeza de plomo, porque ten por seguro que no vas a ver el amanecer— dijo Edward y hasta yo sentía que disfrutaría haciéndolo— Si hubieran sido otra la circunstancia entonces te abría dado la oportunidad de levantarte y pelear justamente conmigo, pero te metiste con Bella, y eso si es imperdonable, así que las oportunidades ni se tienen en cuenta, rata inmunda, hoy te mueres— James soltó una carcajada

— De verdad estoy disfrutando con este espectáculo ¿Quién lo diría?— dijo aun riendo, luego se puso serio y nos miro con odio— mi propia muerte también es una satisfacción para mi, yo no temo a morir, si lo hiciera no podría realizar mi trabajo con tanta satisfacción, no seria el mejor asesino de toda la organización, pero es una pena Edward, creo que aquí él que se muere primero, eres tu— James saco otra pistola de quien sabe donde, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar siquiera, me puse nerviosa y dispare el arma que le había quitado yo misma cuando Edward le había dado en la pierna la primera vez, le di en la mano y el arma de James salió volando lejos de él por el impacto. Lo mire con odio y sonriendo irónica. Edward y Jacob me miraban algo asombrados

— También recibí entrenamiento con armas James y descubrí que aunque no me gustan, _a veces_ tengo buena puntería— le dije aun extendiendo mi arma hacia él, Edward rápidamente tomo mi mano y la bajo, luego me quito la pistola, yo lo mire y él me dio una mirada rápida mientras negaba, pues no podía dejar de estar pendiente de James

— No hace falta que tu te manches las manos Bella, tu nunca has matado a nadie y yo me encargare de que no lo hagas jamás, además no vale la pena que sea justamente por esta mierda de humano— me dijo serio. James soltó de nuevo una carcajada

— Hay que romántico— dijo burlándose— nuestro querido Edward en verdad esta enamorado y justamente de Bella ¿No me digas que ahora vas a ser bueno y vas a dejar de ser un vulgar ladrón? Imagino que ahora quieren tener una vida nueva, formar una familia, tener bastarditos y todo ese cuento barato, ¡Que desperdicio! La gente de verdad que no entiende el verdadero sentido de la vida, esa mierda rosa que quieren es lo que la gente lógica como nosotros destruye por ser debilidades tan inservibles, si no soy yo, tarde o temprano otro los va a acabar fácilmente y estaré esperando feliz por el momento—

— ¡Cállate imbécil! No me vengas con discursos porque no me interesa saber cuanta mierda tienes en el culo— le dijo Edward con irritación— mas bien ve dando tus ultimas oraciones James porque pronto te estarán enterrando cuatro metros bajo tierra y boca abajo como un perro, aunque tal vez ni te entierren y te dejen botado en un basurero seria mas acorde contigo— dijo Edward con desprecio

— Como si me importara que mierda hacen conmigo, ¡bah! ya me canse de tanta cursilería de mierda que tienen ustedes ¿Acaso no piensas matarme ya? Estoy arto de verles la cara, dispara de una puta vez. Pero déjame decirte que voy a estar esperando en el infierno y ahí ajustaremos cuentas maldito hijo de puta, estaré esperando ansioso por ti— dijo

— Jacob— llamo Edward, Jacob simplemente se acerco— ¿Podrías sacar a Bella?—

— Claro— respondió y se acerco a mí

— ¡No!— le dije y me aferre a Edward— sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, quiero estar presente, me importa una mierda si no le quieres volar los sesos a James en mi presencia a mi me importa un carajo la vida de un depravado como él, tampoco me importa el que no quieras que te vea matando a alguien, yo misma pensaba hacerlo antes de que llegaras, así que deja de tratarme como una niña mimada— Edward suspiro resignado, se soltó de mi agarre y se acerco a James que reía divertido con la escena, cuando estaba frente a él hizo algo que nos sorprendió por completo a Jacob y a mi, le dio un cachazo en la frente y lo noqueo, luego se giro hacia mi

— No voy a matar a nadie Bella, menos si me estas mirando— me dijo frunciendo el seño totalmente serio— además suficiente sangre regada hay en el piso, va a costar mucho lavarla— dijo ahora sonriendo de lado

— No entiendo una mierda— dije frunciendo el seño, Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo dándome un beso en la frente

— Bella, no lo voy a matar, estoy arto de esta vida de mierda y si quiero empezar de nuevo, esta es la forma, aunque creo que Aro será la excepción— dijo serio

— ¿Qué harás con él?— le pregunto Jacob

— Se lo llevare a Aro, después de todo James ha violado un par de reglas, ha invadido mi zona, golpeo a otro miembro e intento matarme, con eso es suficiente Aro mismo lo castigara y tengo por seguro que lo va a matar, él ya esta bastante cansado con James y se lo había advertido. En cierto modo no le estoy salvando la vida a James, solo no lo estoy matando con mis propias manos— dijo Edward

— Muy sabio de tu parte— le dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos— y tienes bastante autocontrol, si fuera a mi mujer a la que hubiera golpeado yo no le doy oportunidades de nada, lo mato yo mismo sin vacilar— dijo seriamente

— Lo iba a hacer, pero no si Bella esta presente— dijo suspirando

— Deja de tratarte como una niña— me queje, él volvió a reírse

— Y tú deja de ser tan terca Bella. En todo caso, Jacob ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— él asintió— Pienso llevar ahora mismo a James hasta Aro antes de que se desangre, ¿Podrías venir con nosotros y testificar lo que viste? Seria de gran ayuda—

— Por supuesto— le dijo Jacob tranquilamente

— Gracias. Iré por unas esposas y partiremos de inmediato— dijo yéndose al cuarto donde teníamos armamento

Quince minutos más tarde estábamos llegando a la casa de Aro, en el camino habíamos llamado a Jasper y le habíamos informado lo sucedido, Jacob había hecho lo propio con su grupo, así que habíamos pospuesto la reunión para mañana. Cuando llegamos Aro recibió a James con el ceño absolutamente fruncido y le dio una cachetada cuando estuvo despierto, él había recuperado el sentido y había admitido lo que había hecho tranquilamente y todo siempre con esa sonrisa sádica característica suya, luego de que Jacob afirmara todo y de que Aro me viera las heridas, había dicho que se encargaría de él, pero Edward no confinaba del todo y había exigido estar presente. Ambos habían salido con James siendo cargado por Félix al _"cuarto de castigos"_, Edward nuevamente no dejo que estuviera presente así que le había pedido a Jacob el favor de quedarse conmigo, él accedió.

— Edward es realmente afortunado— me dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte confundida

— Por ti— me dijo simplemente— tiene a una gran chica a su lado y de verdad se nota que te ama, hace bien en no dejarte estar presente, la manera de matar de Félix no es para nada agradable— dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado

— Yo también lo amo— le dije seria— y para mi también es una suerte que él este conmigo, pero de verdad no hace falta que tu también me trates como una niña— él alzo ambas manos en signo de rendición

— Tranquila yo solo hago lo que él me pidió, pero de verdad se puede ver que tú también lo amas. Y me sorprende mucho el cambio de él, durante todos los años que he conocido a Edward dentro de la organización, siempre había sido muy serio, reservado y retraído, incluso me parecía demasiado _frio_, pero cuando esta contigo cambia, se ve más alegre y abierto a los demás, me alegro por él, son pocos los que consiguen una compañera que de verdad valga la pena en esta vida— su mirada se puso melancólica

— ¿Tu no lo has hecho?— le pregunte sintiéndome mal por él, Jacob de verdad me caía muy bien

— Tal vez, pero discutimos mucho, aunque si las cosas salen bien, tal vez hable con ella después, además eso significa que también ella estaría libre y puede que empecemos algo serio entonces— yo comprendí que se refería a si el plan contra Aro salía bien

— Cuando dices que estaría libre, ¿Es porque ella es de la organización?— él asintió levemente

— De mi grupo para ser exactos—

— ¿No me digas que…?— no termine de preguntar

— Si, es Leah— dijo sonriendo

— Pues te deseo suerte— le dije de verdad, Leah se veía bastante difícil

— Gracias— dijo riendo

— Bella— escuche la voz de Edward— Vamos al hospital para que te revisen esas heridas— yo asentí— Jacob, muchísimas gracias por venir y cuidar a Bella, de verdad gracias y disculpa el inconveniente para nuestra cita, hablamos mañana entonces— dijo tendiéndole la mano, Jacob la tomo

— No te preocupes por nada, nos vemos mañana. Adiós Bella cuídate— y se marcho

— ¿De que hablaban?— me pregunto Edward cuando íbamos hacia el hospital de la casa

— De lo afortunada que soy al tenerte— le dije sonriendo— ¿Y James?— borre mi sonrisa

— En el otro mundo— me respondió solamente y yo no quise detalles

Luego de que me limpiaran la herida del labio, me dieran un par de analgésicos y me aconsejaran poner algo de hielo en mi mejilla, Edward y yo partimos hasta la casa de reuniones, nos quedaríamos ahí pues ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ir al apartamento de nuevo. Al día siguiente, entre Edward, Jasper y Emmett ordenaron el apartamento y lo desocuparon, nos mudaríamos por ahora a la casa de reuniones mientras buscábamos un nuevo apartamento donde vivir.

—*—


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Trece**

_*-B-pov-*_

Todos habían decidido mudarse a la casa de reuniones por un tiempo, Alice quería estar cerca de nosotros pues con lo de la reunión y el plan contra Aro, era lógico que pasaríamos un buen tiempo en esa casa y ella no quería quedarse sola con el bebe, nosotros gustosos aceptamos pues de verdad nos habíamos encariñado mucho con Jayden. Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado juntos en la que era su habitación en la casa, él había pasado toda la noche consintiéndome y besándome la mejilla roja y el labio lastimado, había estado pendiente de que me tomara las pastillas todas a tiempo, pero cuando llego la noche fui yo la que comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo, Edward no dudo en responder y a los minutos estábamos haciendo el amor intensamente.

— Edward, Jacob y su grupo ya están aquí— nos aviso Jasper desde fuera de la habitación a la mañana siguiente

— Está bien, ya bajamos— respondió Edward, ambos estábamos terminando de vestirnos, Alice había salido minutos antes pues me había tapado los golpes con un poco de maquillaje, había hecho maravillas apenas se notaba un poco la herida del labio, nada mas

Bajamos a la sala y efectivamente acomodados en los sillones ya estaban todo el grupo de Jacob, como siempre Seth nos saludo amablemente y esta vez Jacob se le unió al característico saludo, era bueno ver que al menos Jacob había cambiando un poco su actitud a la defensiva.

— Bien, ahora pasemos a lo que nos interesa— dijo Edward— Jacob y yo llegamos a un acuerdo ayer que nos encontramos, pero queríamos hablarlo primero con ustedes antes de tomar la decisión definitiva— él no había querido tocar el tema hasta la reunión con Jacob y los demás y al parecer Jacob había hecho lo mismo

— ¿Y cual es?— pregunto Emily

— Aro tiene una casa en las afueras de la ciudad— dijo Jacob

— ¿La que usa para sus descansos?— pregunto Rosalie, Jacob asintió

— Aro tiene planeado tomarse un par de días de descanso en esa casa— informo Edward

— ¿Vamos a atacarlo ahí?— ahora fue Emmett

— Si— respondieron Edward y Jacob

— Pero Aro no se ira solo, se lleva medio batallón con él— dijo Jacob

— Aunque los más importantes no son tantos, los que son mayoría son novatos que estarán a las afueras de la casa, son al menos veinte, esos serán fáciles de burlar pues no están muy entrenados, los verdaderos oponentes estarán adentro— dijo Edward

— ¿Y quienes son?— pregunte yo

— Alec y Jane por supuesto ellos no pueden faltar pues son su guardia personal, también están los hombres de su confianza, Demetri y Félix y esta vez también llevaran a Heidi— me respondió Edward

— Lo que significa que somos diez, cinco deben entrar y cinco deben quedarse con los de afuera ¿No?— pregunto Sam

— Si, me parece muy lógico eso— dijo Jasper

— Si, habíamos planeado esa cantidad, pero decidimos hablar con todos ustedes primero para ver quienes entran y quienes se quedan afuera— dijo Jacob

— Definitivamente yo entro y Aro es mío— se apresuro Edward

— Considero que, las chicas deben quedarse afuera con los novatos, yo me quedare con ellas, pienso que ustedes cinco son los indicados para entrar, están mas entrenados, son mas agiles y mas fuertes— dijo Seth refiriéndose a Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob y Sam

— Me parece bien— dijo Emmett

— Aun así llegamos al acuerdo de no matar a nadie— dijo Jacob— él único que debe morir es Aro— todos asentimos

— Pero ¿Y si todos toman venganza después?— hablo Alice por primera vez

— No lo creo, a la larga será como los entrenamientos, aun así Marco quien fue el que nos dio la información, nos dijo que él se encargaría de que no sucediera— dijo Jacob

— ¿Qué hablaron con él?— pregunte

— Marco me llamo para informarme sobre el viaje de Aro, luego de reunirme con Jacob y hablarlo lo llame y le conté sobre la participación del grupo de ellos y le mencionamos esa duda— me dijo Edward

— Entonces eso haremos— dijo Jasper— cuando será el día—

— Dentro de cinco días, Aro partirá el viernes y nosotros atacaremos el sábado— informo de nuevo Edward

— Tenemos suficiente tiempo para planear— dijo Seth

— Tenemos que investigar bien el terreno y conseguir los planos de la casa, es bueno saber en donde nos movemos— dijo Sam

— Yo me encargo de eso— dijo Jasper

— También seria bueno vigilar los alrededores el viernes y saber como están ubicados— dijo Edward

— Eso dejándolo a Emily y a mi— dijo Leah— será pan comido

Continuamos hablando y planeando como entraríamos y de que forma nos dividiríamos, llegada la noche el grupo de Jacob se marcho y nosotros nos fuimos a descansar.

Los días pasaron volando y el viernes en la noche nos reunimos de nuevo luego de que Leah y Emily llegaran con el informe de la zona, ya sabiendo como estaban todos organizados nos distribuimos mucho mejor para poder entrar, atacaríamos como siempre en la noche.

_*-E-pov-*_

El equipo de Jacob se había marchado hace una hora, luego de cenar nos habíamos retirado a nuestras habitaciones para descansar antes del día tan esperado por todos. Bella estaba parada frente a la ventana cepillándose el cabello, traía puesto solo una bata de baño blanca y _nada más_, se veía condenadamente sexy, lentamente me acerque hasta ella y la abrace por detrás mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

— No sabes lo deseable que te vez aquí parada— le dije cerca al oídio, la vi sonreír y luego apoyo su cabeza junto a la mía

— Ni creas que lo hago con la intensión de seducirte— me dijo riendo

— ¿No?— le pregunte con falso tono de incredulidad, ella negó— pues de igual forma lo estas haciendo muy bien— ella volvió a reír. Yo respire su aroma y separándome de ella, la tome de la cintura y la gire— Bella— le dije ahora serio

— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto preocupada

— Si mañana todo sale bien, seremos libres por fin, ¿Vendrías conmigo?—

— Me extraña si quiera que preguntes, sabes perfectamente que si, pero ¿A dónde iremos?—

— Aun no lo se, pero solo se, que no quiero quedarme mas en chicago—

— La verdad yo tampoco— me respondió ella mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba por la cintura— pero a donde vayas no se te ocurra ir sin mi— yo le respondí el abrazo y bese su cabeza— ¿Qué haremos cuando todo termine?— me pregunto levantando el rostro y viéndome seria

— Hay algo que había pensado pero no se si quieres—

— ¿Qué es?— pregunto curiosa

— ¿No te gustaría empezar la universidad?— sus ojos brillaron— ¿Hacer una carrera?—

— ¿En serio?— dijo emocionada, yo asentí

— Siempre quise estudiar medicina, es una profesión totalmente contraria a la que tengo, pero en cierto modo lo veo como una forma de redimirme, ayudar a los demás tal vez me haga sentir mejor luego de todo lo que he hecho— le confesé

— ¿Medicina?— dijo sonriendo— realmente vas a ser un doctor muy guapo, pero creo entonces que tendré que estudiar lo mismo y estar cerca de ti porque todas las enfermeras van a querer lanzarse a tu cuello— ahora frunció el ceño

— Ni que fueran vampiras— le dije riendo— pero no sabia que fueras ten celosa— la tome de las caderas y la levante mientras ella cruzaba sus piernas en mi cintura

— No tienes idea cuanto— dijo besando mi cuello, yo solté un gruñido de satisfacción y me encamine hasta la cama

— No tienes porque estarlo, yo no quiero a nadie mas que no seas tú ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?— le pregunte con voz ronca

— Estabas tardando en proponerlo— me dijo sacándome la camisa

Esa noche hicimos el amor al igual que tantas otras, pero esta vez compartimos la ansiedad de pensar que estábamos a pocas horas de obtener la libertad. Yo no acostumbraba pedirle nada a Dios, pues no me consideraba lo suficiente honorable para recibir sus bendiciones y milagros, pero en esta ocasión si le pediría su ayuda, aunque tal vez él no me la brindaría al saber que pensaba matar a alguien, tal vez yo era un hipócrita al recurrir a él por ayuda en algo como esto, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que deseaba algo con tanta intensidad, aunque le pediría algo diferente, le pediría que Bella saliera bien de todo esto, que si algo malo tenia que pasar, me pasara a mi.

Pero también era egoísta y le pediría que me diera una segunda oportunidad, que me brindara la oportunidad de tener una vida diferente con ella, aunque James se hubiera burlado de esa idea, yo de verdad soñaba con tener una familia a su lado, con darle a mis hijos un estilo de vida totalmente diferente al que me toco vivir, con darle a Bella un nuevo punto de vista de la vida y la oportunidad de seguir por el lado bueno, de verdad lo deseaba y toda esa noche, le rece a Dios porque me lo permitiera.

El siguiente día llego rápido y luego de una mañana y una tarde llena de tensión y preparación, el equipo de Jacob llego alrededor de las ocho de la noche, tanto ellos como nosotros habíamos optado por nuestro regular atuendo de trabajo, pues aunque Marco hubiera asegurado que nadie tomaría represalias después de esto, preferíamos la discreción, y también preferíamos que solo de ser necesario se enterarían que éramos nosotros, aunque cuando llegara la hora de Aro, yo si me destaparía, por esta vez le daría la razón al desgraciado de James y preferiría que él viera quien era su verdugo.

Quince minutos después, partíamos en diferentes autos, pues queríamos tener buenas opciones de salida por si algo llegara a pasar, al menos esta vez la policía no acudiría, esto era un enfrentamiento entre _mafiosos,_ así que nadie recurriría a la policía para escudarse, por lo que teníamos la ventaja de la sorpresa y la idea de saber que no podían recurrir por ayuda, pues ni de la organización se podría, los mejores estaríamos todos dentro de esa casa.

Llegamos a la zona de la casa de Aro y aparcamos los autos a una dirección razonable, lo suficientemente lejos para que no vieran los autos y lo suficientemente cerca para recurrir a ellos de ser necesario. Lo bueno es que era una zona rural, por lo que no tendríamos inconvenientes con ningún vecino además de que tampoco habría el peligro de herir a alguien inocente. Antes de bajarnos del auto, Bella me detuvo de un brazo y me jalo para darme un beso intenso, yo le respondí de igual manera.

— Prométeme que estarás bien— me dijo muy seria— prométeme que volverás conmigo—

— Te lo prometo, todo saldrá bien— dije dándole un beso rápido pero fuerte

— Te amo Edward— me dijo y vi que sus ojos brillaban mas que antes

— Yo también te amo, no te preocupes todo estará bien— le dije de nuevo, ella asintió

Luego salimos del auto y nos reunimos con los demás, caminamos sigilosamente y cuando estuvimos cerca de la casa, Bella se separo de mi para reunirse con las chicas y con Seth, ellos atacarían primero dividiéndose por todos los lados de la casa para atacar a la vez y nosotros aprovecharíamos la distracción de los novatos para entrar.

El primero en atacar fue Seth, el había optado por el frente donde estarían tres de los _mas fuertes_ de los novatos, como era de esperarse los novatos prestaron toda su atención en él y de a poco descuidaron sus posiciones, en cuanto estuvieron absolutamente distraídos, nosotros aprovechamos para entrar.

La casa estaba iluminada tenuemente por secciones, algunos lugares estaban totalmente obscuros así que nos camuflamos bien entre las sombras, sabíamos que a esta hora Aro estaría en su despacho como era su costumbre, porque por más que se diera unas vacaciones, la mayoría de sus hábitos nunca cambiaban, eso lo sabia, porque en mis tiempos de novato me había tocado estar en el lugar de los chicos de afuera un par de ocasiones cuando Aro se dispuso a descansar en el pasado.

Jasper como siempre nos había facilitado los planos de la casa así que no la sabíamos de memoria, en cierto punto nos separamos y cada uno tomo un camino diferente, pues era lógico que no los encontraríamos a todos reunidos y debíamos rodear el despacho ubicando primero a sus guardáis y dejando el camino despejado hasta Aro, de ese modo luego no nos darían sorpresas. Estando a una distancia considerable divise a Félix sentado en el alfeizar de una gran ventana en uno de los pasillos. Me agazape mas a las sombras y a pasos silenciosos me acerque a él lentamente, cuando estuve cerca lance un golpe y como me lo esperaba Félix lo esquivo.

Yo sabía que pelear contra él no seria fácil, Félix aparte de ser uno de los más despiadados no se podía comparar con James, aunque su sed de sangre era la misma, Félix era más inteligente y más fuerte también, rápidamente él se puso en guardia y sonrió con malicia.

— Vaya, tenemos visita— dijo tranquilo y confiado— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y que mierda haces aquí?— yo no quise hablar, y tampoco lo haría, como habíamos dicho guardaríamos nuestra identidad lo mayormente posible— Así que eres mudo ¿O es que tienes tanto miedo que no puedes ni hablar?— lo vi mover su cabeza a ambos lados como relajando el cuello— bueno mudito, es una pena pero vas a morir hoy, encontraste al oponente equivocado y entraste a la casa equivocada—

Yo continúe en silencio y al parecer eso irrito a Félix porque fue él quien inicio la sección de golpes, lanzo un par de puños seguidos haciéndome esquivar y retroceder, la ventaja entre los dos, es que yo era mas ágil y rápido y por mas fuerza que él tuviera si no podía golpearme entonces no me ganaría.

Luego de otros golpes más decidí comenzar a atacarlo, pero mis golpes también eran esquivados por Félix, en un momento le lance una patada a las costillas pero él agarro mi pie y lo giro con la intención de hacerme perder el equilibrio, yo apoye mis manos en el piso y con el otro pie le di una patada certera en el pecho haciéndolo soltarme y perdiendo Félix el equilibrio.

Cuando me hube levantado él también lo había hecho, estaba sobándose un poco el pecho y sonreía satisfecho.

— Bien, eres bueno, eso me gusta, esto no será tan aburrido, ven mudito— dijo haciéndome una seña con la mano para que me acercara— acércate mas, ya me hacia falta diversión y estas logrando entretenerme— dijo riendo

Haciendo lo contrario a lo que dijo permanecí en guardia pero lejos de él, también estuve consiente de que Félix era bastante amigo de las armas y en cuento se viera a desventaja o cuando le provocara, podría sacar la suya y dispararme, por lo que estuve atento a cada moviente y también preparado para sacar la mía, aunque habíamos dicho que no mataríamos a nadie, tal vez tendría que recurrir a dejarlo herido para poder continuar.

Félix se canso de esperar y fue él de nuevo quien se acerco, continuó lanzando golpes mientras yo esquivaba y también atacaba, estuvimos así por un rato y luego de recibir un golpe certero en el rostro, un rodillazo en el vientre y de que me estampara contra uno de los muros, lo empuje de nuevo dándole una patada pero esta vez en el abdomen, Félix quedo algo desorientado luego de eso así que aproveche a darle un golpe en el rostro tumbándolo al piso, estaba a punto de noquearlo cuando lo vi que rápidamente llevo la mano derecha hasta su arma mientras se levantaba, no me dio tiempo de sacar la mía además a esa distancia, si el lograba darme un tiro lo mas seguro es que me mataría.

Tome con ambas manos la suya que sostenía el arma y empezamos a forcejear por ella, nos empujamos el uno al otro por un rato mas un ensordecedor estruendo me tapo los oídos por unos segundos, el arma se había disparado pero gracias a Dios no le había dado a ninguno, al parecer Félix se había asombrado un poco mientras trataba de analizar si el disparo me había dado a mi o a él, así que rápidamente le di un rodillazo en el abdomen con toda mi fuerza y forcejee de nuevo quitándole la pistola, antes de que él reaccionara le di un cachazo justo como hice con James y Félix cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Rápidamente empecé a correr hacia al despacho de Aro, pues el disparo no tardaría en ponerlos sobre aviso a todos, continúe corriendo y vi la gran figura de Emmett peleando con Heidi, cuando estuve cerca a ellos, Emmett la había acabado de dejar inocente también y cuando me vio se acerco a mi.

— Pobrecita— me dijo refiriéndose a Heidi— tanto que le gusta pelear con mi Rose, pero no le daría batalla ni diez minutos en una pelea de verdad— dijo riendo— esto ha sido muy fácil. ¿A ti como te ha ido? Escuche un disparo hace poco, espero que todo este bien—

— Fue Félix, pero no hay heridos, lo deje inconsciente unos pasillos mas atrás, pero vamos rápido o Aro al darse cuenta de que algo malo pasa se escapara— él asintió y empezamos a correr de nuevo

Cuando estábamos cada vez mas cerca al despacho, sentimos ruidos claros de una pelea, solo faltaba poco para llegar hasta Aro así que me apresure a ver que sucedía, eran Jacob y Sam peleando con Jane y Alec, ambos estaban realmente concentrados, los gemelos eran una pareja de temer, aunque fueran muy jóvenes estaban tan bien entrenados como nosotros y eran tan despiadados como Félix o Demetri.

Jacob nos vio y con la cabeza nos hizo una seña para que siguiéramos por Aro, Jane lo noto y al vernos lo golpeo en el rostro para poder acercarse a nosotros e impedirnos en paso, Jacob reacciono a tiempo y la tomo de un brazo regresándola frente suyo. Se notaba que él estaba en una gran encrucijada pues al parecer no quería golpear a una mujer, se notaba que estaba buscando la forma de noquearla con un golpe simple sin necesidad de darle más golpes, me agradaba eso, a pesar de todo, él era muy honorable. Emmett y yo continuamos y después de ver a Sam y Jacob comprendí que Jasper estaría con Demetri, aunque no me preocupaba mucho pues ambos eran realmente buenos y tenían muy buena experiencia, igual esperaba que Jasper se encontrara bien.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta del despacho de Aro mi corazón se acelero al sentir mi venganza tan cerca, por fin estos siete años de mi vida desperdiciados iban a dar fruto. Tanto Emmett como yo nos miramos y nos hicimos a los lados de la puerta para prevenir cualquier cosa. En cuanto abrimos la puerta aun permaneciendo a los lados, tres disparos se sintieron desde la habitación, el viejo decrepito ya estaba sobre aviso y estaba armado, no podíamos subestimarlo.

— ¡Den la maldita cara!— grito desde adentro— al primero en cruzar la puerta le vuelo los sesos—

Emmett y yo nos miramos de nuevo, yo observe todo el pasillo y vi un candelabro colgado en medio del pasillo junto a Emmett, le hice señas para que lo tomara y él rápidamente lo hizo al comprender lo que intentaba hacer. Emmett lanzo el candelabro con fuerza de frente adentro de la habitación, como era de esperarse se escucharon disparos y Emmett y yo aprovechamos para entrar con rapidez, en cuanto estuvimos adentro el tomo por la derecha y yo por la izquierda del despacho, por mas que Aro tuviera un arma, ya estaba viejo y con sus reflejos y puntería no alcanzaría a darle bien a alguno de los dos, mientras, el otro aprovecharía para desarmarlo.

Aro apunto hacia Emmett y disparo aun sin notarme, cuando estuve junto a él lo desarme rápidamente y lo tome de las manos, luego me gire a Emmett para ver si estaba bien y lo vi sosteniéndose un brazo.

— ¿Estas bien?— le pregunte

— Si, solo un rasguño nada grave— dijo restándole importancia

— ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!— grito Aro con superioridad aun viéndose en desventaja, típico de él

— Hola viejito creo que te tomamos por sorpresa ¿Eh?— dijo Emmett sacándose el pasamontañas. Aro abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giro hacia mí

— Lo que significa que tú eres…—

— Si— lo corte luego me saque mi pasamontañas— soy yo—

— ¡Maldito mal agradecido!— me grito— ¡Debí haberte matado junto a tus padres!— yo sonreí, no le daría el gusto de saber que la mención de la muerte de mis madres me afectaba

— Si, es una pena, pero ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? ¿Pensaste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados y trabajaría para el culpable de su muerte? Que ingenuo eres Aro, yo que creí que eras más inteligente, era imposible que en todos estos años yo no me enterara—

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta!— me grito

— Aro, no seas grosero— dijo Emmett como si regañara a un niño— Tu siempre te jactas de la clase que tienes y de los modales refinados que todos debemos tener, nunca pensé que de tus labios pudieran salir palabras como esas— yo sonreí

— Ya vez Emmett todo lo de Aro es una fachada, das lastima ¿sabias? Que tu propio hermano te mande matar es realmente para sentir lastima— Aro abrió los ojos sorprendido

— ¡¿Qué hermano?!— pregunto iracundo

— Yo— nos giramos hacia la puerta y nos encontramos a Marco parado en ella con los brazos cruzados y a Jasper a su lado con una pistola en la mano, al parecer había tenido que hacer uso de ella para su pelea con Demetri

— ¡Maldito traidor!— le grito Aro

— ¿Traidor?— dijo Marco con expresión incrédula— el único que ha cometido traición ere tu, has traicionado el ideal de esta organización convirtiéndola en una mafia estúpida y quitándole la importancia que habíamos planeado darle, ¡esto es mas una plaza!— grito Marco. Emmett y yo nos hicimos a un lado y los dejamos que se gritaran todo su rencor— por eso he tenido que recurrir a medidas drásticas Aro, porque no me escuchaste cuando te dije lo que estabas haciendo con lo que tanto esfuerzo quisimos crear, tengo que arrancar el problema de raíz y ese problema eres tu, si quiero que esta organización regrese a ser decente entonces tienes que desaparecer—

— ¡No seas imbécil Marco! Esta organización es todo una prosperidad gracias a mi, yo fui el que te ha llenado los bolsillos de dinero, si no fuera por mi no hubiéramos avanzado, tus ideas son estúpidas e inservibles, no tienen futuro, no llegarías a nada con esa forma de pensar, deberías estar agradecido porque yo he hecho lo mejor para esta organización— Marco soltó una risa irónica

— No, estas ciego, pero no me importas, a partir de hoy se acabo, yo seré el nuevo jefe, sin ti en medio voy a poder hacer lo que se debió hacer desde el principio— Marco rápidamente le quito la pistola a Jasper y disparo el mismo contra su hermano, nosotros nos sorprendimos pero nos pusimos en guardia estando atentos a los movimientos de Marco, no sea que intentara también matarnos a nosotros

Luego de vaciarle toda la munición de la pistola a su propio hermano y de ver caer a Aro desplomado sobre su escritorio mientras se desangraba, Marco dejo caer la pistola al suelo y se acerco hasta el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Levanto su cabeza y lo beso en la frente.

— Descansa en paz hermano, siempre te recordare— yo sentí que se me retorcía el interior de mi estomago ante la imagen, realmente no sabia cual de todos los Vulturi era mas sádico— Bien— dijo girándose a nosotros— se acabo, pueden retirarse, yo me encargare del resto, también están libres de salir de la organización cuando deseen, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie por si desean regresar— nos dijo

— Nos vamos y gracias otra vez por la propuesta pero creo que por ahora estamos bien yéndonos, ha sido un placer trabajar para usted— le dije tendiéndole la mano, él la tomo y luego me miro serio

— Creo que hice bien en no dejar que tu lo mataras— me dijo— tu padre no hubiera estado feliz si lo hubieras hecho— yo fruncí el ceño ante la ultima frase— aunque no lo creas, yo sentía aprecio por tu padre y considero que si deseas empezar una vida _mejor_ entonces no debías consumar tu venganza de esa manera— yo asentí ante la verdad de sus palabras y a pesar de todo me sentí agradecido por su acto

— Gracias entonces, espero que todo te salga bien— le dije de verdad— nos vamos— él asintió y nosotros rápidamente salimos del despacho

En el camino de regreso nos encontramos a Sam y Jacob que venían en nuestra dirección, cuando nos vieron les empezamos a contar lo sucedido mientras todos regresábamos por las chicas y Seth. Ellos de verdad se alegraron al saber que estábamos libres de una vez por todas de esta mierda de organización.

Cuando llegamos a la salida, vimos a los demás parados aun conservando sus poses de guardia a la espera de cualquier problema, Bella fue la primera en vernos y en cuanto estuvimos mas cerca salió corriendo a abrazarme.

— ¡Edward!— grito mientras me abrazaba. Luego vi a Rosalie y Emigly hacer lo mismo con Emmett y Sam y sorprendentemente Leah abrazo a Jacob— ¿Estas bien?— dijo cuando nos separamos, yo le bese la frente

— Si, no te preocupes, pero será mejor que salgamos rápido de aquí— todos asintieron

Llegamos rápidamente a los autos y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en plena carretera alejándonos a toda velocidad de ese lugar. En el camino le conté a Bella todo lo que paso y ella realmente se puso feliz de saber que yo no había matado a Aro, dijo que las palabras de Marco eran muy verdaderas y había sido lo mejor, también se puso muy feliz de saber que ya éramos libres, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos de ahora en adelante. Cuando llegamos a un punto en la carretera, el quipo de Jacob nos hizo señas con las luces de los faros de sus autos indicándonos que tomarían la ruta hasta su zona.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa Alice salió a recibirnos con los nervios a flor de piel, se lanzo contra Jasper y lo beso y abrazo con fuerza. Cuando le contamos lo que había pasado Alice se puso a dar saltos como era su costumbre y grito de felicidad.

— ¿Ahora que haremos?— dijo Emmett

— Lo más importante es que tenemos que desalojar esta casa y la zona, ya no formamos parte de la organización así que no tenemos ningún derecho a estar aquí y verdaderamente tampoco quiero— les dije

— ¿Han planeado algo?— me pregunto Jasper refiriéndose a Bella y a mi

— Si, la verdad Bella y yo queríamos empezar la universidad, pero no queremos continuar en Chicago. ¿A ustedes les gustaría venir con nosotros?— les propuse sonriendo, Bella me miro emocionada ante la idea

— ¡Claro que si!— grito Alice también emocionada— a mi también me gustaría empezar la universidad, aun estamos a tiempo, Rose, Bella y yo tenemos apenas veinte años y ustedes tres tienen veintidós, no es mal tiempo además ¡podemos estar juntos!—

— Porque mi esta bien— dijo Rose sonriendo feliz

— ¿Pero a donde iremos?— pregunto Jasper

— ¿Qué les parece Londres?— les pregunte, a mi siempre me había llamado la atención ir allí

— Me gusta, siempre quise ir ahí— dijo Emmett al parecer compartíamos la misma idea

— Pues, entones no se diga mas, nos iremos a Europa, no solo dejaremos esta ciudad, también dejaremos el país, eso nos da mas seguridad con respecto a la organización— les dije— además, en verdad podremos empezar de cero— todos asintieron

— Entonces empecemos a arreglar todo lo necesario para irnos, mientras más pronto mejor— dijo Bella

Todos subimos y empezamos a empacar, definitivamente íbamos a empezar de nuevo, pero todos juntos, venderíamos los apartamentos y esta casa y nos largaríamos lo mas pronto posible. Ahora si iba a darle a Bella la vida que merecía. Y le daba gracias a Dios por haberme dado esta segunda oportunidad, juro que no la desperdiciare, ahora puedo estar en paz y empezar la vida que en verdad deseaba.

—*—


	14. Epilogo

_**Summary: **__Él forma parte de una organización en la cual es uno de los mejores ladrones, esta buscando venganza, pero ¿Cómo estropeara sus planes el que su jefe le entregue a Bella para unirla a su grupo y enseñarle su profesión? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**LADRÓN DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Epilogo **

_*-B-pov-*_

Otro día más en esta nueva vida que teníamos, las cosas habían mejorado mucho, llevábamos ocho meses viviendo en Londres, los seis habíamos formado nuestro propio y pequeño hogar cerca los unos de los otros pues no queríamos estar separados, además habíamos ingresado a la misma universidad, Edward y yo habíamos empezado Medicina. La verdad yo al comienzo le había dicho que estudiaría lo mismo solo para molestarlo, pero a la hora de escoger de verdad me llamo muchísimo la atención así que ambos hacemos lo mismo, Alice y Rose habían optado por Diseño de Modas, Jasper como era de esperarse escogió Ingeniería en Sistemas y tenia asombrada a la universidad completa con su conocimiento sobre computación, Emmett nos sorprendió a todos escogiendo Arquitectura, las cosas se le estaban dando muy bien y tenia talento para ello.

Jayden estaba cada vez más grande y se notaba que había heredado la inteligencia de su padre, además de ser el consentido de todos, mientras Alice estaba en la universidad Ángela Cheney una señora de mediana edad, que conocimos recién llegados a Londres y que nos ayudo a conseguir las casas donde vivíamos cerca de la suya gracias a la ayuda de su esposo Ben, era quien cuidaba a Jayden. La vida en verdad nos había cambiado muchísimo, nada tenia que ver lo que hacíamos ahora con lo del pasado, no volvimos a saber nada mas de la organización ni de Marco y Cayo y la verdad tampoco deseábamos hacerlo, solo supimos de Jacob y su grupo hace poco y nos enteramos que ellos también habían dejado Estados Unidos y estaban viviendo ahora en Francia. Él había empezado una relación con Leah y estaban a punto de casarse.

Edward y yo a los tres meses de estar en Londres nos habíamos _casado_ ¿Pueden creer? Nos casamos, ahora era la señora Cullen, aunque no solo Edward y yo, si no que Alice y los chicos también lo habían hecho, éramos bastante jóvenes para ya estar casados, pero la realidad es que habíamos vivido más que los jóvenes promedio de muestra edad y era realmente algo muy normal casarse con la persona que amas, así que en cuanto pudimos lo hicimos. Y era lo mejor que habíamos podido hacer.

Edward y yo, aun no queríamos tener hijos, aunque ambos lo deseábamos también sabíamos que era muchísimo mejor esperar a terminar la carrera y conseguir un buen trabajo pues aunque estuviéramos viviendo con los _ahorros_ de nuestros _trabajos_, especialmente los de Edward, que en verdad eran _muchísimo _y que aunque hubiera donado una gran cantidad a orfanatos y centros de caridad aun había demasiada, pero deseábamos tener una vida verdaderamente normal, y un buen trabajo en algún hospital era lo que ambos queríamos, los hijos vendrían cuando estuviéramos realmente estables y pudiéramos ofrecerle esa vida que tanto queríamos.

Rosalie y Emmett por su parte estaban empeñados en tener su descendencia y Rose había dado la gran noticia hacia pocos días, Emmett había armando un escándalo tremendo y se había desesperado a comprar de todo para su hijo, además Alice ya aseguraba que seria un niño y que se llevaría de maravilla con el suyo, también había dicho y predicho que Edward y yo pronto tendríamos una niña que seria la futura pareja de su hijo. Aunque nos pareció realmente extraño ese repentino poder de vidente en Alice, lo decía con tanta seguridad que le creímos, incluso Edward y yo ya estábamos pensando en que nombre ponerle a esa niña que Alice aseguraba tendríamos. Jasper por su parte, se gano un buen trabajo en una empresa de sistemas pues gracias a su fama en la universidad uno de los profesores lo recomendó y ahora tenía un gran puesto y algo mejor que ofrecerle a su hijo.

El timbre del final del almuerzo sonó sacándome de mi ensoñación y todos nos levantamos para irnos a nuestra respectiva clase, quedando de nuevo de encontrarnos al final para volver a casa.

— ¿En que estuviste pesando durante el almuerzo? Te note bastante ida— me dijo Edward mirándome directamente cuando estábamos camino a clase. Su mirada al igual que la de todos había cambiado, ya no estaba más vacía, brillaba increíblemente haciéndolo ver mucho más guapo de lo que ya era

— En nosotros, en la vida que tenemos ahora y en lo bien que nos esta yendo— él sonrió

— Si, la verdad es que no me quejo de nada, quien nos viera ahora no se le cruzaría por la mente pensar que en el pasado fuéramos lo que fuimos— dijo con su sonrisa torcida

— Si, pero hay un par de chicas que están a punto de hacerme regresar a mis viejos entrenamientos— él me miro sorprendido

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque no dejan de mirarte durante todas las clases, babean cada que te ven y varias veces las he escuchado en los baños diciendo comentarios no gratos para mi salud sobre tu trasero, es realmente molesto ¿Sabias?— Edward soltó una carcajada y me abrazo mientras me besaba

— No se porque, pero creo que tendremos que entrenar los dos, pues hay ciertos compañeros de clase que hacen lo mismo contigo y es realmente desagradable—

— Bueno y ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos justo ahora? Por una clase a la que faltemos por primera vez no nos va a afectar en nada, en cambio la falta de entrenamiento a mi si me esta afectando y quiero mostrarte un nuevo ejercicio— le dije acercándome a él y hablando casi en un susurro mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

— Porque será que, creo que este entrenamiento me va a gustar muchísimo más que cualquier otro— dijo hablando con voz ronca y dándome un suave beso en los labios— bien, creo que tendré que sacrificar un día de estudios para pasarlo entrenando contigo— yo sonreí

— Te amo Edward— le dije abrazándolo

— Yo también te amo Bella— y me beso— pero vamos, muero por entrenar— dijo jalándome por el pasillo

Ambos nos reímos y tomados de la mano pasamos de largo el aula en el que se supone debíamos entrar para seguir derecho al estacionamiento, definitivamente, esta nueva vida, _era la mejor._

**FIN**

* * *

¡¡Eso es todo!! Espero de verdad les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi historia y gracias también a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, es un honor para mi que se tomen la molestia de leer lo que se me ocurre… saludos a todas, nos leemos luego en alguna loca historia que se me ocurra… ¡chaos!


End file.
